Secrets from my Brother
by HelKat
Summary: [IY.YYH] Though happy from living with her father, Kagome has never felt so...homesick. Sure, she's met a new stepbrother, but even though she's nowhere near the Honekui Well, he seems too...perceptive. Now on guard of her secrets, what will she do?
1. Happy Birthday to me!

Kat#1: OMFG! A story from me! But, not just any story, a crossover between Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho! Yay for originality!

Not really, but this story does have a new idea. I hope. In all honesty I haven't been on FF net in a long, **Long** while. At least not in the InuYasha section. I'm in that Naruto phase. For those of you who actually read my updates in my profile, you're no doubt wondering what happened to that Naruto story I let you guys know about. Yeah, still wondering how to start it. But, I got this one going so I hope you enjoy it! Most of it is in Kagome's POV (hopefully I can make it all in her POV). I own no one from InuYasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Lucky…

Full/Real Summary: Though happy to be living with her father for the school year, Kagome can't help but feel…homesick. Sure, it's cool to have met a new stepbrother, who is rather cute and charming, but something's just not right with him. She's nowhere near the Honekui Well, and yet he's questioning her on her knowledge of the Feudal Era. He seems too…perceptive. Now on guard of her secrets, what will she do when a freak accident during a field trip forces her to return to the past to get back to the future? With her class and brothers?

XxX

"Kagome! Mom, Kagome's home!" It feels good to be home. I giggled as I watched Souta run back inside to repeat his announcement to everyone. I guess he has a good reason. I wasn't supposed to be home for another week – a week after my birthday. Inuyasha decided to be generous to me this year and he surprised me with a whole week off at home. It's a wonderful surprise, and I didn't even think he would remember my birthday! My mom rushed outside to greet me with a hug and to help me with my bags. I only had two, but they were heavy. I'm not complaining, compared to when Naraku was around, these two things are as light as an arrow, but I do still tend to pack a lot. Just not as much as I did then. You get the idea.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, sweetie." She greeted as she kissed my forehead and led me inside as if I didn't know where I was going.

Yes, I'm now seventeen and unfortunately the Shikon Jewel is once again in trouble after only five months of defeating Naraku. Oh sure, don't get me wrong- It's in one piece! I swear! It just… went missing… misplaced… Okay so it was stolen. Happy? I'm sure you are.

"Oh, Grandpa, here." I stopped grandpa as I entered the kitchen. I dropped my heavy bag and easily found what I wanted to give him. "Eyes of a Swamp Guppy Demon." I smiled, happy that Grandpa gratefully accepted my 'peace offering' He walked away while talking to himself about what he knew of the demon part.

"Hey sis, it's your birthday, not Grandpa's." Souta said to me while leaning on the chair near my own at the table where mom had me sit.

"Yeah, well, I still feel bad about last year…" I said while looking at Buyo, who shrank away. I had sort of left him alone in Grandpa's …treasure trove of demon parts. I guess after eating a Kappa fin, he decided he liked the taste of demon meat. Souta smiled to me as he seemed to remember something.

"I wasn't expecting you to come home this early, but I have a present for you. I just didn't wrap it." He ran to the living room quickly and returned with a shopping bag.

"Great! A plastic bag, just what I needed Souta! You're great!" I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek as I put the bag on the table, swatting a few styrofoam puffs that were clinging to the plastic bag via static. Hm, weird. It's like it was in the mail or something... My brother blushed.

"Kagome." Mom gave me a small warning but she still chuckled. I grinning at Souta before taking my birthday gift out of the bag. I opened the small box and felt my breath hitch. Arrowheads. My little brother got me six arrowheads. Not just normal ones either, but slightly large silver ones with delicate glass etchings in them. They were beautiful, no, breathtaking. I stared. At my gift, my mom, my brother, and back at my gift. I was sure my mouth was open.

"Well? Do you like them?" Of course! I love them!

"How did you pay for them?" I said instead. I wonder if my curiosity really is that much stronger than me. Souta grinned, like he couldn't wait for me to ask. I'm glad he could tell I liked them, a lot.

"Dad helped." I held my breath. I could feel my face tense as I tried not to let my smile fall. Dad? Since when did Daddy start calling? I glanced at Mom, but was unable to read her face. Daddy had left Mom when Souta was too young to understand, but I understood. Mom was heartbroken so after he left, Daddy was never really mentioned. I wasn't ever told the reason as to why he left us, but even though I was mad at him for hurting mom, I wanted him to come back. He was my daddy and I was his little princess. Souta started to look crestfallen at my silence so I tried to think of something polite at the very least.

"You, you spoke with Daddy?" Not exactly what I wanted to say, but it worked. Souta perked up.

"Yeah. He always called when you were in the Feudal Era though so he was sort of sad to not be able to talk to you."

"What did you tell him? Does he know anything about my other life?" Souta shook his head no.

"I always told him what the school knew so he doesn't know anything like that." That's a relief. I gave Souta a smile.

"Thank Souta." And now Mom decided to remind us that she was still here. She sat on my other side and put her hands under her chin as she rested on the table.

"I have a surprise for you." She sung. I turned to her and smiled eagerly.

"Really?!" Mom hasn't used that tone since I was six, and after that I had gotten Buyo. Mom smiled warmly.

"Yup. Since you haven't started school yet, the Board of Education thought a change of scenery for a school year would be great for you." I frowned, not finding the good part in this news.

"You're sending me to a place unknown?" Mom laughed.

"Don't be silly Kagome." I'm sorry, but I'm not the one dragging out the suspense. "You'll be living with your father." What?

xXx

Kat#1: Yup! Kagome's going to be sent far away! And she'll NEVER return! Bwahahahaha!

Not really. Don't worry Inuyasha! She'll come back to you! But, until my next update, which I hope I'll be consistent with, R&R! Till my next chapter, peace!


	2. Musical Daydreams

Kat#1: No I didn't plan for the chapters to be so short. Personally, I loathe short chapters, but I promise the next chapter will be twice as long, as with the following chapters. But, in the next chapter it'll be hard to just cut half of it to add to this one so please bear with me. …I love you?

XxX

"Bye Kagome!" Souta waved. He looked sad to see me go. Don't worry Souta, you have Dad's number. You can just call him if you want to talk to me. Hopefully he'll remember what I told him to tell Inuyasha when my half-demon buddy comes and looks for me… I'll be glad to not be around when that happens.

"We love you!" Grandpa called while spraying 'holy water' all around for a safe trip. He hit many people and earned a few glares in the process. I wanted to hide behind my window when he glared back and prepared to spray more from his pitcher.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll have fun. Think of this school year as a vacation." School and vacation should never be in the same sentence. Unless in the school's summer vacation. With a sweatdrop, a forced smile and a wave, I turned from the window of the train and sighed. Since the trip would take a while, I decided to keep myself busy with my CD player and a CD I made. Well, I actually made it with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and even Kaede and Kirara. Oh, and Ayame, Kouga, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and… yeah, that's about it. Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything but watch.

Our first song we made had no lyrics, it was mostly rhythms of different instruments we all played and Kirara's mews and Ah-Un's purrs. Yeah, purrs. They purr! I was so excited when I found this out. The way the CD was made I actually recorded it on a digital recorder so I have a video of that night. Then with my computer I separated the audio from the video and repeated the first song a good three times so it ran for an hour and a half.

The second song was a raw made-on-the-spot song Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Kouga made. Even though they were verbally fighting, I really like the way it turned out. Something about who I favored the most and why it wasn't the others.

The last song I sung with Kaede, Sango and Rin. Rin has such an adorable voice, we did an encore just because I wanted to. We sung about family, friendship and peace. Cliché, but we didn't care. We had all grown so used to deadly moments it was scary how fast we could react to the faintest clue of danger. We wanted a change.

When I was done with refining the CD, I had brought it back to the Feudal Era with me and played it for everyone. Naturally, everyone smiled as we listened and remembered how happy we were since our laughter was caught in the music. It was our treasure so I haven't even let Mom listen to it. I even made it a habit to lower to volume of the music too low for anyone to even hear the faintest of sounds from it.

About ten minutes into the ride I wanted something else to do. I had woken up early today and left a message on Dad's answering machine to remind him not to leave an hour earlier like he always plans to. Then after I was ready, I REALLY wanted to run. Being active every morning in the past gave me that habit. Fighting demons on an almost daily basis doesn't help either. Anyway, since I'm ranting, all three of my bags were above my head and it had taken two kind men to put them up there, even though I was sure I could have done it myself, so I couldn't take my camera out and take pictures of the scenery. Instead I settled into my seat and closed my eyes, imagining what the land I was looking at now would look like in the past. I think I feel asleep though because I could feel myself walking along a path and waving hi to Jinenji and his mother. They had some very pretty flowers growing near the back of their houses. Oh, and Jinenji's mother made a stew that was soooo delicious….

Yup. I feel asleep. Luckily for me one of the men who helped me before woke me up and asked what stop I had to get off at. After I told him, he said I should probably wake up completely to get off. He helped me with my bags again and we parted ways at the front of the station. That was nice of him. Now to find Daddy. Mom said he said to look for a giant pink sign on a car and listen for my name.

"Kagome!" Eh? That doesn't sound like my dad. It doesn't even sound like a man. "Hey Kagome, look behind you!" I did, and couldn't help but screech in happy surprise.

"Keiko! Oh my- Look at you! You have long hair and- wow you look great!" She ran to me, as I was surrounded by suitcases, and she gave me a hug. I returned it with just as much zeal. Passerbys looked at us as if we were strangling the other, but we were just that happy to see each other.

"Wow Kagome, what are you doing here?" I proceeded to tell her about my birthday yesterday and my present of being with my father for the school year.

"So, you didn't call yesterday now that I think about it." I started with me hands on my hips. Keiko mimicked me, curving up a mocking grin. Was she trying to intimidate me? Sorry sweetie, fighting demons to the death can raise my tolerance of fear to a level you just can't beat. Not the way you are anyway. Now, if you were livid…I'd be running.

"Oh please, you didn't call me on my birthday this year either." Oh yeah… I had kind of been held captive at the bottom of a lake when I remembered Keiko's birthday… Her stare was looking mighty scary now.

"Uh, I was busy that week…" I said as I nibbled my bottom lip. Please Kami, make it so she can't tell when I lie anymore… She relaxed and placed a hand on my shoulder while looking in my eyes in slight worry.

"I bet you were. I've heard you're ill most of the time." I raised a fist in the air to show my arm muscles, even though I had sleeves on.

"I'm still kicking!" Please don't let her think I'm dying… She smiled almost regretfully.

"I hope so. Listen, I have to be somewhere. Why not call me later this week after you've settled down. Here's my cell and room number. I really missed you Kagome. Bye!" After scribbling on my hand with purple ink, Keiko ran down the sidewalk. Interesting. Now that I'm not thinking about recounting seven months into seven minutes, I sense a demon aura around her… like she's been hanging out with demons for a while. I sense the same sort of clinging aura around myself whenever I'm relaxing at home after coming back from the past. It normally fades after a few hours but… why would Keiko have one clinging onto her?

"Kagome!" …Daddy? Turning around, I quickly spotted a pink sign that read 'Are you my Daughter?' With a twitch and a laugh, I quickly recognized the man who called my name. I ran to him, dropping my bags just before reaching him.

"Daddy!" No matter how much I may be mad at him for leaving, or what I'll forget about him, I'll always remember how I'll be his little princess who always jumps into his arms for a hug.

xXx

Kat#1: Aww, what a cute reunion. Two of them actually! Aww, what a short chapter. How irritating… And it was mostly about a CD that has only a few more mentionings in later chapters. You know it's really bad when the authoress herself is complaining. I guess this was just a sucky chapter… But hey, that's just me. If you're fine with it, good for you.

New chapter tomorrow because I didn't like this one… Did you like it?


	3. Daddy! He's picking on me!

Kat#1: Okay, I decided that Kurama's human name was Shuuichi and his brother's was Shuiichi. Yeah, found out that in the Japanese version they had identical names while in the English version the two had different names. Oh, the dad still has Higurashi as a last name while his son has the mom's name of Hatanaka… If that made sense.

XxX

The car ride was silent for the most part. When Daddy opened the door for me to go in, I saw three people already sitting inside and smiling at me.

"Surprise Kagome!" Daddy said in a happy voice. A woman and a teenage boy just a year or so older than Souta greeted me while a third person probably a year older than me just smiled to me as I stood in front of them all staring dumbly. "Shuuichi, come help me put you sister's bags in the trunk." The person who didn't speak yet got up and walked around the back as my Dad asked while I got in. Note to self, that's Shuuichi.

"Hello Kagome, my name is Shiori. I just married your father last year." Oh great… And Daddy failed to even let me know?

"Hi Kagome nee-chan. It's nice to see you again." Wait a minute.

"Shuiichi? Oh wow. You look so different now. But, isn't..." Names are so confusing.

"It was by pure coincidence that both our boys had similar names." Shiori said before I could say anything about my confusion.

"Oh... boys?" I put an emphasis on the plural noun. I was positive that the one Daddy called was a girl. My younger half brother giggled and Shiori continued.

"Yes. My son is the one helping your father right now." I looked back just in time to see my new brother and father nearly drop one of my bags. I turned away quickly, wishing it wasn't the one with my camera. Then I lost my balance as the weight of my bag caused the car's balance to shift. Me and my little half brother fell into each other. Just my luck. I situated myself comfortable in my seat. He was going to be in the middle.

"Eheh... So. Um… What can I call you?..." I asked while looking at Daddy's new wife. I felt really bad. I didn't even know about Shiori or anyone else until the car door opened.

"Feel free to just call me by name." She smiled warmly.

"Since me and Nii-san have similar names, you can make one up or something." My younger brother said shyly. I put a finger to my chin.

"Well… do you go by your mother's name still?"

"Yes."

"My son still has my last name, Minamino."

"Well, I could call you Hata and him Mina… or Mino." Yeah, Mino sounded more masculine which would probably be a favor for him. I honestly thought he was a girl. Pretty red hair as long as mine and deep green eyes. Now that I know he's my brother I can only say he's very attractive and I shouldn't think of him as boyfriend material, even though we're related in no way, shape or form. Of course, knowing father, we'd be forbidden to even be left alone in the same room until he's comfortable with the idea of him being my brother. I wonder if he'll explode if I give Mino a kiss goodnight? Uh, for his safety I better not try…

"Mother, I'm Hata now." Little Hata repeated.

"You'll be my little boy regardless of your name." Shiori smiled. I mimicked her action. Hata looked so cute. Daddy and Mino soon finished evening out the car with my other bags and we were soon driving home.

About halfway through the ride, my younger brother noticed my CD player in my hands. I was clutching it as if letting go would destroy it. In all honesty actually, I felt like it really would. Hata asked what I was listening to on my ride.

"Oh. A CD I made with friends. All of us decided to do something new as a celebration." Yes, a celebration for destroying an evil hanyou, the bastard, from gaining ultimate power from a jewel that came from my side. "It took a few days to actually finish and make good, but I got it done." And soon we were partying and the jewel was safe once more. "I like how it turned out." The music makes me smile every time I listen to it. I really didn't want to give too much detail or anyone's names. Of course it's just my luck that older brother Mino is sharp. He asked for names.

"You wouldn't know them, what difference would it make?" …mistake…

"I apologize, but I doubt you made that with anybody. You're not giving names, why you made it or when. Sorry, but it feels like a lie." He sighed in boredom and looked out the window. Oh, was he lucky Hata was sitting between us. Crossing my arms, I growled in annoyance and helplessness and I looked out of my own window, glaring at the passing trees.

"At least I look like my gender." I mumbled, just loud enough for my younger bro to hear, who giggled.

"I beg your pardon?" I could feel Mino frowning at me. I could swear he wouldn't have been able to hear me, but hear he did.

"You heard me!" At least, I assumed he did.

"Kagome…" Daddy warned me to be quiet, but he was grinning into the rear view mirror so I couldn't just back off.

"Do you wake up every morning and talk to you mirror?" I pretended to be him as I swept my hair behind myself like I saw in those shampoo commercials. "Mirror mirror look at me. See how pretty I can be?" Shiori giggled as she had turned back to watch so I now know her son's femininity had been questioned on plenty occasions. However, this only meant he had experience. Mino retaliated.

"You just wait, dear little sister of mine. I have connections you know, all around the school you're going to be attending." He had an eerily familiar wicked expression on his face so I actually had to fight a gulp that I wanted to make. It reminded me of Youko. Instead I smiled as sincerely as I could and waved a dismissal to his threat.

"That's what teachers are for."

"Kagome, the teachers are his connections." Hata patted my arm. I felt my blood freeze. Crap. Double crap! Teachers are evil!

"…What kind of student controls the teachers?" I asked.

"The top student." Shiori answered in pride.

"But…" Mino grinned at me.

"Dear little sister of mine, I'm going to make your new school year miserable." He said in a low voice. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise and a cold chill run through my back and chest.

"Really?" He nodded slowly. Kami, I can't think... "…Daddy! My older brother's picking on me already!" The car laughed at our antics and brought the mood back to a breathable level. I smiled to Mino. In all honesty, I thought he was serious, but thankfully he smiled back warmly. I think I'm going to like being with Daddy for the school year. I've only verbally sparred with Keiko when we were younger, and I have no doubt she had grown out of it by now. She didn't like me winning all the time. I hope Inuyasha doesn't come by either. Inuyasha was nice to let me come home, but he'll be angry when I don't return like I promised.

I soon noticed we entered into a nice looking neighborhood. I also noticed a lingering aura around the whole area, as if a demon or two patrol the vicinity regularly. I shivered at the strength and wrapped my arms around myself. It reminded me of the kind of energies that combined in our battle with Naraku. That battle had created a terrifying force that destroyed the surrounding lands and prevented me from breathing at times. This energy was considerably weaker, since there weren't as many and thus wasn't as thick, but it was still strong. If I have to live like this, it's going to take some getting used to. Maybe I can exorcise the demons. No, for all I know, they could be protecting the area. Daddy and Shiori haven't said anything about unsolved murder cases or problems that demons could have been responsible for.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" Shiori asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Yeah, I just feel cold." I answered as I lowered my arms, resisting the urge to hold myself. I'll make myself get used to it if I have to. I don't want to use any of my powers... Unless I could lure these demons out so I could talk? Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

"Are you still ill, Kagome?" Hata asked me. Oh great, what extravagant tale has my grandfather told them?

"Not really…" Perfect Kagome. Not. I gave him a smile anyway. Maybe this wasn't good idea. Inuyasha might come all the way here to get me when I'm late. Mino, being the smart guy he is, might notice I'm not as sick as everyone else believes… I should have stayed at home. No one really spoke after that. Then again, we were stopping in front of a house. Finally, we stopped in front of the house.

In a word, it was cute.

A nice stoned wall patterned the façade, two big rose bushes gave character around the dark wooden door. A big window with lace curtains inside was on the right side of the house, probably the dining room. It looked pretty normal, and very comforting on the eyes. Of course, living in a shrine most of my life has probably given me that train of thought. 'Anything' other than a shrine would be a comfort.

Regardless of appearances, when I stepped out of the car, I felt myself freeze for a moment. The demonic aura seemed especially strong now that I was outside. What kind of demon was it? How many? I'm certain that there are only two demons, but I've been wrong before.

I was brought to the sidewalk that led to the front door by Mino when I felt an aura move. Fast. I couldn't even attempt to categorize it. I froze visibly and looked to my left. Behind the bushes fencing the front garden was a tree, its long branches looming over a good portion of the lawn. One branch was shaking and I could tell it wasn't from the wind.

"Kagome?" I looked further left until Mino who was behind me was in my view. Because of the way I only turned my head, he almost looked upside down.

"Huh?" I feel stupid right about now.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned. Even so, now that I was this close to him, I couldn't help but feel it was fake. He was worried yes, but it felt forced. I looked back at the tree.

"I thought I felt something." I felt his hand on my shoulder twitch just the slightest and I think I knew why. A normal person would have said they 'saw' something. Does that mean Mino isn't normal? He took his hand off of my shoulder and put it on my back.

"You're tired. I'm sure it was nothing." He guided me on. Yeah, sure, 'I'm tired.' I only slept on a very comfortable train ride for most of the day. I know you can't be that stupid! He probably saw it too; He probably knows what it was; He's probably trying to keep secrets hidden. Fine. You keep your secrets, I'll keep mine about time traveling through an ancient well… He wouldn't believe me anyway. Inside I was led to the couches in the living room and was bid to sit while my brothers took my bags upstairs with Daddy. Shiori sat across from me after locking the front door. Now I felt awkward, having not known about her before Daddy picked me up. She started the conversation first.

"So Kagome, are you comfortable?" The demonic aura was still making me tense. I nodded to her with a smile.

"Very. This house looks so cozy." The best compliment to give a mother.

"Thank you! Your father told me it was your birthday yesterday. How old are you know?"

"Seventeen." Shiori was clearly surprised.

"Wow. You look so much younger. Are you really riddled with illnesses?" She asked, smiling coyly. Okay, so Shiori was the first to notice. I wonder if I have Grandpa's sense of imagination.

"My doctor said the same thing." I said with a smile and a shaky laugh. "He asked me what I was doing while I was supposed to be resting and I told him that whenever I felt well enough, I did stretch exercises until I got tired or my mom told me to get back in bed."

"Amazing." I know.

"Kagome, all of you bags are in your room. We'll let you unpack." Dad and the boys all came downstairs.

"'Kay!" I said as I stood up.

"In a little bit I'm going to call you down Kagome. We're going to go out and eat later."

"'Kay!" I was already running up the stairs.

Peaking into all the rooms to see if I could find the one with my bags, I came to the last two rooms down the hall. The right one was open and I could tell it was Mino's so I opened the one to the left. The room was simple, a soft teenage girl bedroom set being the main décor. It had clean pink walls and two windows. One was looking to the side of the house and the other the front. Shiori must have decorated my room. I really like her.

Thirty minutes or so later, all three of my suitcases were empty and hiding in my closet. I had opened my door after changing into a new outfit for dinner and was now in front of my dresser's mirror staring at my six beautiful arrowheads. Figures that it's just now where I notice that each arrowhead had a different design. Thinking back, I remember Souta had been working on design sketches that looked uncannily similar to these. I smiled. I get it now. He made these six designs and commissioned them to someone. How he managed to find someone might have been with Daddy's help. I felt the tips of each one, noting that the most beautiful was the sharpest. I had barely touched it and I found a dot of blood on my finger. I put my forefingertip into my mouth to stop the bleeding. I think I'll practice my purification skills on the arrowheads like what Kaede told me about. She said that I should be able to infuse my powers into objects that I use often so that I could easily use them to purify demons with a simple touch of the object on them.

"What's this? My little sister likes sharp pointy weapons? I would have never guessed." Mino stood at my doorway and rested against my doorframe.

"Hello Mino." I greeted after taking my finger out of my mouth. He nodded to me and smiled.

"We're getting ready to leave now. Do you feel well enough to last the night?" I nodded and grabbed my sweater. "Enjoy yourself, Kagome." He started as I passed him and he closed my door. Must be a habit of his or something. I think a person who closes things behind them have plenty of secrets they don't want others finding. That's what Kuronue told me once. "After all, school starts in just four more days."

"What?" But, that's so soon... Regardless of the fact that my brother already started school. I just got here! I don't want to start yet!

xXx

Alright! This chapter's redone too! I own no one and I hope you keep reading!


	4. Suspicions

Kat#1: Sorry for the unbelievably long wait! I know that my profile said it'd be up in December, but my internet is the worst it could be. Plus during Christmas break I didn't even have a computer. Not to mention I lost the parts of the story I had written down to later type up. Gods I feel bad. I hope this chapter can at least start to make it up to you all who actually like the story.

I own no one.

XxX

The night went wonderfully and we came home later than expected but I felt so good I couldn't help but think of the celebration that was held after Naraku's defeat. I was humming the music we made and I felt so good I had to fight myself from dancing like I did during the party. Because it was almost 11:00pm, Daddy had sent me to bed immediately. I couldn't sleep though. The presence I felt earlier today had lingered around the house and I recognized it as soon as I got into the house. With the house finally quiet, I could concentrate enough to pinpoint the location of the aura's owner. It was definitely inside the house somewhere. I had a feeling that it was across my room and in Mino's room to be as exact as my feelings were. Finally I couldn't stand not knowing for certain and just had to check. I carefully crept out of my bed and to my delight, it didn't make any more sound than the rustling of shifting sheets. Tiptoeing across the carpet, I reached to open my door wider when I heard something. Soft talking.

"- get a response to you by tomorrow morning." Mino? What's he doing still awake?

"Move the deadline further you stupid fox. It's already morning." Who's with my brother? And at this hour?… Mino what are you doing?

"Very well. By the afternoon than."

I heard a soft thump. "I'll just bring Yusuke with me when I come back tomorrow." Someone sat on the carpet roughly. "So… who's the girl?" Me?

"She would be my younger sister, the first child of my stepfather. Her name is Kagome. She'll be attending my old school this year."

"Hn. She smells like a dog." WHAT!? "A dog, fox, and a cat." I heard Mino give a faint laugh.

"Well, she does have a cat. Its name is Buyo if I remember correctly. As for the fox and dog, I really cannot say."

"The fox didn't come from you, did it?"

"No. I haven't had the need for such a thing lately."

"You're an idiot." Well that came out of nowhere.

"Why do you say that?"

"Hn. I bet you haven't even sensed it yet, have you?" Sensed it?

"I have. A power is being mixed into the air around the neighborhood." He can sense my spiritual energy scanning the area? Well, I guess it was sort of amateurish. I had only just learned it from Miroku before I left.

"I was wondering if you were being affected by it. That maybe you got in a fight and lost." Fight? Mino wouldn't be the kind to fight… Then again neither would I.

"No I haven't. Though, when we came back from the train station this afternoon, I noticed a purifying force was checking out the area. It's since covered this part of the city." I had been trying to find the demons by getting them to respond with their own energy. Nothing happened so I had stopped during dinner. But, how could my brother feel such a thing?

"It isn't doing anything, not even really following anything, so why do you think it's here?"

"No idea. It does make it hard to think though, knowing it could destroy us in any second. Where do you suppose it came from?" It could destroy them? Since they can sense it, does that mean they're demons?

"I have a hunch: You sister." …crap.

"Kagome may have come from a shrine, but she's told me herself that no one in her family has had any spiritual power since before her grandfather's grandparents." I had told my new family about how grandpa believes he has powers but really doesn't.

"It could develop later." This other person, demon, whatever, was persistent. Who was he? Why was he so suspicious? I've only been here for a day. Had he been watching me when I thought no one was? I remember looking around myself when I felt a small surge of demon energy.

"But it hasn't yet, if it even will. It can't be Kagome." Wow that was close.

"Hn, I'll keep my suspicions, fox, you keep yours." Fox fox fox. Is Mino related to a fox or something?

"So long as I don't catch you spying on her." I heard a window open. "Let Yusuke know I hope his journey is safe and that Keiko misses him." Keiko? How does Mino know Keiko?

"That monkey does whatever he wants when he wants." Mino gave a small chuckle.

"Thank you. Goodnight." The window closed. I opened my door to look for the 'intruder of my new home when I realized it was gone. It must have been that really fast demon from earlier. I can't quite name what kind, though it does feel familiar. I left my door and let my closet light remain on. I sat in my bed and curled into my knees.

I feel very confused. This youkai is definitely a friend of Mino's. And Mino seems to allow himself to be called fox, and I'm pretty sure the nickname isn't a name to compliment his looks. Since he knows a demon, is my brother a demon? Is he a kitsune. I felt my heart flutter at the thought. I seem to attract many fox youkai. Granted, this would only be my third, but they're supposed to be elusive, picky and rare anyway. Does Daddy know? Or Hata? Shiori?

If anyone, Shiori might but I don't think she knows if her son is a youkai. He doesn't feel like one though. What kind of kitsune is he? Either be part, half, or full or even mentally, he is vulpine. But what kind? What sort of abilities does he have? During dinner everyone kept saying Mino likes to garden and that his plants grow quickly and are very beautiful. If I remember correctly, Shippo said that there are some kitsune who link their energies to foliage. He said they are rare Kitsunes who are scattered through all the kinds of Kitsunes there are. Is this a clue to Mino's abilities? I'll have to watch him closely. Thank you, Sango, for teaching me as much as you could about demon society.

What is Mino really like? Surely he has another type of life if he's a demon and his friends come to visit at night and sneak out the window. I hope he's not part of a gang of thieves or something. Well, actually, even if he was I don't think that matters. As long as he takes care of me. Actually, that thought makes me wonder about something. I just met Mino today. Why do I feel like I can trust him with my life? Even Hiei didn't give me such a relaxed feeling. Then again, Hiei just put me in a mothering mode since he was so adorable when I first met him.

My gaze drifted from my closet in front of my bed to the right where the door is. There was a white form through the small crack of the open door. I looked up in curiosity, thinking of Youko, and realized that it must be someone who was awake. Mino was the only one I could think of who was awake.

"Shuuichi?" I asked softly.

"What happened to Mino?" My brother opened my door and let himself in.

"Well, Hata isn't around so…yeah." Shuuichi took my hand and sat down next to me. He felt my forehead as well as his own. "…what?"

"Are you feeling ill? Why are you up at this hour?"

I could ask you the same thing." Mr. I'm-going-to-hold-a-secret-conference-during-midnight. Shuuichi gave me a look that said, 'as long as you don't I'll still respect you.' "I just couldn't sleep." I said as I looked at my hands.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Compared to the Feudal Era, this is heaven.

"I'm very comfortable."

"Then, what's on your mind?" Well…

"I guess it's just that I'm not going to see my friends for a long while." And when I do…they might be dead…

"You can call them anytime." I was shaking my head before I knew realized it.

"They don't have much technology." Wow, that sounds weird. I must be really tired.

"Really? Where do they live?" I leaned against my brother since he decided to pull both of his legs up onto my bed. He felt really warm.

"Well…" The Bone Eaters Well… I mean- "Uh, at my house they lived a bit away. Now that I'm here, it's impossible to see them now." Shuuichi looked sympathetic. He gave me a hug, giving me the opportunity to smell his scent. It smelt a little like Shippo. Like a lush and humid forest that humans dared not enter due to irrational fear. I felt really homesick now. I wanted to cry.

"I understand. I too have a friend who lives somewhere far away. It's like he's in another world. He also lives without a way of technical communication." It's not fair that he gets to sound smart this late in the night…

"How do you talk to him?" I asked as I curled into him. I glanced up to see his expression. He looked off to the side for a second. He was choosing his words carefully. He must be talking about that boy who Keiko misses who's traveling back home. The journey must be dangerous or something. I wonder if I could meet him.

"Well, I guess mail. It's a good enough way, but his girlfriend is taking it a bit harder than the rest of us. You see, my friend Yusuke proposed to her before leaving. Keiko said she'd wait but, she's starting to lose faith. This isn't the first time she's had to wait for him to come back, though this wait is considerably shorter than the last." He shrugged. The story sounds so much like the Keiko I knew. I just have to ask.

"Keiko? Keiko Yukimura?" He looked at me in shock.

"Yes. Do you know her?" I smiled. Finally, a familiar person.

"I met her for the first time in almost ten years at the train station. We were the best of friends as kids before she moved. She made a guy friend almost immediately when she settled and told me everything about him. She said he was a real demon all the time. I warned her not to think so bad about him or he'll propose when she gets older, but…" I smiled. It looked like he proposed anyway. Either it was destiny or she didn't take my advice.

"A demon?" Shuuichi questioned.

"We were kids when she started saying that about him. About eleven… She always said that he would get into fistfights, he never went to school, he argued with the teachers whenever he did go – he was my nightmare and I didn't even know him. A while back, three, maybe fourish years ago, she said he died. She was heartbroken. I told her to pray for a miracle and help his mother whenever she could. I didn't think it could help bring back the dead, but I knew it would help ease the loss for both her and his mom. A while later she called back and said he was going to live. I don't know the details, but I still think this Yusuke guy is perfect for her." Like they were meant to be…

"What of you Kagome? Do you have a boyfriend?" I know Shuuichi felt me tense. I could see myself flinch in the mirror even, so of course he felt me. I hid my face into his chest and mumbled my answer.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Destiny can be cruel as well as generous. Hojo moved a while ago, all the other boys at my old school think I'm too sick to have any fun with, Miroku's got Sango, Kouga's forever bound to Ayame from their demon bonding thing that they did… and Inuyasha doesn't want to have a relationship greater than friendship. He said so after we were done celebrating Naraku's defeat because he was scared that if he loved another person, they'd be in danger like what happened to Kikyo and what always almost happened to me… No. I'm not able to have a boyfriend. Shuuichi tightened his arms around me just a little bit to let me know he was still there.

"Maybe we can get you a little pet to baby then. That should help you feel better about this, right?" He suggested, lifting my face so I could see his smile.

"I don't need a pet to mother. I already have Shippo." Crap.

"Shippo?" Uh, let me think of how I can get out of this. I tried to convince myself that what I was about to say wasn't just part of the truth but the whole truth.

"He's my son. My only child." Mino's voice hardened immediately.

"Son?" My brother made me sit up so we could see pretty much eye to eye. I wanted to smile at his over-protective mood, but I didn't. "Do not tell me you already have a child." He looked ready to kill the father if I ever said a name. I wanted to giggle. However, I kept a straight face and continued calmly.

"I do. He's about eight now." I think he's eight… Hm, I'll have to ask. I've only been celebrating the anniversary that his father appointed me as his caregiver. I've never really learned Shippo's birthday. God, now I'm going to feel awful this school year.

"…You were nine when you had a child?" Shuuichi asked, looking scared. I guess he did the math quickly. Now I know who to go to if I have trouble in math! I grinned. My plan to trick my brother without actually lying worked!

"Of course not. I adopted Shippo. He's the cutest little fox you could ever meet and he says the craziest things." Dammit! I keep slipping!

"Did you teach it to speak?" …Sure, we'll go with that.

"He tries… But now he'll be so sad without me." I curled up against Shuuichi again and breathed deeply. "…You smell like a forest." I feel lightheaded.

"Is that good or bad?" I heard Shuuichi slur a bit. Good, we're both tired. Now I won't feel so bad if I just fall asleep on him and leave him feeling awkward. I sighed, feeling oddly content and relaxed. It felt like my journey back to Kaede's village. I would curl up with my soul bound brothers, a much different sleeping arrangement than with Inuyasha and everyone else.

"Dunno… It reminds me of Shippo…" and Kirara, and Kaede… and the whole Feudal Japan. Mino smells like clean nature… Not even the parks in this time that are saved as mini 'sanctuaries' smell as pure as Mino does… that sounds corny.

"Kirara? Kaede?" What? Am I talking out loud? Mino straitened me so that I could more comfortable lay on his chest and he relaxed onto my pillows. I very certain that he really didn't mean to, but I could tell that we were both very tired and I'll admit, this was a very relaxing position we were in. It's not that we're doing anything bad. Oh, wait, Mino asked a question.

"Friends..." I yawned. I'm pretty sure my eyes are closed and now they'll stay like that until I wake up. "They're the best I could ask for…" Mino said nothing. Was he already asleep? Was I already asleep? Oh, wait, no! I have to wake up! Daddy'll kill him if he doesn't go back to his own room!

xXx

HK: Yup, now that I fixed up this chapter a bit, a messy situation has arrived.! Bwhahahahaha! I feel so evil. Onwards, to the next chapter!


	5. Defeated

Dear Gods – That was a long wait! Sorry for anyone who likes the story! I had mentioned on my profile page that I had lost the papers I had written with my story on it and with my move from Virginia to Texas, I was starting to fear that my papers were sent to storage. I found them though, obviously, and it took a while for me to start feeling good with typing up my story.

That's the real issue here. Typing it after having written it. But regardless, here's your chapter. There's actually a little plot starting to form!

Remember, I own no one in my story. Yet. .

xXx

I woke up alone the next morning. I felt more relieved that Shuuichi wasn't with me than disappointed that he wasn't watching over me. I guess a part of him knew that father was still very, fatherly. I'm sure if he had caught us in my bed, regardless of the fact that we were still dressed, daddy would have attempted murder on his step-son. What I found odd was that my door was open. If I could read people as well as I think I do, and I pride myself in that ability actually, I don't think he would have just left my door open. Mino would have closed my door either for my privacy or to cover up his tracks. Unless he was in his room so he could just look out his door and into mine? I softly got out of me very fluffy bed, I love it so much, and peeked around my door hopefully. No, his room was closed. Hm… maybe daddy did see us… I glanced at the clock on my nightstand.

"Okay, I guess I don't 'have' a clock on my nightstand. But, I know I saw one in here." I don't care who heard me talking to myself. I feel very disoriented when I can't tell what time it is when I wake up. I looked around myself, spinning in the middle of my room but I still didn't see anything with the time. I finally let myself growl in annoyance and yanked the curtain from my window so I could look at the sun. Great, a tree. I feel like crying. Maybe I could just look at the time on the microwave...

I put together an outfit and laid it on my bed. A jean skirt, white blouse and blue sweater; Nothing special. I just wanted to go out today. Maybe the mall, or a park – somewhere. I had the strongest urge to walk around and I guess I should blame that on the past. Shiori had laid a towel on my bed yesterday and I had put it on my desk for later use. Picking it up, I headed to the bathroom.

"Good morning." I said to Hata as he walked out.

"Good morning Kagome." He yawned. Thinking back to past visits, I remembered that he was never really a morning person. "Oh, Mom had bought some shampoo and soap for you. It's under the sink in the basket."

"Okay, thank you." I watched as he walked away. His square patterned pajamas reminded me of both Souta and Rin. Their yawn, their smiles, their play… I let myself imagine that they were walking away from me, instead of him. When he disappeared downstairs, I sighed sadly and walked into the bathroom. This year is going to be hard on me. I never was good at letting people go. Daddy, Keiko, my first pet fishes… I know that when I went back home I was going to feel depressed again.

I found the basket Hata mentioned and couldn't help but giggle. All natural ingredients, 100 guaranteed. The basket contained herbal shampoo, conditioner, soap, and even a natural sponge. I guess this was partially my mom's doing. Since I loved the feudal time so much, I decided to change the soaps I used for when I took baths with Sango and Shippo and occasionally Rin. Hot springs are nice and I didn't like the idea of using chemicals and synthetic plant extracts that would stay in the pure clean water. I didn't want the past to be polluted before the complete industrial revolution sweeps by.

I showered quickly, brushed my teeth and changed in my room. My curtain was still spread open but I didn't worry about anyone peeking. My window was on the side of the house and there was a thick leafy tree in the way so no one had a chance of seeing through its branches. After changing, I decided I wanted to wear shorts. Because the tree was close, one of its branches were about three feet away. I could jump that. Not able to resist, plus I was feeling adventurous, I changed into some jean shorts and opened my window. I could hear everyone downstairs fussing over something so I didn't worry about being caught. It wasn't like I was running away, I just wanted to see if I could sneak onto the tree and back in. Grinning, I climbed over the windowsill and leaped. The tree didn't so much as shake under my weight and momentum. Standing up near the base, I saw a kind of stairway spiral of branches. I could easily walker down. Looking closer, I noticed that parts of the tree were smoothed. Had someone used the tree regularly to leave the house and come back unnoticed? Ignoring my curiosity to follow the trail engraved in the tree and on the grass below, I turned back to my window and froze.

"Well well…" I gave a shaky laugh. "Funny, the window looks so much further from this side." Gulping, and praying that I don't thump on the ground when I land, I leaped. Thankfully, I managed to keep my balance when I landed on the windowsill. Carefully climbing back in, I closed and locked my window. Looking back at the tree, I made a mental note to check that trail later. Then, I blinked in realization. I could have looked at the sun from out there! Growling, I turned back and prepared to grab my bag as I headed out my room. I felt my eye twitch as I stopped short from reaching for my bag. That's where I saw my clock… above my door…

"7:52 am." Good, now I know where I am in my day.

"Please, what happened? Did you get into a fight during your run this morning?" Hata was asking as I made my way downstairs. Fight?

"Sweety, he didn't run this morning." I heard Shiori say. "Shuuichi, please, how did this happen? You can't tell me you fell out of bed." Did something happened to Mino during the time that I had fallen asleep and come downstairs? I guess so. Everyone was in the kitchen when I found them, minus daddy who was no doubt at work by now. I gasped when I saw Mino. His left eye and the upper part of his cheek had an angry purple colored bruised. The last time I saw this type of attack was on Miroku when he had accidentally groped Sango with his staff during a battle with flower demons. I say accidentally because it really was unintentional on his part. He didn't know she was there. Sango had taken her hiraikotsu and smacked him to the side all the way across the field in screeching fury. The demons all retreated after that. He had the bruise for the whole month… though it started as an ugly black color.

Mino wasn't saying anything about how he got it so the only thing I could think of when comparing possibilities to an angry Sango was that daddy must have seen us this morning. I should have warned him...

Eventually, during lunch, Shiori and Hata stopped fussing and questioning and the topic of conversation circled around this upcoming school year. Hata said he needed new clothes and Shiori said they'd go today. Hata also wanted to join a club this year too. He was thinking about Archery. I smiled. Maybe I could do the same. After lunch Shiori and Hata started getting ready for their shopping trip and me and Mino stayed in the kitchen. We were silent, not even really looking at each other. I got up after a few minutes and made a new ice pack. Mino's had long melted and he was just leaving his injury alone. I decided that I didn't want him to have that monstrosity for any longer than he had to. I was going to help him heal.

"I'm sorry, nii-san." I felt my voice was too soft, but then again we were silent for a while. I pulled him out of the chair, gently of course, and bid him to the living room. I had him sit and I sat next to him, brushing his pretty red hair out of his face before placing the ice pack just above his skin. He looked surprised but then relaxed. I'm not even sure if he was aware of how his face looked. I smiled a bit before frowning at the bruise again. School started soon and he might have that ugly thing. No, he will still have it. Unless his demon side healed it up prettily.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked. I guess it took a while for him to gather his thoughts. My frown grew.

"Daddy did this, didn't he?" It's all my fault too. I should have warned him. I should have told him to leave... he's such a good brother though. He actually cared enough to listen to my thoughts, to talk with me about my problems.

"No, I fell out of bed." And now he's lying. I could feel hot tears gather in my eyes as my heart seemed to skip a beat. I trusted him with my thoughts; could he at least not lie to me? I'm not blind! "Okay okay, he did." He sounded pained and he looked regretful. Maybe he just didn't want me to be angry at daddy. I wiped my eyes and he tried to offer a smile. I gave one back.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you." I said, looking at my hands. I was still holding the pack of ice to his face with one and my other was occupied with holding his hair out of his face.

"I'll be fine, Kagome. Father knows what happened so it's not as if he's going to come home early just to beat me." A memory with my father nearly killing a boy one night flashed threw my head.

"… Not helping!" I felt tears in my eyes, even though that boy partially deserved it.

"Fine fine." Mino sounded as if he didn't want me to cry. We only know each other for a day and this is how close we get. That can't be normal. "So Ms. Nurse, when will I be cured?" Well, his bruise may have started black, and it's a dark purple now. Father leaves around four or five in the morning. That was seven or so hours ago…

"I'd say about tomorrow night or so at the remarkable pace you're healing so far. Why do you ask? Are you expecting anyone?" Mino tensed.

"Actually, I am. Today is not my day." I spread my senses and searched for the demon from last night. I could feel him walking our way with a few other people. I could feel another demon, though his demonic blood was so diluted I'm amazed his aura is as strong as it is. I could feel three humans with them, making a total of five people. My poor big brother... Mino sunk into the couch, probably wanting to sink into it and disappear. Hata walked in so we dropped the subject.

"Kagome, do you think he'll be better by the time school starts?" Hm, three more days… If he stops suppressing his demonic side, yes he should. I nodded to little Hata. He kept his gaze at our older brother before clicking his tongue and shaking his head in disapproval. He had a mischievous smirk on his lips that I'm sure Mino didn't see. "His fan club isn't going to be very happy." Mino tensed so I raised a curious eyebrow to Hata.

"Fan club?"

"Oh yeah." Hata nodded. "With nii-san's looks he's always the most popular guy in school so the girls are always hounding him. Actually," Hata's face began to take on a curious look. It was playfully serious so I smiled as he continued. "if I were you nee-chan, I'd-" The doorbell rang.

"Shuiichi, sweetie, can you get that?" Shiori called from upstairs. Hata jumped away from the back of the couch where he was leaning and bounded to the door eagerly.

"Yes Ma'am!" He called to Shiori before entering the entrance hallway. Mino groaned softly as we heard the door open. "... Hello everyone." Hata said after a pause. I guess he knows Mino's friends. They can't be bad demons.

"Where's your brother?" A gruff voice said not too gently. He needs some people skills, or at the very least manners.

"Damn shorty, so scary." A nonchalant female voice continued. I looked at Mino, trying to imagine what types of friends he collects.

"You can come in but mom doesn't allow smoking in the house. He's in the living room."

"Whatever." A smoker? Hm, if that's not as clue to a secret life the main family doesn't know about, I don't know what is, not to be stereotypical. As we listened to everyone taking off their shoes, I felt Mino tense up even more. I guess he REALLY didn't want his friends to see his black eye. If he's so renowned for his looks, I guess I couldn't blame him. I could feel his heartbeat become faster so I pulled his body towards me until he was on his back next to me and I began to pet his head. Shippo said that a kitsune loves to be pet either on the tail or their hair. Seeing as Mino currently does not have a tail, his hair will have to do. Soon he was a pile of red grinning goo in my hands. Hata bounded upstairs, probably to let Shiori know who was at the door. Just when Mino was about to start purring, the hanyou spoke.

"Damn, what happened to you?" Mino's attempt to speak made me smile.

"Language, Yu-suke..." I slowed into my petting as I lifted my hand off.

"Did this girl beat you up?" This 'Yu-suke' continued. I stood up, playfully grinning as menacingly as I could while cracking my knuckles.

"What to find out?" Mino raised a hand and gestured to us as he introduced me.

"Kagome, Urameshi Yusuke. He is Keiko's fiancé." I waved at everyone, though I looked directly at Keiko. She smiled and waved back. "Yusuke, Higurashi Kagome. She's my-"

"Girlfriend?"

"Eww! Yuck! No!" I objected loudly. Immediately I mentally apologized to the three demons currently in the room. I didn't mean to screech. It was an accident.

"I'm that repulsive?" Mino whined in offense, laughing lightly. I put my hands up in my own defense.

"No, not at all, but you're my brother!"

"Brother?" Everyone but Keiko and the purest demon chorused. I smiled happily and finished introducing myself. I gestured to myself and curtsied a little.

"Yes. I am Higurashi Kagome, stepsister of Minamino Shuuichi, whom I call Mino. I will be here for the rest of the school year." Keiko wandered to Mino's side and peered over the couch to look at him closer.

"Wow, that looks pretty ugly." She grinned. She was beginning to plot something. I heard Mino gulp as I began to worry at what she was up to. "I bet I can guess who did it."

"Who?" Kazuma asked.

"Kagome's dad." Keiko answered easily, waving off the subject as if it meant nothing. She walked back to the front of the couch.

"Really?" Yusuke asked, glancing at Mino to see if Keiko was right. He said nothing but with his silence he might as well have said yes. "Wow! Is he going to come home early to beat you some more?" I wonder if he's the bad influence on my brother.

"Stop Yusuke." Keiko smacked him over the head before I could even frown. She looked at Mino and got another look in her eye. "Shuuichi is actually pretty luck, considering what Kagome's dad could have done." Dammit, now everyone wanted to know what she was referring to. I shamelessly began to beg.

"Keiko, please." My 'best friend' ignored me, facing the ceiling as she looked at the rest of her friends.

"No no, they want to know. Right?"

"Sure. I'd love to know what the old man could have done." The older woman encouraged. I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"Keiko, please, stop." Keiko didn't even look at me as she sat next to Mino and cleared her throat. She began our story.

"Well, one Halloween when Kagome's parents were still together, our families decided to go trick-or-treating together. Kagome and I are best friends, see, so we were sooo excited to do this."

"Keiko, please stop now." I tried one last time, glancing in Mino's direction. If he knew what happened that night, he might be traumatized, or at the very least, he may not want to talk to me anymore for fear of my daddy. The woman who encouraged Keiko shushed me. I hung my head low in defeat.

XxX

Yeah, everyone is ignoring Kagome. Boo hoo for her. Just what did her dad do that it's potentially traumatizing to Mino? You'll find out soon. .

I'm so happy with my really big paragraphs. I feel like I typed so much, though you all probably finished reading in as matter of minutes. I'm sorry the short chapter did nothing to apologize for the long wait. Like I said earlier, it's the typing part that's discouraging. As well as keeping each chapter fairly the same length.

This chapter has bit cleaned up. Yay! Now all you have to do is click the pretty next button on the bottom right of the screen.


	6. Wait, he's here?

Yay, I'm loved! Thank you all for the reviews. I have even received an anonymous review from 'Reggie' asking if Kagome will be paired up with anyone. I wanted to surprise you all, but I'll answer anyway. Yes, she will be paired off with someone. I can bet that some of you will guess correctly as to whom it will be, but I'm proud to say that it'll be a shocker. Alas, my story still has a long way to go until Kagome will accept such offers of companionship from that special someone.

Enjoy.

xXx

Keiko waved her hands enthusiastically as she started the story that I've wanted to keep a secret. I hoped and prayed she'd at least skip the details of what I was wearing.

"Well, I was a princess – like every other girl – Kagome and her brother Souta were dressed as a pair. She was a little red devil and he was an adorable white angel. He was the cutest little thing with wings and a halo and little gold colored slippers. Kagome had a plastic pitchfork and matching red horns and a pointed tail with a piercing that she added from her mother's loop earring." I blushed. A girl my age shouldn't have such accessories to a costume. Kami hates me, I just know it. Thank goodness no one was really looking at me. They were all staring at Keiko as she continued with the story. "I just had a tiara to go with my dress. Anyway, while trick-or-treating, some guy came up to us and made a comment about Kagome and Souta. He was about... sixteen, fifteen..."

"He was seventeen at the time." I said, putting my head in my hands. No doubt she'd manipulate the story horribly if I didn't correct her. She just sent me a smile.

"Okay, seventeen. Well, we were too young then to truly understand what it was that he said, but I think we know now." I nodded slowly, trying hard not to blush. 'What a couple of cute kids. They're a sinful example of incest to match a sinful example of opposites.' That sicko. He was grinning at us too. Keiko cleared her throat, no doubt trying her best to not blush as well.

"Please don't quote." I asked. Keiko nodded. She continued quickly, looking in Yusuke's direction.

"Well, her dad _freaked_. He grabbed that poor boy and punched him so hard that he flew into the street. Then he stalked over and threw him into a passing car while yelling so much profanities I can't even remember them. It was loud, scary, and insane. The boy actually bounced off the passing car and fell forward back into Mr. Higurashi's hands and he was thrown into the opposite sidewalk from where we were. Then Mr. Higurashi proceeded to kick and pound the boy into the ground. I'm not sure if I was seeing things, but he might have started convulsing and I'm sure that he was coughing out blood.

"Mrs. Higurashi was covering Souta's ears while covering his eyes with his bag of candy. It was cloth, homemade, so it wasn't like he was going to suffocate. The police had to come and pull Mr. Higurashi off of the poor boy and he had to spend the rest of the night in jail. That was actually pretty lucky considering he could have been sued, but the boy..." She shrugged, her playful grin back on the corner of her lips. I rolled my eyes. Of course we can talk so easily about something so serious. It happened when I was, what, five? Glancing around, everyone seemed in shock. Mino was especially pale. Oh, poor Mino. I scooted on the edge of my seat.

"His name was Stan. He had just moved into the neighborhood that we were in just a week prior and from what I know, he was part of a gang in the place he was at before. He had to stay in the hospital for two years after and he's still going to rehab three times a week. His right arm was dislocated from the shoulder; his left arm suffered a greenstick fracture in his Ulna and an incomplete fracture in his Humerus; his hip was broken and his jaw crushed into three pieces. His legs were actually twisted backwards and his ribs were-"

"Okay okay okay!!! Geesh, my skin's crawling at the idea." Mino's friend with orange hair interrupted. I laughed and patted his shoulder good heartily as I passed him to sit next to Mino's head. He looked almost green, but then that could just be the light glowing through Shiori's green curtains. I lifted the ice pack next to him and decided to make a new one.

Before leaving, I looked at Mino's friends once more. They all seem like great people. I hope I can be friends with them just as well. I thought back to Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha... We're still great friends, but how close will we be when I finally get back? A flash of red, black and white flitted through my memory. I smiled.

My soul family.

_It was relentless. The downpour was ruthless, nearly drowning anyone who so much as walked in it and the thunder was deafening. What was I doing? I was running around in the rain looking for shelter. I was all alone. After my latest argument with Inuyasha - just a month before my birthday – about cloud gazing nonetheless, I left to clear my head. Then I got lost and wandered around, making myself even more lost! Stupid Inuyasha. After hours of wandering around the thick forests I love so much about the past, those pretty clouds I argued about earlier thickened, collected, turned grey, black and finally broke into a flash flood worthy storm. All I had with me were less than half the supplies I normally had in my bag. Sango hadn't finished preparing camp for lunch when I grabbed my bag and stomped off._

_I finally found a nice cave to take shelter in and without so much as calling to whatever might have been in there, or even getting my flashlight to check, I ran in and tried to catch my breath against the wall. I was frustrated, so it wasn't easy._

"_Stupid Inuyasha." The water in my eyes weren't only from the rain... Sniffling and growling as I tried to wipe my face on my soaked sleeve, I tried to calm myself. Since I was soaked, I took off my skirt and blouse and wrung the gallons of water out of them. At least for a while I could imagine I was wringing Inuyasha's naïve neck. Setting my clothes on some flat rocks on the wall, I fumbled in silence through my bag. Finding what I was looking for, a box of matches, I kicked together a pile of leaves and twigs that were on the cave floor. Thank goodness there weren't any bugs. There wasn't much to pile together, but there enough to get a fire going for at least twenty minutes. It was big enough to warm me up, and for the most part sterilize some rainwater to make some food. I gathered some rainwater in my canteen, closed the lid and opened the little flap on the side and let it sit in the fire. It was metal, so it wasn't going to melt. After a few minutes of doing nothing but stare into the fire, I looked around myself to see just how big the cave was. I froze almost immediately. _

_Red. Beautiful almond shaped ruby eyes stared wide at me. At first I was scared, who wouldn't be?; then I was embarrassed because I was only in my under clothes; then finally I was curious. I couldn't make out detail in the body, but from the shadows on shadows, this had to be a child. I cleared my throat to speak._

"_Uh, do you want to come near the fire?" The eyes blinked once before disappearing. I was silent for a little while longer before getting up to poke my canteen out of the fire with as stick as well as to gather some more sticks and twigs to burn. I wish I had a log. I pushed my canteen outside into the rain to both cool and rinse it, regardless of the splashes of mud that hit me instead. When I finally picked it up, it was warm, hot really. That was good. I got two cups of instant ramen and prepared dinner for me and my silent guest. I am very aware that being so generous could get me killed, but I felt no evil intent. He was just scared, and alone._

"_Are you hungry?" Silence. Those bright red eyes were watching me from a different place in the cave. This demon must have moved when I was almost outside. There was a familiar sounding rumble. His stomach was growling. I spoke gently. "I take that as a yes. Come on over. Eat. I have more if you want seconds."_

"_You don't know who I am." The voice was soft. It was the voice of a boy. "You don't know what I am." He added softly._

"_I know you're a hungry demon. If you wanted to eat 'me' you would have done so a while ago, so I know you're a good demon." He said nothing. "I promise I won't hurt you."_

"_You were angry." He added. I was silent for a while._

"_One of my friends just made me very mad." I sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten after him though. He didn't know any better." The small demon made his way closer. He had ivory skin, bright red irises, short black hair that spiked behind him and white bangs that looked like a small explosion above his forehead. He was adorably cute, dirty and in rags, looked as thin as bones, and practically begged for a hug. He looked no older than a six year old human. I smiled to him. "My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."_

"_...Hiei."_

"_Well, Hiei, have you ever heard of ramen?" Most likely not. He stood closer to me, looking curiously at the styrofoam cup and shook his head no. "Well, whomever I offer it too can't seem to get enough of it so don't hesitate to ask for more." I handed him the cup and a fork. He stared at it blankly before tilting his head to the side just very minutely. How cute! Smiling, I showed him my fork, opened my cup a little more, twisted the fork a little and took a bite. Exaggerating the taste with a loud 'mm, mmm' I looked at him expectantly. Your turn Hiei._

_He looked at the cup and sniffed it once. Inspecting it a bit more, he put the fork in and pulled a few noodles all the way out. Letting them sit in his mouth, he chewed a few times, swallowed and stared at me in surprise. He looked at the cup, then me, alternating a few times before holding my gaze._

"_Kagome-sama, it's... this is... is... it's good! Really really good!" I let myself laugh._

"_Of course! Why would I lie to you?" He frowned._

"_I'm a demon you know. Why even be nice to me?"_

"_It doesn't matter if you're a demon. I have lots of demon friends."_

"_I'm not a pure demon."_

"_I have hanyou friends too."_

"_No, I'm not a hanyou. I'm not pure blooded. My blood is mixed." I blinked at him. He thinks that's a bad thing? Judging by his appearance and innocents, I'd say he must have led a hard life because of it. Then again, I never see anything but pure demon species, humans, and hanyous. I offered another smile. _

"_Well, that doesn't matter. I'm your friend now. So long as you're with me, I'll protect you." He looked confused. At least that's better than being doubtful. It would be an insult to me if he doubted me._

"_But you're only human. What can you do?"_

"_I'm a Miko." He looked scared now so I spoke quickly. "Relax Hiei, I just said no harm will come to you. Remember, you're not my only demon friend. If I went around purifying every demon I see, there wouldn't be any left to befriend." He seemed to relax, but he still kept his guard up. "You can trust me Hiei." He held my eyes for a few moments more before being satisfied and going back to his noodles. After finishing three more cups, Hiei seemed content. I offered him another, if not to see him slurp, but he refused with a smile. I wonder when his last meal was. We didn't talk for a while longer, occupying ourselves with watching and listening to the rain._

I made a new pack of ice and glanced out to the living room. Red eyes caught my gaze.

Hiei.

Wait a minute. Hiei! The Hiei that I met in the past is the same Hiei that was here last night! The very same one who's looking at me right now! Oh _Shit_ he's going to tell Mino!

_Don't worry, I won't. At least, not until you're ready for him to remember._

Remember? What? Wait, Hiei, you're a telepath?

_I promise to tell you later. I missed you, Kagome-sama._ He gave me a small smile. Aww, I still want to give him a hug. I walked back into the living room, nearly forgetting the ice bag on the counter. Everyone looked up at me... creepy. I cleared my throat.

"Mino, I'm really glad you're okay. I'm actually surprised your bruise is fading already." I said as I applied the cool package.

"Should he go to the hospital? Get his head checked out?" Hiei asked, smirking to Mino. For some reason, the room became, well, shocked into silence.

"No, I didn't feel any fractures or anything. Daddy just left an ugly bruise. By the time I saw it, it was already purple so judging by how fast it's disappearing, I'd say it was black and grey when Daddy left to work." Mino sighed as I ran my hand through his hair. This bruise must be throbbing still.

"Wow, you must have seen a lot of bruises in your life to be able to tell." The other woman said. I said nothing, not that I would have been able to. Yes, I have seen a lot of bruises, as well as a lot of other injuries as well. Someone, please change the subject.

"So, Shuuichi, not to stress you out or anything, but have you had a look at that story?" Thank you Yusuke! Wait, what?

"Story?" I repeated. Everyone looked at Yusuke to continue.

"Yeah. I found this really old story but because it was so ancient, I could only keep up with a few words. I did read Sacred Jewel a lot though, so it got my interest peaked. Shuuichi is really smart so I figured he'd be able to read it." Sacred Jewel? THE Shikon no Tama? Someone actually wrote about it? Wow, I never thought that something would reach my time! I want to know what it says! First I find an older Hiei, and now this? Today is going great!

"Kagome, you know a lot about the Sacred Jewel, right?" Keiko suddenly asked. Way to kill my mood... Everyone looked at me, probably expecting me to say something intelligent about it. Thankfully, Keiko continued to speak when she noticed everyone staring at me. "She lives at a shrine, like Master Genkai, remember? Her grandfather has a lot of stories about pretty much everything. Hey, Kagome, maybe you should take a look at Yusuke's story." I nodded eagerly to the suggestion. Since Mino had it though, I looked at him to begin leading us to his room. After a moment, he sighed and stood up.

"Follow me to my room." He said unnecessarily. As we all thundered slowly up the stairs, Shiori opened her door and spoke to Mino.

"Shuuichi dear, would you like for me to prepare some snacks before we leave?"

"That would be great, Mrs. Minamino." The other woman replied instead. I guess she's one of those outspoken sort of people... Like Koga... Oh shoot, I just upset myself. Okay Kagome, you'll be able to visit them in about three seasons. Yeah, think of it like a demon would. Just three seasons more.

Shiori laughed heartily and soon everyone was in Mino's room. Unfortunately, my dear older brother made the mistake of falling onto his bed, therefore hitting his face. He groaned in belated pain while Yusuke and the other orange haired boy laughed at his misfortune so I took my seat next to him and let him rest on my lap so I could run my fingers through his hair, something I would do to two of my other long haired demon friends.

"So, girly-guy, where's this story?" The orange haired boy asked. Mino tried to growl in indignity, but since he could barely be heard, I growled quickly and loudy myself for him. He blinked at us in surprise. "Maybe you two really are related." Hiei smirked at that comment. Mino waved his hand to the space in his room.

"Hiei knows where it is." Everyone looked at Hiei expectantly.

"Hiei?" I asked. I broke off the rest of my question. Hiei didn't tell anyone what he knew of the jewel? Mino must have interpreted my question to uncertainty in identity.

"Ah yes, you only know Keiko and Yusuke, don't you? Well, the boy in black with gravity defying hair is Hiei. Kuwabara Shizuru and Kazuma are siblings. We're used to calling him by his surname though. We've known each other for many years now and there are a few others in our close circle of friends you will no doubt meet."

"Okay." I smiled softly to Hiei, who nodded in his own mock greeting before retrieving the story of the Shikon no Tama. I stared at the massive thing, noting to myself to prevent myself from drooling. My heart sped in anticipation. What would it say? Is it safe for me to be around when it's being read? Does it say anything about our battle? Me? Me being a time traveler?

"Oh, May I see it? Please, please, please-?"

"Hn." Hiei tossed it our way, the ancient rolled up parchment being caught in Mino's hand easily, despite his reclined position. He sat up to sit next to me and handed it to me.

xXx

So, who saw that coming: Kagome having met a younger Hiei? I always pictured Hiei being particularly huggable when he was young, so I really couldn't help this little surprise from showing in the story. .

Remember to read both story versions! The siblings actually have secrets already!

Not much but was redone here. I hope you continue reading!


	7. Close Calls

Here's the next chapter! I would have gotten it up sooner, but I have a college English Class every Saturday and I bring my purse with me only for that class, as well as my flash drive. Yes, I have my chapters written on paper, but I save them on my little baby. For the last two classes I haven't had need for it, so it just stayed in my purse and with my faulty memory, was quickly forgotten. I had a panic attack and a moment of mourning whenever I wanted to type. Soon after I posted the last chapter, I began redoing this one. I was almost done until that unfortunate Saturday came along. As you can tell, I remembered where it was and you have your chapter! Of course, I also washed it in the washer and dryer... I have no idea how I managed to wash it when the load was all shirts and no pants or pockets. Oh the life I live, it's so hard for little oh me...

I believe I've also been neglecting to mention that I own no one in my story. Please don't sue me.

xXx

_I saw myself walking in a corridor, following Sesshomaru. He led me to a room that would probably be best called a study. There were scrolls in cupboards along the walls and a few isles of bookshelves for more scrolls. There were a few maps laid along tables that were probably representing the other lands of other demon royalty. In the farthest wall from the doors, was a family portrait. Sesshomaru was there with his mother and father in both their canine and human forms. In front of the picture was a desk with blank parchment on it. Sesshomaru led me to this desk, bidding me to sit next to him. I obeyed._

"_I wish for your assistance, Miko Kagome, in chronicling the story of the Shikon no Tama." He explained as he cleared the way for the paper and some ink and brushes. "I trust you have discovered at least how the jewel came to be created?"_

"_I'll help you as much as I can, Sesshomaru-sama." I replied. He nodded in satisfaction and drew out a small basket of feathers._

"_These will be your signature; Proof that you have helped me. Choose any combination to be added to the knobs. We will have a painter commission a picture of all of us who destroyed Naraku." We? "Then, so that the world will have proof of this saga, we will tie that picture to the story." I saw myself nod with a smile._

"_As you wish, my lord." I said while giving him a small bow, regardless of me sitting down._

Everyone was looking at me as I held the very scroll I just saw about to be created. That was weird. I can't remember something like that happening, but I know it did. How else would this monstrous thing be in my hands? Okay Kagome, just start talking before they think you've become brain dead.

"It's very old." Duh, say something else! "And was written in a royal house." That's better. "Two people wrote it, maybe more... There were illustrations that went with it..." But there not here. Maybe that's a good thing. Otherwise they might start saying I look like one of the people in it.

"Yeah, the original pictures are at my house. They're in good condition but I didn't want to risk them being ruined by moving them." Yusuke said.

"Hiei, could you get the picture out as well?" Mino asked. Hiei complied and drew out a modern looking paper from the bottom left drawer. "Yusuke had the original copied, though it doesn't seem to be nearly as close to the beauty the original no doubt had." I nodded in understanding. The picture was passed around.

"It's amazing you can tell so much without even opening the scroll." Keiko grinned to me as Yusuke and herself were the first to look at the copied picture.

"Well, these colors are like the signature of a lord from the ending of the warring states period." I said, pointing to Sesshomaru's red, white, green and blue swirled ribbons. There was a small yellow line waving through all of them. "The ribbon and feathers on the other knobs are like the signature of another or more people." Maybe I wasn't the only one to help Sesshomaru. That's a possibility, considering I don't really know him that well.

"What about knowing there were illustrations?" Kazuma asked. The picture made his way to him.

"The ribbons are a signature, and when they're this long it kind of means they were meant to hold the picture against the scroll." If I'm correct in my half guessing based on a weird vision. Yusuke smacked his fist in rising excitement.

"That's how I found them! Shuuichi, your new sister is amazing!"

"She's my sister, what do you expect?" I giggled at Mino's conceited pride and actually opened the big scroll. The writing was beautiful and elegant. I knew Sesshomaru was royalty and no doubt knew how to read and write, but for it to be this... pretty... It looked amazing. I wish I could have seen that vision a little longer to see him actually write this!

"Can you read it?" Hiei asked. _Everyone's starting to stare._ Thanks for the heads up, Hiei. I cleared my throat.

"This is my story. This is my life. I have not become greater than my father, but I shall die happier. The greatest threat to my lands, the world, and my family is now disposed of. I am certain that my father smiles at my accomplishments. Before I join the festival to celebrate our victory over the evil that was Naraku, I will begin to recount the tale of what happened. With the help of the Miko whose power determined the tide of our most dangerous battle, the last tale of the Shikon no Tama will be chronicled. I am the Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru. This was made before that party at Kaede's village? I thought he just said I helped; I thought I just saw myself help! Is this really from Sesshomaru?

"You read it so easily." Shizuru commented. Well, yeah I guess I did. I probably should have made it look like I was struggling a bit. Oh well, now they know I have an easy time reading that which is ancient, Kagome, so go along!

"I've had a lot of practice. My shrine has a lot of scrolls written like this one." Exempting the fact that this is from a demon and those were from humans.

"How much do you really know about this Sacred Jewel of Four Souls?" Keiko asked, looked genuinely curious. She handed the copied picture my way, finally. Oh, if only I could have told you all my adventures with it. I gave an almost hallow chuckle.

"I know almost everything about it." Crap, that sounds suspicious. "My grandfather kept on about this era for nearly three years." Much better.

_How many times can you save yourself from a close call?_

Leave me alone Hiei! This is hard for me!

I imagined myself pouting but I chuckled in reality. He gave the slightest of smirks. I glanced at the picture and tried not to open my mouth in shock. It obviously wasn't from the past, but I knew who was drawn in the picture. I was in the middle, dressed in traditional Miko garbs and with a bow poised to shoot. To my right was Ayame, her claws ready to tear flesh. To my left was Sango, in mid throw of her Hiraikotsu and in her fighting uniform. To Ayame's right was a wolf and further along the line, going lower on the paper was Kouga. He was in midrun, looking as if he was trying to slow down. His legs were paled, like he had the sacred jewels glowing and his legs were covered in tornados. To Sango's left was Miroku. Kirara should have been between Sango and Miroku... Maybe whoever tried to copy the picture couldn't get her right. Who knows, maybe Kirara was in mid transformation and the artist just saw a blob. Above me were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, their swords raised and merging in power. Below all of us, in the semi circle we sort of made, was a circle. Someone scribbled a note next to it, reading' The Shikon No Tama.'

"So are you going to explain this jewel? It sounds really important for a war and the help of a holy woman." Shizuru drawled out in my pause. This time I almost couldn't prevent my small laugh.

"If I explained all I knew about the Jewel, I'd have to squeeze a five hundred year old story about a thousand year long adventure in as few minutes as possible. That sounds pretty difficult if you ask me." I waved off whatever comment someone would have made. "I'll try anyway. In short, before it disappeared, the Jewel of four souls was created by a woman named Midoriko. She was a very strong Miko, a priestess, as well as a very capable Taijiya, demon exterminator or a fighter. In an epic and long-lasting battle between herself, a fire cat as a partner, and countless demons after her blood, she sacrificed herself to stop the battle. She trapped the souls of all of her enemies into her heart as well, creating the sacred jewel.

After her death, the jewel passed onto countless hands, multiplying the power of demons and humans alike by at least ten folds. That's when the legends came in. With its fame highlighting its power, and the exclusion of the fact that whoever used it died, countless more souls suffered. It brought death and sadness to whomever it came in contact with. Eventually, it disappeared before returning to the village Midoriko had created, and the descendants of her village guarded it until it started to seek someone strong enough to actually contain it."

"Yeah yeah, the jewel is powerful. What does the rest of the scroll say?" Yusuke interrupted.

_We are used to the idea of evil seeking power so you really didn't have to go through that much detail, Kagome-sama._

I think I've told you before that you don't have to add sama to my name. Anyway, even Mino? Just what do you guys do?

_How we know about demons and what we do is a secret._ I felt Hiei grinning at me. _But I'll tell you this much: Yusuke is part demon and we all know this._

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Sorry." I hid my face behind the scroll, not knowing that I had been staring. Is Hiei telling the truth? They know about demons? One way to make sure. "It's just, whenever I mention demons, people either freak out in paranoia or tell me adamantly that there isn't such things." Ah, I feel guilt in the air. Not that I take pride in their discomfort, but now I have proof for Hiei's statements.

_If you rub it in their face, they'll become suspicious._

Crap, you're right.

"Uh, did I say something weird?" Way to go, Kagome. That'll relax them...

"No, but, Kagome, do you believe in demons?" Keiko questioned. Shoot, now what? Okay, I'm not supposed to know they actually exist. I'm not supposed to know that one of my best friends is betrothed to a part demon –Hey, she's betrothed to a part demon?- Um, I'm not supposed to be TOO comfortable with the idea of demons living next door to me...

"Well, do you?" I hate myself. Thankfully, that seemed to be the right thing to say. Keiko nodded easily and smiled to me, seemingly relaxing everyone else.

"I do. There has to be otherwise there wouldn't be stories of them."

"However, people do like to be creative." Mino said, seemingly reading my mind. Keiko threw a small glare to him. Yeah, I guess they _don't_ want to say there are no such things as demons

"Regardless of whether the stories are true or false, which would you prefer?" Hiei asked. "What kinds of demons do you like hearing about?" He was asking everyone. Come on Hiei, this is hard for me!

"Thieves. Fox thieves." Mino said first. I giggled.

"Kitsune thieves? Really?"

_You have no idea._

"I like to hear about lost demon princes finding their families or true place." Keiko said, looking at Yusuke. She gave him a hug. "Or just coming home." Yusuke blushed. Prince? Is Yusuke related to royalty?

"Probably one's where humans become friends with demons." Shizuru answered. I think I see a pattern. They're explaining the kinds of demons they know.

"I've heard a lot of stories where demons protect whole villages and are worshipped for it." Kazuma said happily, completely throwing away my hypothesis.

"You idiot. There aren't any stories like that!" Yusuke accused. Before anyone could say anything on the matter, I interrupted. After all, Kazuma had answered truthfully, and correctly.

"Actually, there are. Those are some of the more numerous stories. However, because there are so many most are either forgotten or mixed and confused with others." Kazuma stuck out his tongue to Yusuke, who pointed his finger at him as if he had a gun. I laughed. "What about you, Yusuke?"

"Fights." He said easily, giving me his attention. "Good against evil, evil against evil, evil acting like a good guy; anything with a good battle or war." I think I understand your thinking, Yusuke.

"The one's that get your blood pulsing and nerves itching to do what you're listening to?" I grinned, leaning closer to him. "Where the next moment could be the last breath of either participant, but you don't know which way the tide will turn?" He did a butterfly with his knees as he leaned closer to me as well. "The ones where all you want to do is urge the fighters to never stop because their fighting is escalating to become worthy of gods?" I could feel my adrenaline rising just from talking.

"Yeah, those stories!" He was grinning as hard as I was and we just stared into each other's eyes. No wonder he wanted to know what his story said. There will no doubt be plenty details about the numerous fights over the jewel shards. He'll like them. Most of them, at least.

"What about you?" Hiei interrupted. _Or do you like to live the action?_

That's mean Hiei, putting me in the spotlight.

"Um, well, you go first."

_Touché._

I don't hear you speaking.

_I like hearing the stories you tell me, Kagome-sama. The one's about you fighting along side your friends. Your struggles, and achievements._

Aw, that's really sweet Hiei, but you still have to say something out loud.

"Come on Hiei. Since you're reluctant to share, you obviously have something." Mino said. Hiei glared at him, though Mino only smiled as if innocent. I think I found your best friend, Hiei.

"Come on Pyromaniac, spill it and get it over with." Shizuru encouraged. Hiei looked at me before turning his attention to the ceiling. He was fighting the urge to blush.

"Survival."

"You mean, the struggles and accomplishments someone achieves with their friends and families." I elaborated with a smile. The stories I used to tell him. No one made a comment, and really, what could you say without feeling weird? I guess they don't know a lot about you, Hiei. "I like those stories too. Adventures with your precious ones either being full demon, mixed demon, hanyou, or human, or just outcasts... They make me feel grateful for what I have. Is that why you like them too?"

"Hn." _They're interesting stories. When you tell them, who wouldn't want to listen?_ "So what about you?" I stood up and placed a hand over my chest.

"Well _I_ like all of those stories that you mentioned, but I have three favorite demons whom I will never be bored of." Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue.

_If you tell them that, they'll become suspicious. You can keep Youko as one of them, but I'd chose two other demons to talk about._

It's not like they'll want me to tell them who it is.

With that said, and thought, I sat back down, opened the scroll and prepared to start reading again.

"Wait, wait, wait, Princess." Shizuru started. "Elaborate a little. What three demons?"

Shoot.

_I told you so. There are three of us in this room who could easily be who you're thinking of if you don't correct their guesses._

I don't remember you being this evil.

_A lot can change a person after five hundred years._

You can say that again.

"Ka-go-me my-" No! Not that song! Anything but that song!

"Okay! Please Keiko, shh!" I begged, standing up quickly and prepared to tackle my friend to the ground to keep her quite. She laughed and swept her hand to the ground in front of me. The stage was mine. I set the scroll next to Mino and stood where she wanted me to be. I cleared my throat. "Well, my three favorite demons have three things in common." Okay, I'm really pulling this out of thin air... Who the heck do I know that resembles two other people? "They're all males, have golden eyes, and a shade of silver hair." I said as I swept my hands behind me. I closed my eyes and tried to think. Can I really use them? Um, yeah, I guess I can. Way to go, Kagome! You found some people!

"Silver hair, huh? You like'm old?" Shizuru asked, giving me a mocking look. I nodded eagerly to her. Clutching my hands in front of me, I took on the look of a dreaming schoolgirl. I should be an actor.

"Oh yes, very old. The youngest one is at least three hundred and the oldest well over a thousand years old! The youngest is an Inu hanyou with silver hair to his lower back, he has golden eyes with elongated pupils, wears a red Hinezumi no Koromo that used to be a gift from his father to his human mother, and he wields a huge sword created from his father's fang. He was involved with the adventure of the Shikon no Tama for more than fifty-five years, though he slept through nearly fifty years of it." I cupped my hands on the top of my head. "His most notable feature is his little white dog ears!" I smiled. Kazuma was looking thoughtful.

"Fifty years of sleep? I'd like to do that. – Ow!" Shizuru smacked him behind the head.

"Don't be an idiot." She warned. Mino looked sympathetic while Yusuke and Keiko laughed a little.

"Since he was part of the Tale of the Shikon no Tama, it's no wonder how you know about this demon." Keiko managed to comment. Yusuke wiped the tears from his eyes. Poor Kazuma, I hope he's not teased like this too often.

"What about the other two?" Yusuke asked. I pretended to sweep my hands over my long hair again.

"This demon has long silver hair, like moonlight, just a little longer than mine since he's much taller than I am. His golden eyes only reflect anger or determination when provoked. He wears a breast plate of teeth even though it's unneeded and a long white Mokomoko Boa that wraps over one shoulder and still nearly touches the ground.

"He carries two swords: one is from his father's fang that has the ability to revive over one hundred humans from the dead in just one sweep, and another that was formed from his own flesh when a third sword, made from the bones of a demon so vile that the sword would posses anyone else who tries to wield it, had shattered and become useless. Of course, no one was there to witness that fight so the accounts are not credible due to his, quiet nature.

"He's the older brother of the Inu hanyou, except he can control poison and is very prideful of his pure demon blood. He's the Lord of the western lands in the demon society and was involved with the Shikon no Tama for only the last few years for revenge." Shoot, I think I said too much. I could feel Hiei opening his telepathic link, though I didn't know who he was talking to or what he was saying. I used the silence to try to figure out how to word my next description.

"And the third?" Kazuma asked slowly. I sighed. Is it too much to ask just to read the scroll? Oh well. I stood up straighter and smiled. I'm guessing they're familiar with Youko, maybe even know him, so I'm going to have fun.

xXx

I just want to note that I have no idea about the preservation of ancient Japanese scrolls. I'm not sure about the whole ribbons and royalty thing either. I made all that up, but I'm glad to say that I think it's probable. Also, I would appreciate it if someone, anyone, double checks me on my Japanese spelling. I'm sure I spelt it correctly, but I'm a fan girl and I have no actual education on the language.

Yes, _Diamonds of the Night_, my stories do match. I try so hard to make it so, and I am happy with the results so far.

I'm going to try to update at least twice a month, but I can't promise anything. Last time I did that with my other YYH story, things didn't quite work out. Of course, I was a horribly amateur writer back then, but I became superstitious with the fact that if I said I'd update of a certain day, I'd be too busy and would actually forget about the story. I'm so ashamed...

This chapter has been redone! Again. But this is the final time, I swear! Feel free to keep reading!


	8. Past Relations

Kat: Yeh, changed my name a bit. My friend who was going to post stories with me decided she'd rather read fanfiction instead of typing it too. That's fine, except I don't think she'll ever finish her Lion King story... So yeah, I took a lot longer trying to update this time. Sorry. The YYH half of this fic decided for me that it couldn't keep going the way it was heading so I had to change almost everything about itself. And because of the, the second half of THIS chapter had to be changed accordingly. I'm trying really hard to get to the main part of the story soon.

Yeah, there's a class field trip that's supposed to be sent to the past so I'm trying to get the first day of school to occur by next chapter. That's a lot of changes that I have to make... TT.TT Woe is me.

xXx

I looked at Mino, who glanced at me briefly before glancing to his friends. I answered with as much suspense as I could muster. Surprises are fun.

"The third demon is a much older demon compared to the Inugami Daiyoukai I spoke of last. He's definitely more talkative too, at least when he has alcohol, or a pretty body next to him." I've only seen him drunk once, and that was in a demon village we had stopped in. **That** was a night I hope I never forget. I giggled at the memory. "He has sharp contemplative eyes that are so golden they pierce your soul with the depth of emotion held in them. They're so deep, you can never tell what he's thinking or planning in a battle unless he wants you to be clued in. His plans are elaborate and numerous since he prefers to premeditate his moves many steps in advance, preparing for everything and anything that has the slightest chance of happening. He wears a plain tunic, loose pants and simple sandals, all white as if to mock his pursuers in the dark. He's a thief, a kitsune thief. You may have heard of him." I glanced to my brother, who was looking more interested by each word I said. I could feel the anxiousness in the air as everyone seemed to be hanging on everything I said. It was almost creepy.

"…well?" Yusuke asked.

"Well," I decided to make them wait a little longer. I think they do know about him. Oh well. I'll just tell them something they most likely don't know about one of my favorite thieves. "He's an infamous apparition, powerful too. He has two forms, one being a bluish silver spirit fox, strong and old enough to have nine tails. The other form is more humanoid and very tall, dressed in the clothes I described earlier with pale ivory skin, two furry ears on his head," I cupped my hands over my head to help explain just how tall his ears were and where they sat on him before sweeping my hand behind me. " long hair also a silvery blue," I brought my hand lower. "and a cute fuzzy tail!" I beamed. I tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring in an almost fearful expression.

"His, name?" Mino asked.

"Youko Kurama!" I said proudly as I spun in a small circle as if I had the greatest secret in the world. And I did know the best secret ever. Youko Kurama in my brother by soul bonding. I stopped to face everyone, unfortunately preventing me from looking at my brother. "He's a legend of legends between thieves, almost to a godlike degree! He also has a harem of demonesses, demons or even humans he dubs as beautiful as the treasure he steals. I'm not sure if he keeps any individual for long, since his fancy is always shifting, but he's loyal to his friends to the point of sacrificing himself for them. That's why he only keeps those close to him in a small number. That's his major weakness." I shushed everyone so they don't go telling the world that bit of information.

"A harem, huh?" Shizuru grinned. ...I guess they're still stuck on that idea. Then again, I've never met any of these chosen individuals. Youko only spoke about them and said he didn't have any at the moment... Maybe he was lying?

"Kagome, why don't you come and take these snacks up?" Shiori called.

"'Kay!" I jumped softly over Keiko, who was laying on Yusuke, before walking normally in the hallway. I could hear laughter as if it was trying to be quiet.

_You sure know how to add meat to the bones of a story._

What are you laughing at?

_Youko Kurama._

The description is true and you know it.

_No one was really expecting to learn that much about him, is all._

So you all know him?

Hiei didn't answer, but I did feel a mischievous agreement. For some reason, he was having fun. Odd. I walked slowly to the stairs to head towards the kitchen where Shiori was no doubt waiting.

"_Are they worried?" Hiei had asked after an unknown amount of time had trickled by. The thunder rolled in the distance and I looked at him from gazing at the dirt in front of my toes. He was referring to my friends who I had mentioned to him earlier._

"_I wouldn't doubt it. I'm sure they want to look for me, but any scent or footprints have most likely been washed away completely from the rain. There isn't much they can do to find me." I concluded as I hugged my knees close to my face again. They were all probably feeling bad about me being gone in this weather too. Inuyasha might have been yelled at or even blamed after realizing that I got lost._

"_I've never had friends, so I don't know what it's like to worry about someone or be worried over." Hiei said easily in his way to cheer me up. A life without friends. I'd personally go insane in loneliness. His comment didn't make me smile. If anything, if made me frown. He looked at me almost expectantly. _

"_Well, I'm your friend now." I smiled to him. He looked away when he realized that he was starting to blush. Too cute! Eventually in our conversation, we exchanged our latest journeys. I ruled most of the conversation, but Hiei was only shy. I did learn a lot about him though._

_I learned that he was an elemental demon of fire and ice. His fire origins are unknown, but his ice blood came from the Koorime in an isolated island in the sky. He explained that they isolate themselves so that their tears, which become valuable gems when shed, won't be forced from them. Males are therefore forbidden and when he was born, because he was a male, he was thrown off the edge of the island. I was shocked and very upset. He was only a baby, and his mother just abandoned him like that? He said that his mother wanted very much to keep him, but the elders had forced her best friend to do the 'honors' as he called it. He said that she had whispered for him to survive and take a bloody revenge on the whole race since they deserved it in her opinion. _

_I gave him a hug and was glad that he didn't resist, despite my rather, indecent attire. I told him that no one should have such a shallow meaning and I advised him to live his life gaining friends he could cherish as any family and live his life for them. He told me that he had a mother, and that he had a constant reminder of her. He showed me the tear gem she had cried for him when he was born and explained that it was different than the normal tear gems shed by the Koorime. I told him that if he wanted, I would be honored to call him my son if he would accept a humble Miko as a foster mother. He gave a shy smile at the thought._

_I had told him about my adventures with the Shikon Jewel. How I came through time by means of the bone eaters well, how I was almost killed after rescuing Inuyasha, how we became friends and I had broken the Shikon no Tama the first time. I told him about how I met Kaede, Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Shippo Miroku, Hachi, Sango, Kirara, Rin, and all of my other friends, both demon, human, and hanyou, as well as about most of our battles other than with Naraku. The battles with him were just a morale killer. After a long time of Hiei staring at me in amazement, I told him about my last battle with Naraku. _

_He asked if I had the jewel with me and I didn't lie to him. I did have it. He wondered why he wasn't affected by it if it was such a magnet. I wondered if it was because he didn't need it, was proud with his current strength, or was pure of heart. I even threw out the idea of his mother's tear gem keeping him on the path that wouldn't lead to his self-destruction. He ended up admitting that he felt very relaxed and calm when gazing at his heirloom. We showed each other our gifts and we stared at them both. They looked almost exactly alike save for the color and a slight difference in size. Okay, so that wasn't so similar, but a glance might confuse someone._

_I decided that it was getting really late so after a few moments more of comfortable silence, I spoke again. "Well, let's get some rest, Hiei. I don't know what time it is, but I know it's been a while since I last slept. We should probably have a guard, but I'm used to falling asleep with my adopted kitsune kit in my arms, so…" I shrugged before opening my arms expectantly at him. He looked at me blankly. "Come on, I promise not to bite." He hesitantly moved to sit next to me. "I said I was used to him in my arms." I chided gently before pulling him into my lap. I let him shift himself until he was resting against my stomach comfortably. He was blushing a little, but I guess that's to be expected. I _was_ still in my underwear and bra._

"_You're not wearing any clothes." Hiei commented after a while. I began to stroke his hair, pulling out the various twigs leaves and other small debris that was caught in it._

"_I am, just not enough to be decent." I said softly._

"_...You don't smell human." I smiled, gently unknotting the easier tangles in his long hair with one hand._

"_What do I smell like?" I encouraged softly. Hiei nuzzled my arm, sniffing it lightly. I felt his eyelashes flutter against it._

"_...a meadow. One full of flowers after a light shower." Hiei must have been so tired. It only takes a little bit of tender soothing and soft words and he's ready to sleep. _

"_That's what Shippo said once." Hiei was quiet after that. He didn't fall asleep right away, but he just relaxed in my arms. He probably thought he'd never feel this sort of kindness ever again. I began to hum for him. I had no idea what kind of lullaby to hum for Hiei, so I kept the notes low and long. That, mixed with the constant splashing of raindrops on puddles and the occasional rumble of thunder outside, caused us both to slip easily into unconsciousness._

_x_

_It was sudden and hard. Thunder clapped loud enough to shake even me and Hiei from inside out cave. We stood up in surprise and sleepy stupor. Soon after, we unwillingly participated in a yawning contest that lasted until I was smart enough to look away when it was Hiei's turn. Why are yawns so contagious?_

"_Morning?" Hiei gave me a smile and I _finally_ got dressed. I filled my canteen again and prepared to start another fire when Hiei offered to try. He wanted to practice his fire heritage and be of some use at the same time. As he held the metallic canteen, he explained how his differencing elements hurt him if he tried to keep them both even in strength. He said his ice abilities gradually grew with his fire abilities, but it was easier for him to control fire. I told him that maybe one day, he could control the hottest fires in the world. He asked where that was. I told him it was in the underworld. Hell. He gave me a skeptical glance before concentrating on his task. He eventually had the canteen glowing and even though I saw no proof of the flame, he seemed ecstatic. He poured the now hot water into new ramen cups and we waited for them to soften. Soon we were eating the easy to make meal, this time only one cup each._

I wish Hiei was still a little kid so that I could hug him some more. Maybe I should offer him some noodles.

_So long as no one ever sees me eat them._

But you're so cute.

_I have a reputation now. I going to leave, but I'll see you later in the week. Bye, Kagome-sama._

A reputation? My little Hiei has a reputation? I felt Hiei laugh as he cut off his mental link. I can't really see Hiei being serious all the time...

"Here sweety." Shiori greeted as she handed over the tray of crackers and topping and some tea. I counted the cups, being interrupted by her when she saw my calculating look. "Hiei always seems to leave by the time I finish preparing some food to eat whenever anyone comes over. I'm not offended, rather, I'm amazed. **I** don't even know when I end up making snacks, but he seems prone to leaving every single time I do." I nod, regardless of my confusion. Maybe five hundred years do change a demon. The Hiei I knew would never turn down a chance for a snack. Well, he did say he was leaving... Oh well. She followed me upstairs and I saw my younger brother waiting in front of his door.

"I'm ready mother." He said while giving me a smile. He had a small hat on his head and a pair of simple jeans and a shirt. He looked ready for a long day.

"I was just about to get you." Shiori said as stopped walking. "Oh, and Kagome dear. I was going to stop by your school before it closed to pick up a class roster and to enroll you. Is there any specific class you want to try to get in?" I thought for a moment. I really wanted to be in whatever class Keiko might be in, but we're not in the grade so I don't even think that's possible. I'm just a year younger than her. I touched my chin as I thought.

"Something with, history. Feudal Japan mostly." Maybe I can learn about the fate my friends will have, or even if the story of the Shikon Jewel is preserved in the official past and not just a personal library. Shiori smiled and said she would mention that to my counselor before leaving with an energetic Hata pulling her along. He always did love any feminine attention. Having a mother again must be his greatest dream. I continued to the room to see everyone but Hiei still present. Mino was holding his head and Keiko was rubbing circles on his back.

"Mino?" I asked before glancing to everyone. "What's wrong?"

"After Hiei left, he got a headache. Or a migraine. Whichever is stronger." Yusuke answered, looking worried. I bit my lip.

"Hiei knew about them though, so maybe it's been going on for a while." Kazuma mentioned. I sat on Mino's other side and ran my fingers through his hair. After a while, he fell unconscious. I jumped to my feet in shock.

"That isn't healthy!" I declared, about to start to the phone to call the hospital. Shizuru held me back.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling for some help." I said, almost ready to pull my arm out of her hand. She didn't let go, but she looked at her brother.

"Call Yukina or Genkai." He got up to do as she asked, or demanded, but he slowed long enough to give her a confused look. Her gaze wasn't one to be questioned though. She spoke to me again. "You stay next to him. The hospital isn't as good as our friends." Right. A degree in medicine can't beat friendship... Well, if my past adventures can vouch for anything, I guess that's a plausible statement. I am not the best healer in the past, but my friends always prefer me to their own time's healers. Than again, it may just be because I have a first aid his with a few medicines that haven't been created yet and are the most potent... Never mind. I pouted to Shizuru, but since she seemed to be the oldest and therefore the one in charge, I obeyed. Kazuma walked back in after me and Keiko managed to lay Mino on hi back on his bed.

"I'm going to go escort Yukina back here." Yusuke stood up.

"I'll go with you." And the two left. I let out a soft whine and started pacing. No one stopped me, but Keiko did try to make me feel better. She said that Mino isn't a stranger to pain and that he'll be okay, especially if this Yukina girl comes to check on him. He isn't a stranger to pain? What the heck to they do?

"They're detective representatives." Shizuru spoke. I said that out loud?

"Oh. Kazuma too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Yusuke I could see. He's the kind of person who'd love to protect something with his fists. Right?" Keiko nodded. "Kazuma seems... more likely to read a book than anything. He might have been a street fighter if his interactions with Yusuke have anything to say, but he seems to have calmed down."

"Wow. You hit the bullseye." Keiko said, looking amazed. I blushed a little before picking up a cup of tea and sipping it. Shizuru and Keiko did the same. When the doorbell rang, I flew down the stairs to answer it. There was Yusuke and Kazuma was a demonic girl about Hiei's height with the same colored red eyes. I stared for a good second before finding my breath and voice.

"Yukina?" The girl nodded unsurely. I took her hand and led her upstairs. "Please, you have to help him. I don't know if you can, but the others say you're really good and that you're amazing with the ability to heal someone. Well, not really, but that's what they imply. I could only imagine how they met you but Mino just fainted and I know that's not normal and it couldn't possibly be from that black eye Daddy gave him this morning and-" Yusuke and Kazuma were still downstairs and Keiko and Shizuru were still in the room. We were in the middle of the stairs by now. I continued my rant in a shushed whisper. "If you have to use any demonic techniques, by all means please do so." I continued at a normal level so the others don't get suspicious at my sudden silence. "I'm so worried 'cause before when-"

"Um, Kagome, right?" I nodded and stopped to look at her. We were in the hallway. "You don't know me, but you trust me?" I could easily hear the silent question; You don't fear the fact that I'm a demoness?

"Just don't let the other's know that I know. Especially Mino." I whispered.

"Who's Mino?" She asked in a normal volume.

"My brother." I answered as we entered the room.

"Shuuichi-san!" Oh yeah, that's his name. She looked over his face before ordering everyone out of the room.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, before closing the door.

"No, Yusuke and Kazuma explained the situation before we left. I have everything I might need with me." I just now noticed the bag she was holding in the arm I hadn't been leading her by. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan." I nodded dumbly to her smile before closing the door. Keiko led me downstairs where the boys were. After a few minutes of pacing, Yusuke stood up and pointed to me.

"Would you stop that!"

"Sit." I said before really thinking. By the time I took more three steps, I realized what I had actually said and froze. Yusuke had sat back down, but now he was looking at me in confusion. This would be an 'oh shit' moment. I sat down on the sofa and curled up next to the arm. "Sorry. I'm worried, okay."

"You only knew him for about, what, three days? We've known him for years and we know he'll be fine, especially with Yukina taking care of him. Really, don't worry. You're making me want to fret." Keiko said as she touched my shoulder in a comforting way. I sighed and rested my head in my arms.

_Really, don't worry._

Hiei?

_Kagome-sama._

Don't call me that.

_He'll be fine. I promise._ I hummed out loud and thought about Yukina. Everyone seems to trust her, so I guess I can too. She did have a kind aura, after all. It actually reminds me of...

Hiei?

He pressed against my mind to let me know he was listening.

Are you-, is Yukina, related to you?

For a moment I couldn't hear anything, but I could still feel him.

_Yes._

How wonderfull.

Hiei's presence left, leaving behind the feeling of embarrassment and relief. A sister. My Hiei had a sister, younger I believe. She's adorable, so I hope after Mino's incident, I can get to know her. Because she's female, I wonder if she's more adapt to her ice element the way Hiei prefers his fire. With all the blue she wears, I would guess so. Do the others know she's a demon? Do the others know she's Hiei's sister? Well, I suppose I can't exactly ask them about it unless I want explain to them how I know.

"_Remember, my lovely sister, unless you have the best reason possible, never let another know all of what you know." Kuronue told me. It was a few days after the bonding ceremony that we performed to connect our souls. We were separated from Youko and Hiei. Kuronue was leading me to a demonic forest that he and Youko always head to if they get separated and while we traveled, Kuronue taught me lessons that he hoped would help me live longer than normal demons. Now that I was bonded to their souls, they expected me to live at least 250 years. I was supposed to slow in age at 25 years and by the closing of my live stop completely until I just die._

"_What about family?" Kuronue flashed a smile that shined even in the darkness of the night._

"_Family matters are full of exceptions. Blood relations mean very little if you just can't stand an individual. If you are related by a joining of marriage, should you adore a new member, than by all means, share. Know them better until you find a reason to avoid them, so be careful regardless."_

"_Soul relations?" Kuronue pulled me into his arms and began to fly. _

"_If you have any distrust, than you will be no more than friends whom you no longer speak to." His voice was low, carrying a bit of hurt as if I was suggesting something he didn't like. I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Then it's a good thing we trust each other." I smiled. He flashed another grin before speeding up, causing me to scream in surprise. "Kuronue! Ahh!" He tossed me into the air, catching me and promising not to do it again before breaking that promise. I laughed so hard that night._

xXx

Kat: Totally been meaning to put a small moment with Kuronue in there. Yeah, Kagome bounded her soul to Kuronue, Youko and Hiei. I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm confusing you all. I REALL hope to get to that mentioned-in-the-summary field trip, but I don't think that'll be for another three or more chapters.

Yukina made an appearance and I'm proud to say Kazuma didn't go all gaga to the barfing extreme! I hate that, personally, and with such a serious situation I think it's fitting that he be mature around the ice maiden. By all means, tell me if I'm wrong.


	9. First day of class and who is that?

KH: Wow. There has been almost no time to type lately. This time though, I'll admit the reason to be my laziness. Sorry! I just checked out that Secrets of the Solstice ad that keeps popping up on the site and I got hooked. Horribly so. And then my computer crashed shortly after... Well, I really wanted to take a break from the game anyway and didn't feel like doing my work for school, so here's the fruit of the labor!

Enjoy! (And even though I haven't said it in a while, I own no one. Yet...)

xXx

Thankfully, Mino had no more fainting episodes. Yukina did a wonderful job of helping him. I learned about the town through Hata and his own little friends while Mino did his own thing. Like reading. I would never be able to read as much as he does. Uhg. I think that's the only attribute my step brother has that I cringe at the thought of. Yeah, I have that scroll I plan to read, and probably end up writing, but I can only keep my attention on it for a few minutes at a time. I know _everything_ written already. Sure I love a good story, and you can't go wrong with one you lived through, but it's just...bleh. I'd rather read it to someone who isn't familiar with it.

Anyway.

Now it's the first day of school this morning. Turns out I'm younger than all of Mino's friends, and not just Keiko. That translates to being we have no chance of seeing each other often. Everyone is a Senior and Mino and Shizuru are in College. Not that I'm scared to be away from them or anything. The feudal era was full of strangers that I loved to meet. It's just disappointing to not see my new friends as often as I'd like. The major good thing going for me was the fact that I sort of had easy classes.

I had sort of gotten ahead in my math book last year... well, finished it really, when I was in the past. When I came home to finish the school year, turns out the course only required the chapters that I had already been gone over. I was now ahead of my class without meaning to. So, Math will, hopefully, be a breeze. If not I can always ask Keiko, or Mino.

As a Science class, I'm taking Chemistry. It's a long shot, but I'm hoping to apply what I learned about herbs and plants to help me with this class. If anything, I want to have fun... Though, what I've heard Chemistry isn't an easy course. Okay, this might be a problem class...

My Language class will be English. That's sort of easy, despite the language being the most difficult to learn due to the many exceptions to the rules. I know a bit of sloppy English though, so. Yeah.

Father wouldn't let me take PE so I have and Art class replacing it. It's going to be fun since the theme for the pencil course this year is fantasy. Yeah, a couple of sketches of Ah-Un, Shippo, Kouga... It'll be great. Maybe even Sesshomaru. I'm pretty sure I have that recording somewhere in my room. If not I can have Momma send it here.

I didn't need a History class so as another elective I'm taking Fuedal Japanese Mythology. It's six credits meaning two classes so I don't need another class this year. It's worth that much because it's longer than normal classes, being a part of a new program the school adopted this year. I'm supposed to head to my counselor at the end of my last class so she can bring me and a few other students to the campus actually holding the course. I can't wait for this one.

At least, that's the schedule Shiori explained...

After a short stumble in the stairs and a quick breakfast of toast, and nearly forgetting all of my supplies, I was walking out of the front door with my security guards on either side of me. Shiori and Daddy had left early this morning but left a note on the living room table telling us to have a good day and that they'll be home for dinner. I'm pretty sure Hata and Mino didn't see it.

As we walked, Hata spoke adamantly about his interest in the Archery Club. He had a friend that was already a part of the team who spoke about rumors that a new instructor was going to replace the last one, who was planning on retirement. I told him about my own interest about the bow and arrow and he visibly glowed at the subtle encouragement to go ahead and try it. After he mentioned that the team includes members from all the schools in the district, I told him that maybe I should consider joining. He practically pounced on me with a hug as if to beg me to do it. Soon we were changing our conversation, mainly to Hata telling me the do's and don'ts of Mino's old High School. It was kind of comical, considering Mino refused to tell me anything about it himself, if you exclude the disapproving frown at the mentions of his fanclub.

"Oh, and don't pay attention to any guys no matter what. If they start a club about you, report them for harassment as soon as possible. I don't care how cool they are, my sister is too good for anyone in that building." Hata declared as he made a point to tighten his grasp on my hand. I could only smile at his possessiveness. It was cute, and reminded me about Shippo so I really couldn't help but mess with his hair.

"Sure thing Hata." I smiled, feeling happy at the thought of having to get his approval first. He'd probably have to evaluate my potential boyfriend after Souta and Mino though. Soon we reached Hata's school and with his last hug to me, he ran to meet some of his friends who were already waiting for him inside the gate. I could see that one of his guy friends say something about be before a girl did as well. Hata waved bye to us and as we both waved back, a little less energetically, and we were on our way to my stop next. I was soon at Mino's old school, my new one, and I was able to have a quick tour by Keiko before my first class. They were easy, just as I expected, and I was able to find Keiko outside during lunch. I made a new friend during my Art class, Yuu Sakura, and she seems to be really nice. I saw her during lunch, and she was pointing Yusuke and Kazuma away from the campus. They ran but seemed to be looking forward to whatever they were going to do. Oh well, boys will be boys.

Speaking about the things boys will do...

I shuddered as I thought about the extremes Inuyasha would go to just to bring me back. I REALLY hope he doesn't come looking for me. That'd be really hard to explain. I could see it now. 'Demon kidnaps high school student. All attempts of intervention and rescue evaded. Girl presumed lost and dead.' Yeah, that would go swell when I'm able to return after a few thousand sits...

The rest of my classes were finished and I met with my councilor to be escorted to my last class. Four other students were there before me and while the nice lady, I missed her name, informed us about the campus and how we have no need to be too nervous we all made it to the college campus. Then, my –our- councilor left us to ourselves to find our new class.

"Well, who's going to be the leader in our little gosling line?" I asked as I began to wander along the hall, reading the room directories on the wall. I found the arrow marking our way to our room number and turned around to regard my soon to be classmates. They were looking at me expectantly. "...Right. I guess I'll lead." And so I did. Until I saw the familiar shade of red on a certain mop of hair. I followed him down the turn of the hall and, fully confident in my guess, I spoke.

"Mino?" Okay, so I wasn't _fully_ confident. Really, though, anyone else in my situation would question anything in a new place. My brother paused in his step before turning around to regard me with a smile.

"Kagome." He then dropped him smile, seemingly confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing over my new followers. I gestured to them before answering.

"We're part of a new program Meio started. We're taking this mythology class for extra credits." I saw another familiar head of curly orange hair, recognizing Keiko's face as Kazuma was walking backwards, presumably to argue with Yusuke. "Hey, it's Keiko!" Yusuke and Kazuma both looked at me as Keiko waved. "And everyone else." Wait, didn't Keiko say that Yusuke hated school? That it was his personal hell? That he always tried to get out of his classes? What was he doing in a college? Yusuke spoke, talking to me since I guess I was staring at him.

"So we're just 'everyone else'? We don't matter?" He asked, seemingly hurt. I would have believed him too, if it didn't look like he was fighting a smile.

"Of course not, Urameshi." Kazuma answered.

"She was talking about you too!" Yusuke declared. I could see Keiko's patience quickly waning, so I interrupted quickly.

"Wow." Well, I guess I should sound smarter if everyone is going to turn towards me. "I never would have thought I'd see you in a college. It must be a sign of the end of days." I declared as I began to walk ahead, my rag tag band following me as if I was their savior. I turned into our room and everyone dispersed. At ease?

"Hello Kagome." Kazuma's sister greeted, pulling me into a hard hug before ignoring me to poke her head out the door. Hello to you too... "Fox boy! Princess! Dork! Come on!" She called. Fox boy? Mino? Sure he has a vulpine feel, even a slightly demonic sense on him, but... that was such a public accusation. I guess it could be passed off as a pet name. Maybe my brother is a kitsune. But, the slight demonic feel on him could be passed off as Hiei's influence since it fades after Hiei is gone for a while. Like how I can almost pass for a hanyou for a few days after being with my feudal friends for more than a month. I'm thinking too much... He is a demon and when he wants to reveal himself to me then that's that. I wonder if he changes his form – I'm stopping now.

"What about me?" I heard Yusuke demanded loudly.

"I called you, didn't you hear me?" I laughed at the insult, easily being able to imagine Yusuke's face at the retort.

Maybe I could look forward to this class. It may be really long, but I know a lot of people. With Yusuke and Kazuma, do doubt there's going to be some interesting conversations both in the classroom and out. Just so long as Yusuke demonic aura doesn't attract anything evil. That'd be hard to explain. Hmmm do foxes chase cats? Probably not, since Mino has been friends with Yusuke for so long anyways. My brother and friends soon bombarded the door and took their scattered places around the room. Mino sat next to me while Keiko sat on the other side of the room from us. Shizuru decided to relax in the back of the class while her brother and Yusuke sat behind Keiko, probably to cheat off of her.

All in all, there were fourteen people in the classroom so far. Then two more people walked in, the door clicking closed behind them, one of whom I recognized and other who looked related to her. Sakura. The other boy was, by the looks of it, her brother. Older since she was in our school uniform and he wasn't.

"Minamino." He nodded towards Mino.

"Yuu." Mino nodded back. They shared an odd look before Sakura's now-confirmed-brother continued towards the middle of the class behind us. Sakura looked at me curiously.

"Hi Sakura!" I greeted with a grin. She seemed to recognize me now.

"Kagome! I didn't expect you here." I only smiled as she grinned back, following her own brother. With no one else I knew actually walking in, I looked at the board.

**Greetings class. My name is Mr. Yamato. **

**You are in the room for Feudal Japanese Mythology. **

**Unfortunately I am unable to attend today's class; however, you will be lectured by a substitute. **

**I expect you to read the syllabus on your desks on your own time. **

**I expect you to be on your best behavior. **

**I expect you to have your homework from today by next class.**

**I expect you to have an interesting class with the substitute.**

**I expect to receive a good report on all of you by him.**

**You are to treat him with respect, meaning be silent when he talks. **

**I expect you to do the same to me.**

**I expect a lot, but I know you can all handle it.**

He does expect a lot. Oh well, I shouldn't have too much trouble. The syllabus had the work for the semester by the date, so I guess we don't have any excuse for missing due dates or anything. This class doesn't seem so hard. Oh! We get graded on stories! Maybe I can talk about Kouga. He'd like that.

Soon, the excited conversations around me quieted as some odd force announced itself to be drawing near. A commanding voice, female, was listing off instructions to another person, human since I couldn't sense anything too heavy. Actually, their auras were a bit lighter than humans. Were they holy people?

"-so just introduce him and let him have the floor. And no fooling around. At all. Remember, one mess up –just one!– and you're answering to-"

"My dear, you have such little faith in me." A deep, rich voice interrupted. I could hear the too-innocent-to-be-true smile he was wearing. The curt voice of the woman continued as if she was never stopped.

"Of course. I know you." She said calmly. "That's why I'm in charge of supervising you." The man sighed loudly, reminding me so much of Miroku after getting a lecture from Sango. Soon the door opened, and the two walked in. I frowned. For just a moment, I saw Miroku and Sango walk in. This man was slightly taller, just a bit lightly tanned, with hair nearly as long as Inuyasha's, but I suppose it was the robes that gave my heart a jump. His features were young, but he was obviously not to be mistaken for a student.

The woman was wearing robes similar to the man, only they were thinner and shorter, easily able to reveal the tight pants that she had underneath from her knees down. Her boots were simple and reached just a bit above her ankle. She wore no makeup or jewelry, save for the bracelet on her left wrist, which looked like Sango's Hiraikotsu. Her eyes regarded the class coolly before making her way to the back without a word.

The man grinned after her and walked to the middle of the front of the class. He was wearing robes as Miroku, only they didn't seem as heavy and multilayered. They were a bit shorter, but only but a few inches and he seemed to be wearing a full body outfit underneath it like Sango does with her villager's dress. They were about the same colors as Miroku's clothes too. His hair was tied in a low ponytail, but his hair didn't fan out like the woman's, whose hair reached her knees even though it was tied highly. He wore a simple necklace with a single golden charm. A staff. It looked so much like Miroku's shakujo, but then again, it was small and I was far. He bowed his head and seemed to make a small prayer before throwing his hands into the air.

"Demons are among us!" Mino dropped his pencil and I felt many energies jump and spike as if in surprise or defense. I made sure to hold mine close.

Yusuke's was the strongest and quickest. His energy probed the entire campus.

I could feel Kazuma and Shizuru's own energies, as well as another, overlap and push Yusuke's energy back.

For some reason, Keiko lowered her head and seemed to prepare to duck for protection.

There was a smack of skin on skin in the back of the class.

"Start with introductions! Baka." The woman from before stated. The man gave off a playful smile and did as he was told.

"Ah, yes. Of course." He gave a bow. "My name is Miroku." I stared. "And in the back of the class is the lovely Sango." Everyone turned to look at her and a red mark could be seen on her forehead. Her eye twitched. "Isn't she beautiful? She could easily match any demon in strength and beauty." He complimented her as she glared. Yeah, I could cry at the temptation of nostalgia, but I was in too much shock. Sure, there were similarities, but. They couldn't be MY Miroku and Sango. They just couldn't.

"Excuse me, Miroku-san. If there are 'demon's among us', then where are they?" A boy behind me asked, looking at Miroku as if he were lying. Miroku touched his chin and seemed to ponder something.

"My beautiful Sango, do you think-"

"I'll do it." Shizuru interrupted. Miroku looked surprised before grinning widely.

"Shizuru-chan! I thought I sensed you. By all means, please." He gestured to the spot of floor he was just standing in.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing sis?" Shizuru ignored her brother and stood up to stand in front of the class. I felt her energy probing mine, pulling it really, to check it out. She smirked lightly when I glanced at her eyes. I pulled my energy back, a trick Miroku had taught me just before left. I pouted as she seemed to do the same for everyone in the room.

"I'm pretty sure that out over everyone in the room, being eighteen people, only four of us are completely human. Six of us are slightly demonic and the other eight of us are slightly if not completely spiritual in abilities. Only, eight of us are actually aware of our own abilities." Miroku let her sit down. She took the nearest seat to him.

"I am a Buddhist monk, ladies and gentleman, and I'm not one of those people who walk around throwing distilled water at people who look weird. Can anyone raise their hand if they feel something heavy and cold at this very moment?" Heavy and cold? That's a bit of a light description of a demon's energy if that's what he's trying to have us find.

"Houshi-sama, since this is a Feudal Mythology class, why are we going to discern ourselves with demons of the present? Why not discuss the past?" Mino asked, looked at Miroku skeptically.

"Ah, but why learn about the past when you can't do anything with that knowledge in the future, kitsune?" My brother seemed startled so I felt it safe to giggle. When Miroku repeated his question, Sango got up and opened the door to look outside. No one raised their hand. There was nothing to feel. "Very good. Now," He held out a few sutras and made them glow. "Please, no one feel alarmed." He then threw the sutras with a cry of 'retain!' At least I believe that's what he said. There were four of them, one for each wall. The door slammed shut before the sutras were activated. This was a barrier. Immediately, nearly everyone was standing, loudly demanding what was going on.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Sango demanded. Her request was quickly obeyed. "This class is a first of its kind. For centuries, five actually, demons have been separated from humans by a barrier. In those centuries, humans have come to believe the stories of demons to be just that; Stories. - Fictitious creations of people who wished to be creative or just wanted a good scare. That is not true. Demons are very much real, but they have been severely misinterpreted. The demons you may be aware of are the youkai who are trying to become youma, those who are strong enough to hold a humanoid appearance. Most nowadays are born that powerful, and therefore hardly any remain as battle driven as before, unless they're looking to establish themselves with territory of their own. Their longevity is godlike, thus most youkai have been around for millennia." The class was silent for a moment.

"So are we going to be someone's dinner?" Someone asked quietly. A snort was heard in response behind us.

"By the time we reach the state of Youma, human meat is most distasteful, unless you're a Mazoku. They actually need human meat to survive, however, their nearly extinct traits are all but diluted so they're as harmless as battle-driven kittens." It was Hiei, leaning against the wall as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world. He kept his eyes closed and his arms crossed while bowing his head to his new audience. Kirara, for it couldn't be anyone else, was on his head, two tails swishing as she also kept her eyes closed. She almost looked to be asleep.

"Care to repeat that, Hiei?" Yusuke asaked lowly. Hiei only smirked, eyes still closed.

"It was a compliment." He replied, resembling a little bit of what 'I' knew Hiei to be. Yusuke stood up with his fists clenched but before he could become too flustered, Miroku interrupted.

"Thank you for coming, Hiei." Hiei was silent and still. "Class, what I did was place a barrier seal in the room to keep the sounds of your voices from the echoing halls. Now, honestly, how many of you actually believe all Sango and I have enlightened you upon so far?" A little less than half of the small class raised their hands. Miroku clapped his hands in sudden glee. "Excellent! Now we can spend some more time trying to convince you all both to believe and keep a secret! Hiei?" Hiei pushed himself off the wall and stood where Shizuru had earlier. Eyes still closed he placed his hands on his hips and blindly regarded everyone.

"To the disbelievers: how do you explain my sudden appearance? After all, I sure no one can claim I was in this room before the door closed and no one can say that they saw me walk in. Please, spare me the 'trap hole' and 'trick wall' ideas. Public buildings do not allow such construction." No one said anything.

"What's the deal with the cat?" Kazuma asked in the following silence.

"She's a demoness. Does anyone have a disagreement to the fact?" Still no one answered. Shizuru gave a low chuckle before she spoke.

"I'm gonna lie here and say I don't believe you. No doubt they're just too scared to get the nerve to ask themselves." Hiei reached up to pet Kirara's ears before speaking. He had the faintest smile on his lips as Kirara rubbed against his scratching fingers.

"Kirara, transform." With her little mew, Kirara leapt off Hiei's head and transformed in the air, glorious flames and all. Everyone screamed except me, Mino, Shizuru and my friends who seemed to have discovered immortality. Mino seemed fascinated actually. I guess it's a good thing she transformed in the air. She could have caused a fire to break out. But then, they both are fire elements, so I guess that's actually not an issue. Kirara landed in her bigger form, and opened her beautiful red eyes. The room quieted. Hiei stepped up to Kirara's head and pet her as they both looked at us all with the same clichéd demonic eyes. I guess they were keeping the color of their eyes a secret to help convince anyone who didn't want to see the proof in front of them.

"Oh, I just remembered. Hiei here is an elemental demon. Fire, most predominately. He will be our guest for today's class as well as Kirara. She's an elemental fire demon as well. Before you panic, she's reached the state of youma, but prefers this animal form. Actually, she's never been one to want to hurt humans. Plenty of demons are like that when they're born as a representative animal such as cats, dogs, or foxes even. Class, say hello." No one spoke.

"Hello, class." Hiei grinned. Kirara purred deeply her own greeting.

Wait, Kirara's a youma? When did that happen? And why does Sango have the feeling of holiness? Are they even MY friends?

xXx

HK: Yup, Hiei's a class guest. Quite an entrance, huh? The whole class chapter was going to be one chapter, but I just kept typing and so I ended up having to split them. Now I don't know how many chapters it's going to take to get to the field trip chapter...

This is how long I want each chapter. Is it a good length? Disregarding the wait... Oh, and as I'm sure you're all noticing, I'm trying to add more Japanese terms in my chapters. Let me know how that's going. I can read them just fine, but they run away from me when I want to use them myself.


	10. I have a name and a story to tell!

KH: Yeah, long wait, sorry again. I'm trying to get an update every month at least though. This one was hard. I actually tried four times to do this before getting this chapter. I'm still not happy with it, but it works out better. The other attempts were completely different and deleted. Plus, I never planned to actually type out the story like this, but I was attacked with inspiration on the 18th and just had to do it. Seriously, I was attacked from my dreamland and scribbled the main points down upon waking.

Just so you know I warned you, most of this story is a flashback story sort of thing. I think it was a lot better in my head, but oh well. That's what happens with every idea. I hope you like!

xXx

Hiei is our guest!? Well that's...unexpected. He seemed to be enjoying himself in the classes fear and confusion. Hm, what happened to the giddy little boy I knew?

_He's laughing on the inside. After all, if I was forced to be here, I might as well find some sort of enjoyment._

I laughed. The class eventually calmed a bit when my voice was all they heard, so Hiei spoke.

"Hello, Miko." I froze. I could feel, no, taste the atmosphere become heavy again, though for a different reason than just realizing a different life form exists.

"What?" Hiei, you're not being cute anymore...

"Miko. That is your holy blood. Kitsune, is inside of Shuuichi. Urameshi Yusuke is a Mazoku, though I guess he's more feline than anything with how many lives he has..." What? Yusuke's a man eating cat? I had a hunch that he was a demon, but... Oh well. At least I'm not alone, in the sense of having a secret. But, what does Hiei mean by having more lives than a cat? Has he dies before?

"Indeed. Kuwabara Shizuru and Kuwabara Kazuma, if I pronounced that correctly, are on their way to be Spiritual users, though not to the purity of Priestess and Monk." Miroku added.

"Thank goodness for that." Hiei commented, ducking at the thrown pencil Shizuru sent his way. He grinned at her. Sango spoke next.

"Yukimura Keiko is also a spiritual user, though not to the degree of the Kuwabaras. Yuu Kaito and Yuu Sakura, spiritual users as well, though with a quirky twist if I'm sensing this correctly." How weird the way this class is turning out. "That is all the spiritual humans." Okay, so they're going through the whole class.

"The demons, including the aforementioned Shuuichi and Yusuke, include Nol Catull and Nol Salu. They are feline as well, though their blood is even more diluted than Yusuke's. Merli Kiki is a low level, mostly human air element. Undi Sara is a water element, also mostly human. Actually, I think you used to be a sprite... or nymph... maybe you're a mix." Miroku looked thoughtful. I expected a leer, but it never came. Sango was watching the girl closely, trying to figure out for herself what she was.

"That leaves just the four humans. You know who you are." Hiei finished. The names were omitted, but I did see the people look out for each other. They were probably questioning their safety and feeling very uncomfortable. Wow, all that without even checking the attendance.

"Oh! Before I forget, I think I'll call roll." Sango mentioned, heading to the desk and finding a strip of paper with our names on it. She paused and looked at Hiei, Miroku and Shizuru, who were staring at her. "Nevermind, we're all here." I figured this would be something Miroku would do, not Sango. I bit the inside of my lip, not wanting to be rude by laughing out loud. I heard Mino sigh beside me.

"Well, the formalities of the first class are over now, so I guess now we should start on your assignment. As we have established, demons are real. You are all to write a paper, no matter the length, of a demon story you believe to be the truth. No internet, this is going to be from your own memory. It'll be due by next class. Believe me when I say we'll know if you use other resources. As an example, we're going to have... Kami, what is he doing here?" Miroku mumbled as he stepped away from the door. I could hear Hiei gulp and Kirara reverted to her smaller form next to me. A man walked through the door, and I stared. Hiei, Sango and Miroku all knelt to their knees and bowed their heads down. Kirara laid down and pressed her neck to the floor, her ears against her head.

Silver hair. Gold eyes. Pale skin. Tall body... Holy shit!

"Sesshoumaru-sama." THE Lord Sesshoumaru!? He glanced at the four in front of him and spoke.

"Rise." They obeyed. –Pardon me while I hyperventilate at that fact– Sesshomaru was sans his mokomoko boa, armor of teeth and leather whatnot that's under teeth armor. His hair was tied at his mid-back and the rest reached just above the floor. Seems like everyone has longer hair in this era. He was still wearing his white and red outfit that I knew well, but he seemed kind of small, despite his taller form. It must be the missing fluff. His sash still held his Tenseiga, but his other swords were nowhere to be seen. He regarded the silent class without emotion before returning his attention to the ones in front of him. "Taijiya, Houshi, Nekomata, you are to return to the castle. Hiei is to finish this day's lesson alone." The three looked at each other.

"My lord, may I ask why?" Miroku asked. I would never have guessed that my friends would be ordered to return to Sesshoumaru's home. Heck, that means they live there! Or work there... They're close to him! What about Rin? Is she here too? Instead of answering Miroku, Sesshoumaru looked at me.

"I suggest you close your mouth, girl. You might catch flies." He said. If I was in any other state of mind, I would have continued to stare since he was smirking. He had a sense of humor! Instead, I closed my mouth and glared at him. If he isn't killing my friends, he shouldn't kill me, regardless of the fact that they were giving him the utmost respect.

"I have a name you know! Ka-go-me! I'm not known as 'girl'. That's a very rude form of address, so don't call me that!" Of course, yelling at him doesn't fall into the category of showing the utmost respect...

"Of course, my apologies. However, Ka-go-me, I must advise you to watch your tongue as you address me. I am Lord Sesshoumaru, Inugami Daiyoukai of the Aisian continent." What? "Most powerful youkai of the worlds. Even the three former demon lords of Makai," He gave a half hearted attempt to suppress a chuckle. "in this very room are no match against my power if they were to team up."

"You wanna repeat that pretty boy!" Yusuke demanded. I always did have a hunch that he loved to pick fights. He couldn't have chosen a worse opponent if he had a chance. Sesshoumaru was powerful back in the past; no doubt he was even more so now. Sesshoumaru snapped his attention to glare at Yusuke. Hiei was by his side in an instant, holding his friend's mouth closed as he looked at Sesshoumaru with an almost desperate look.

"He doesn't know what he's saying. Please, forgive him. He's an idiot." He added with a glare at Yusuke. Yusuke glared back, but seemed to get the hint. Sesshoumaru could kill him easily, no matter how strong he was. Wait, does this mean Yusuke is one of those demon lords from this Makai place? Hm. Lucky Keiko.

"Forgiven. However, Hiei, you are to receive punishment in his stead. One month of my torture." The room seemed to drop a few degrees.

"You can't do that!" I found myself blurting out. Oh, I should shut up now. "It's not like Yusuke knew he was stepping out of line and Hiei was just trying to..." Sesshoumaru drew his sword and pointed it to me.

"Ka-go-me. You yourself are stepping out of line. I demand respect, and it will be given. My word is law."He said calmly.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat." Mino whispered next to me to sit down and be quiet. I ignored him.

"I could kill you." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Not with _that_ sword. Tenseiga isn't capable of harming a human. You bluff with your weapon, though I am perfectly aware of your other murdering abilities. I don't think you're the kind of lord to kill those who speak their mind though. You should expect it in this day and age." I said. That smirk never left the corner of his lip, so I felt safe enough to continue pushing my luck. Sesshoumaru let a small chuckle out again. Wow, never thought I'd live to see the day.

"You are a woman that I can respect, Miko. Intelligent, quick witted and possessing a sharp eye. I bid you the best of luck with your studies. Houshi, gather your mate and companion. We are leaving. We are to speak with Koenma about the solstice. Hiei, my Lady request you share your tale of either sake or ice cream."

"...Can I start my punishment now?" Sesshoumaru laughed, again, louder this time, and walked out. A chuckling Miroku and Sango followed. Kirara looked back and mewed at me. I smiled at her.

"Sake or ice cream?" Kazuma asked. Hiei cleared his throat and sat on the desk in a very unprofessional manner. He rested his chin on his raised knee, glaring at Yusuke.

"You are aware that I hate you even more so than Kuwabara?" Yusuke scratched his cheek and looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry. What do you have to do as torture?" Hiei was silent, though his face seemed a little red. If I didn't know any better, I'd say-

"You're blushing!" Mino exclaimed. Hiei redirected his glare to my brother before turning back to Yusuke. Aww.

"Sesshoumaru-sama's method of punishment is nothing I cannot survive. Don't discern yourself with wondering about it, detective." Why does that sound familiar?

"You're speaking like him again." Shizuru said, grinning at Hiei. He scowled. Oh, right. Hiei must pick up Sesshoumaru's more, sophisticated mannerisms. "Okay Hiei, I suggest you either start the infamous tale of the Sake incident or the hilarious story of melting Ice cream!" Hiei was silent. "Or we can question you about the many things our friends don't know about you."

"Yeah! How come you never told us you actually knew royalty?" Kazuma demanded.

"Okay, it was a night. Early evening. There was going to be a full moon actually. There were four travelers heading to the inn of a village that no longer exists. A miko, one not even two decades old but powerful enough to save the world, was wishing for a sheltered area to rest. However her companions were demons, so staying at a human village would be hard pressed to happen."

"You're not going to answer our questions, are you?" Mino asked.

"One of her companions was a kitsune. It was rumored that he once served Inari but ran away, however if you ever spoke to him he would deny it. He was a thief, one just barely being recognized. He was, at the moment of entering this village, dressed in the garments of a princess." I giggled, speaking after Hiei to continue. I recognized this story.

"The miko was in front of the kitsune, playing the role of primary protector. She was dressed in an outfit of white similar to the clothes the kitsune normally wore." The class looked at me and Hiei looked like he relaxed just a little bit. "The Miko's other two companions included a bat demon who stood behind the disguised youkai."

"An elemental child was the fourth traveler who stood on the kitsune's right." Hiei spoke. Keiko interrupted.

"Hey, wait, are you two telling the story together?" Hiei ignored her and I decided to do so as well. This was the tale of when I saw Youko drunk. I'm pretty sure Hiei doesn't want us to say any names, so we'd be the miko and child with the kitsune and bat.

"The small group entered the village without any problem. However, they forgot about one important fact when any traveler wishes to stay at an inn for a night." Hiei continued. He looked at me.

"They had no money." I added.

_You might as well sit with me. The class is reminding me of rodents in a hole with how they turn their heads to us._ I grinned and did just that.

"They weren't deterred though. Their group included thieves, a child of bandits, and a woman whose cunning was unbelievable." Oh, you're gonna make me blush Hiei. I let out a chuckle.

"So the miko thought on her feet when they were presented with the fact that they need to pay. She asked if there were any demons that she could exercise in exchange for a night. This trade was one that she had witnessed many times. Unfortunately, the village had no need of such service."

"The bat therefore asked if there was any services the 'princess' could perform." My eye twitched at the memory.

"Needless to say, the miko smacked him at the lewd suggestion. The child spoke up next, wondering if they could stay for free if they could win a dare." I added. Hiei sat up straighter when he continued.

"Being a child from a group of bandit, the youth was very good at gambling with fate. Unfortunately, the suggestion the boy had in mind was interrupted when the 'princess' spoke up." I spoke next.

"With the soft voice of a teenager, the kitsune spoke. 'I'm very tired, you see my dear innkeeper, and I'm afraid thieves threatened our lives just this morning in exchange for the rest of our money. My feet hurt and I think I'll faint soon from hunger. My miko friend can only do so much for me. Surely there's something I can do in exchange for only one night?' Glowing eyes blinked in fake pathetic desperation. The innkeeper was rattled though, and that was a good start." Hiei grinned behind his knee.

"The boy spoke next. 'How about a bet? Our Princess can go for a good amount of Sake. If not her, than me! Up to fifteen bottles for each of us, and if we can pull off a look of sobriety, we stay for a night.' It was a good deal, lucky too since the Innkeeper prided himself in being able to acquire the best sake in the eastern land. The man looked at the four. 'If you fail, what do I get?' He asked, since fifteen bottles was really too much for any one person. He figured he'd win." I stood up.

"The miko interrupted, scared her demonic companions would try to press their luck. 'If we fail, naturally we will work off our debt for a month, at most.' The innkeeper thought that was a good deal. The cold months were ending, so travel could be resumed with the more pleasant weather. If they stayed, he'd have workers he didn't have to pay for a month. He agreed." Hiei stood up and gestured to the middle of the room as if offering a place to sit.

"The man brought the four to the best room he had. Fixing them with the best dinner he could offer, he gave the four fifteen bottles of sake each. The miko then realized something. She had never drunk sake before. The kitsune noticed the woman's face of uncertainty and spoke to the only human man. 'Sir, may I change the stakes?' He asked to what terms. 'If I can drink all thirty bottles, those of mine and my miko, we get the room. I'm afraid I have forgotten she has sworn to abstinence from the drink.' The man didn't care, figuring he was raising the chances of the princess becoming drunk. After all, if any one of these four looked drunk, he'd have his workers." I sat on my own desk and continued. Mino seemed to be thinking about the story. I guess he has every right to question the truth, but Hiei and I are both telling it flawlessly. Oh well, maybe he's heard of it, probably from the Innkeeper's point of view.

"The meal was placed for after the drinks, that way the alcohol didn't absorb into the food. 'Drink on!' The Innkeeper called, and the three demons did so. The child finished his the quickest. He grinned at the man, claiming he still knew the woman the man was married to. The man didn't believe him, declaring that he never revealed such information and that the boy was proving himself to be drunk. The child giggled, a quick predictable one, and pointed at the correct woman. 'She's the one, right? I know she's pregnant too. I see her glow.' The man looked at his wife and she nodded. The child was correct, though he used his demonic senses instead of the magic the man believed him to posses." Hiei continued.

"The bat was finished next, declaring that he could point out that man's children in the room and the gender of the one in his woman's womb. By now, the man was worried, but he encouraged that bat ahead. 'The three young men you dressed as girls belong to you. You're unborn child will be your first girl.' The man was surprised, looking at his sons who were now blushing in embarrassment for being found out. The boy giggled again, pulling his food towards him and the miko as the bat accepted his own dinner. The miko added, 'For your wife's safety, I advise her to have no more children.' The man nodded and his children left. The kitsune was last to finish." I spoke.

"He grinned at the man, chuckling as he stared at the sweating Innkeeper with his shining eyes. He wasn't drunk, no, he was a kitsune. They only get drunk on inari-zushi. For a while he said nothing. Then, when the Innkeeper was about to declare him intoxicated, he spoke. 'I've seen your future in my cup.' The Innkeeper was frozen. 'I don't think you'll like it, but do you still wish to hear it?' The man nodded with wide eyes. The kitsune's voice was clear, and that was proof enough that the disguised princess was unaffected by the human drink. Regardless, the man wished to know what this fourth traveler would tell him. 'I believe you shall be stolen from. From a kitsune none the less. I suggest you set up offering for him tonight, for the full moon will hide his silver form and show his eyes everything of value.' The man asked what sort of offering he should give." Hiei was looking at everyone, though I noticed he lingered on Mino.

"The kitsune relaxed, giving a look over his companions before continuing. 'Offer rice that is warm; Water that is cool; Seeds from one of each of the crop you plan to harvest; a durable pouch for each seed; silk for a child, around my companion's size; and the most precious mirror you have. Feel free to offer anything else, but the others are a must, lest he will take anything he wishes.' The man and his wife thanked them for the advice, and left them for the night. The group slept, content, but the kitsune was awoken quickly, thieving habits not wanting to be ignored. He was rested, fed, and ready to take more from the hospitable man. While his companions slept for another hour, he watched from the shadows in his own outfit as the man set up his offerings in the front of his building."

"While the kitsune packed the spare food, clothes, seeds and the mirror he spotted earlier, he contemplated taking a bite of the inari-zushi the man set out as well. Mixing it with the alcohol he already had wouldn't be wise, but he hadn't had it in a while. He decided to bring it back to his room and indulge."

"Boy was that stupid." Hiei scowled. I giggled.

"What did the kitsune do?" Keiko asked.

"He ate it. Every single one of them." Mino moaned into his hand, covering his face.

"What's so wrong with that?" Kazuma asked.

"Oh, I get it! He got drunk!" A boy called out from the back.

_Catull. You'll get to know him well._ Okay...

"Aw, Mino, it's okay. It's not like You were the kistune." I giggled before Yusuke cracked up.

"I could see it though! I mean, Shuuichi is a fox demon, right?" I bit a lip and grinned.

"Anyway, yes, the kitsune ate the offering. But, the boy was awake to see it. When the kitsune just continued to sit up and stay still after eating, he got up and shook the miko awake. He told the girl what he saw and the girl noticed the items the kitsune told the Innkeeper to offer. She sighed and stepped up to the tall silver haired man. And no, he isn't like Sesshoumaru, though I suppose you can imagine him just for a picture."

"Don't let him know though." Hiei warned, glaring at Yusuke.

'The girl spoke. 'My friend, what's wrong?' He didn't answer. Because they only knew each other for a few weeks, she woke up the bat demon and she and the child explained what happened. The bat stared at his friend before dashing to him. 'You sneaky lying son of a vixen! You-' whatever else was going to be hissed was interrupted when the kitsune slowly placed a hand on the other demon's cheek. The kistune whispered his friend's name before grinning maniacally and breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter."

"The group was lucky that no one woke up. While out, the fox placed a smelly sleeping herb into every villager's home. 'You look ridiculous with your large wings!' The fox thief exclaimed. The bat was naturally angry and went to hit the demon, but the kitsune transformed into his animal form. He began barking and yipping and teasing his friend. The girl and child were confused, but soon put together that the offering made their friend tipsy and the complete opposite of the normally calm and regal demeanor the kitsune normally had."

"As the bat attempt to restrain the now four legged, nine tailed fox, the miko packed the rest of their belongings, including the offerings. The fox made attempt to meow at this point, having been influenced by the cat he scared as he leapt out of the room. As he tried to purr and rub against the trees that were barely twice his size, the bat was torn between saving the rest of his friend's dignity or enjoying the show."

"Any kitsune is expected to act with regality. To be aloof and aware of everything." Hiei said, smirking at my brother.

"That wasn't what this kitsune was doing though. He was growing all the trees and making them bend into hearts, stars or any other form and leaping around them in drunk happiness." I chirped.

"A kitsune is supposed to be proper and intelligent." Hiei added, still enjoying himself by grinning at Mino.

"But this one was tripping over his own feet and making noises that foxes weren't supposed to make."

"To make this even worse, this kitsune was a golden eyed, silver kitsune thief." Yusuke and Kazuma started to laugh. Mino placed his forehead onto his hands. Maybe that's what he is and his friends know it.

"And these were supposed to be the ideal example of a kitsune." The rest of the class started to figure out the severity of what this all meant and was starting to laugh a bit. "The kitsune reverted back to his more human form an hour before sunrise and the bat was able to pounce and restrain him. The group fled the nearly destroyed village quickly, forcing their still silly fox to continue as is; making noises of other animals, chasing his tail in circles and being unbelievably giddy. Chickens were everywhere, eggs and feathers on roofs, trees, or lakes. Dogs were whimpering under half destroyed sheds. Cats were hiding in the holes of the variously shaped trees. The fields had grown quickly, becoming abundant but thick. The group left a thank you note to their host."

"It read, 'We are grateful for the food, drink and bed. We wish you the best with your family and future, and we hope you are happy with the early harvest. Also, I suppose we should have told you to warn the rest of the village about the kitsune's visit. Never give sake with an inari-zushi, no matter when your village miko says.' The man's home and business was the only property not damaged by the kitsune's drunken play."

"What a mess." Shizuru commented. Hiei let out a laugh.

"All because Youko-hime decided to have an inari-zushi. Or nine." Mino let out a chuckle and the rest of the class started to giggle too.

xXx

HK: Wow, that was longer than what I'd like. Oh well. While I'm at it, this story concept is all mine and I really have no idea if inari-zushi can make a kitsune drunk when given with sake. I do know that they are common offerings to kitsune, maybe together, maybe not.

This chapter was to kind of let the world –cast– know that part demons were not uncommon. As well as let you, my wonderful readers, know that Sesshoumary owns more than just one fourth of little ole Japan in this time. Yeah, he owns a whole freakin continent now. Yay Sesshy!

Um, let's see what else? Oh yeah, the names I made up, or tried to make up, are placed last name first, first name last. You know, like normal Japanese dialect.

Yup. This is chapter 10. I own no one, except the students you don't know, including Kaito's sister.

Review! They make me happy and get you closer to a new chapter! Happy Holidays!


	11. Thief! That was cheap!

KH: From the depths of my heart, I apologize! It's been so long since I've update and I'm pretty sure most of my fans have moved on. But I am not dead and neither is the story! I really should wish for an inspiration attack; it leaves with the worst sort of author blocks...

I will not quit this story, but I also will not be updating like I used to. (T.T) I also warn you that the wait was totally not worth it for this chapter, but the next ones will be... I hope. I no longer have anything written, but I am trying to transition between these chapters and the ones I had already done.

I own no one!

xXx

The class ended after many cool ',magic tricks' and another long discussion about Hiei's lifestyle that he was reluctant to talk about. Shizuru managed to prod answers from him though. He told us that he's still a bandit. I half expected the class to begin realizing that he was the child in the story we told, but no one did such a thing. He's been traveling between worlds since the barrier between ningenkai and makai was created. I'm not too sure what this barrier is, but Mino and his other friends who knew about demons seemed really surprised at this. I can only assume it's been taken down recently, since I've never known demonic discussions to be so openly discussed.

Before I left, Hiei told the class about the upcoming field trip we were going to have at the end of the semester. He told us that he couldn't remember the details, since it's been a long time since he's been at our destination, but he said we'd all have an interesting experience. This was of course finished by the fact that our teacher, Hachi, told him to mention it. I wanted to ask if it was the same tenuki youkai Hachi I knew well in the past, but Hiei didn't even stay a second longer than he needed to. As soon as the clock in the back of the room touched our ending class time, he left. It's so strange to not hear bells signaling the end of class.

The walk home with Mino was quiet. I can only guess that this day had been disturbing for him. Well, at least no one's dead! Of course, a lot of secrets have been revealed, and he probably wanted to keep a few, well, secret. Like the part of him that's a kitsune. I bit my lip and walked to his side. He looked a bit upset, actually. Maybe Hiei, Kazuma and Yusuke were indirectly teasing him during the kistune sake story and he's just mulling over it.

"Are you shocked about the existence of demons?" I asked. Mino blinked before giving a dry laugh. I'd take that as a no. Well, Hiei did tell me that his friends were well aware.

"I just wasn't expecting the mythology class to be, realistic."

"Right. Are you mad at Hiei?" He gave me a questioned look, looking surprised at the suggestion. "I saw how he was teasing you with grins and sneers. He was having the time of his life making fun of Youko, and he was somehow connecting you to him." He took a deep breath.

"Well, yes. I'm upset with him. I end up learning something new about Hiei almost every week I'm with him." I grinned. That's how Hiei likes it. "It's nothing I'm going to hold over him though." He quirked an eyebrow at me. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked as I walked in front of him to continue with my back to our path and my face towards his.

"Are you shocked about the existence of demons?" Ah, now that's a question I can answer truthfully and not fear being locked up for insanity. At least now I can.

"Not at all! I've often wondered what it'd be like if demons walked in friendly terms around humanity these days. I kind of hoped they were still alive." I gave him a look, trying to imagine him as Youko. Youko was much taller, and sharper. Well, at least Mino has long hair. If only he had a tail, or at least the furry ears. I smiled. "I wonder what parts of you are influenced by kitsune nature... and who you got it from." Shiori doesn't really look like him, so it was most likely his father's side. He grinned at me, a flash of mischief in his eyes.

"Do you care for a puzzle, my fair sister?" I grinned back.

"Depends on the difficulty." He feinted a look of contemplation.

"It's only as difficult as you feel it is. It has a solution regardless."

"Then what's the puzzle?"

"What color kitsune am I?" I think I surprised him with my laugh. I quickly covered my mouth with a hand, but my smile was wide behind it. He looked at me with the curiosity I probably should have been looking at him with.

"If that's the puzzle, than it's an easy one. Add another equation."

"Very well... turn to your left." I stopped walking and looked at him oddly.

"Huh?" What does that have to do with…?

"Your left. We have to turn here." Oh... Right. We're heading home. I forgot that there were a few many turns the closer to the house we are. I hardly had any at my other house... Oh foo, slight melancholy.

"Okay, what's your other puzzle?" I asked after determining how much longer I had to keep walking backwards.

"How about... what element do I control." I frowned slightly.

"You KNOW that?" He nodded easily, the way one would to a child. My frown grew.

"I thought fox demons generally took years to find the element that they can connect to." But then, he's a gardener type of person, so maybe... No, Shippo said kitsune who connect themselves to foliage are rarer than the other types of kitsunes. If they are a rare breed, they wouldn't mix their blood with humans and weaken themselves. He smirked, crossing his arms. I frowned and stopped walking, forcing him to pause too since I was in front of him. "Hm..."

"Is that too hard of a challenge?"

"I just didn't expect you to actually know that part of you." He covered his laugh with a good cough.

"Yes, well-"

"Plant." I answered easily. He looked startled, and surprised. "You're a gardener, and I've peaked at your work. They're all healthy and, well, huge. It's a talent you really don't work for and yet excel in. Plants are your specialty." I made sure to frown now.

"..." He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"I'm pretty confident that's right, except for the rarity of the trait. It's an ancient ability passed by genetics, thus an almost sacred honor to bear. Why would you have it with such a human body?" He laughed. "I take it I'm wrong?" I mumbled, blushing now that I realized I seemed a bit, much. He shook his head and bid me to continue walking, continuing to do a maniacal giggle. "Is it too late to say fire?" I asked, taking a stab in the dark by his hair color.

"No, no. You were correct." I did a silent 'oh' in response. "I just," He chuckled some more. "You seemed to be blaming me for a fault I couldn't control." I did another oh and blushed some more. "So, since you had no problems with my element, what type am I?"

"Um..." I gave him a hard look. "I'd say silver, since I know that silvers are capable of plant elements, and Yusuke and Kazuma seemed to really enjoy imagining you as one, but I think you're more of a forest red. Your hair matches this. But..." I caught sight of something odd behind him. A person cloaked in black... "Hiei!" Mino turned around quickly, letting a small gasp of surprise out as Hiei came closer.

Hiei staggered towards us in a hurry. Yeah, staggered. He was, well, not exhausted, but he did seem pretty tired. He leaned against the wall of some stone fencing, glaring at us as if we were the cause. Wait, no, he was glaring at something in front of him. Probably the sidewalk. Mino quickly started backtracking towards him and I followed close.

"Hiei, what happened?" Mino asked, sounding rightfully concerned. Hiei's hair seemed, well, sad. It was just a little flatter that it's normal spikiness. Hiei's face had a small scratch on his temple, but that would disappear in a few hours. Hiei only growled lowly as his face darkened. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a parchment of paper. He gave it to Mino. I peaked over his arm to read what it said.

_Kitsune, you are to meet with your ex-boss for a meeting. Your rendezvous point will be at Ka-go-me's school. Hiei will escort your beloved relation to your place of residence. _

_Miko, Hiei has a gift to give you as well as an errand to run for me._

_Both: prepare yourselves. You will not see Hiei nor hear his voice for the month during his punishment for his friend's disrespect. I bid you a good day._

_Lord Sesshoumaru of the Asian Continent_

Hm, well, I guess it was fate that gave Sesshoumaru the Asian world to be Lord over. He always did have a mainland taste. Though, I think he's being a jerk to Hiei. How do they even know each other? I thought about that question. Maybe all my friends just got together and figured they'd try to find me or something. They don't seem to be aging after all. If they are my friends and not simply reincarnations. Mino, glanced at me and Hiei before speaking to his friend.

"You'll be alright?" Hiei nodded, though his eye looked a little twitchy. "What have you done in the half hour between class ending and now?" Hiei shuddered slightly. He walked forward and led me away, effectively ending Mino's slight interrogation. Mino sighed, following us long enough to give me his bag. "I should be home before dinner." He said as he stopped after I held his things. Hiei wouldn't let me slow down. Speed demon.

"'Kay! Good luck with whatever you need to do!" Mino watched us for a moment longer, just enough to nod before beginning in a sudden run to where Hiei just came from. I glanced at my soul bound child. He seemed like he was forcing himself to be strong. I frowned. "What _is_ Sesshoumaru forcing you to do?" Hiei grimaced, but he didn't answer. "What could you have done in the past half hour?" He gulped. "You know, talking to me in my mind isn't technically considered talking." He glanced at me and seemed to ponder my statement. We crossed a few streets before I felt a familiar presence shyly nudging my mind. I let him in.

_When we get there, can I have some food?_ He sounded really tired and small, like he was up to my waist again instead of just a breath taller than me.

"Sure thing, Hiei. You have to let me know what Sesshoumaru's doing to you though."

_Promise not to tell?_

"I swear it." He was silent for a moment more.

_He calls it training._

"Uhuh, and you're doing...?"

_...unspeakable things..._

"Hiei! I promised I would tell! Do I need to promise I wouldn't laugh too!?"

_Please?_

"Uh... I'll try." I answered while looking at him with an half smile half sympathetic look. He looked at his shoes instead of steadfastly in front of him as he answered.

_Enduring humiliation by various means. He means to destroy my __**pride**___

"Elaborate Hiei!" I nudged him a little.

_Well, I'll have to go to ningen brat's birthday parties as a magician. And I won't be allowed to kill any of them._

"I would hope not." I whacked his arm slightly.

_I'll also have to race around the world with him._ I stared at him. _I'm not allowed any breaks, but he always wins anyway so I don't know why he has that rule. Also, and worse of all..._ He grimaced, deciding he's told me enough.

"Hiei! What's the worst part of it!?" He remained silent, the bridge of his nose changing just the slightest color again. "What, does he have you dress in a ballerina suit?" He clamped his hand over my mouth and glanced around us in paranoia.

_Don't ever say that again! You'll give him ideas!_ I doubt he's even here, Hiei. _But his spy is watching me! Just to make sure I don't break his law!_ His law? He made it a law that you're not allowed to talk? _No, his word is law enough!_ Then what's the worst part of your humiliating punishment?

Hiei let out a small whimper.

_Remember, when I was really hyperactive and uncontrollable?_

"Um, yeah?"

_Remember what you did to calm me down?_

"Um, yea- ..." I tried to hold my laugh down, instead it came out like a choppy cry.

_You promised!_

"Actually, I think I said I'd try." I repeated as I continued to struggle against my giggles. I really did try. And then I actually thought about it and now tried not to gag.

When Hiei was my little Hiei, he did have his moments when he reveled in his childhood since he knew me, Youko and Kurounue wouldn't keep him from doing otherwise. Sometime, though, he'd get too hyper and it would be difficult to get him to settle down. Other times, like during a lesson that we'd try to give him, he'd just be too distracted. I think he had ADHD or something like that. Then I discovered a way to just have him completely calm and he'd pay attention, regardless of looking like he's in a state of euphoria. I rub my finger against the back of his ear along his neck. It'd be kind of like petting him, except he didn't purr and only had the faintest of smiles. He'd do anything so long as you didn't stop.

I can't really see Sesshoumaru doing it to him... Unless he has some odd sense of humor, which I guess he must have acquired between the times I knew him and met him again.

"Uh, just how would Sesshoumaru do this to you?"

_He'd hol... I'm not telling. You laughed._

"I tried not to!" I cried, trying to give him an imitation of the puppy dog eyes that he always gave me. He gave me a look that made me feel stupid for trying. "Fine, I'll let my overactive imagination think up all the possibilities." Hiei ignored me for the rest of the walk.

We got to the house with little event and I set towards the kitchen for some food for Hiei. He still looked worn down and food and a little rest seemed like a good idea. I gave him a cup of ramen and grinned when he raised an eyebrow. He ate with a small smile, noodles splashing every once in a while purely for my amusement.

_Kagome-sama, I was ordered to give this to you._ Hiei said after he finished eating. He fished around his pockets again and pulled out a small letter. It was written elegantly, but it was obviously not from Sesshoumaru. While I read, Hiei wandered upstairs to do whatever it was he felt like doing.

_Greetings, guardian of the jewel._

_Technically, you know me, and yet you don't. But I know you very well. Regardless, I'm afraid I cannot give you my name. I would like to inform you, pardon Sesshoumaru's grammatical influence, that it would be in your best interest to consider the Archery Lessons given for your school district. Your brother, Hatanaka's boy, will bring a pamphlet with the details tonight. Your powers and abilities would do best to be hidden, but the lessons will aid you greatly in controlling them._

There was a smiley face drawn as a signature. I laughed as it looked adorable and there was an unnecessary note and stating 'me' with an arrow connecting them.

_I have to leave now._ Hiei declared as he came back down. He actually looked worse that when he went up. It must be the disappointment and slightly more annoyed look that darkened his eyes. He really didn't want to leave.

"Good luck." He snorted before vanishing, leaving me alone. I glanced at the clock. Hata wouldn't be home for another hour. Daddy and Shiori won't be home until dinner; same with Mino. Well, being alone in a house sucks when you're still not sure about where anything is in this town. I sighed and walked up the stairs. I dropped Mino's bag onto his bed and laid face down on my own bed for a few moments. I think I'll try reading that story that I apparently wrote with Sesshoumaru.

I sat up and stretched before getting off my bed. I ended up sitting on the edge instead. I looked at my reflection, seeing Kikyou. I eyes dropped a bit more in depression. After that fight with Inuyasha, after bonding my soul with Hiei, Kuronue and Youko, my features changed just a bit. My hair grew just a bit longer, and slightly straiter. My skin became a little paler, but my scars and injuries faded to be nonexistent. I even grew a little. It wasn't noticeable changes, but they were there, and a reminder that I was no longer just myself. I was related to demons.

I headed to my desk and rummaged around for the scroll, but it was nowhere to be found. Maybe Mino had it? I timidly entered his room and opened the bottom drawer of his desk where I saw it had been once. Only a few parchments of various letters in a slightly familiar demonic language were in there. I nibbled my lip and peeked into the other drawers. They only had random papers and small booklets and folders. Mino didn't have it either. My mind flashed to Sesshoumaru's note. Hiei had an errand...

"Hiei you thief!"

"I'm home!" Oh, Hata! I dashed down the stairs and promptly glomped him.

"Welcome home! How was your day?" Hata laughed at me and I followed him to his own room as he set his bag down.

"It was alright. I met up with old friends, met some new teachers, heard of a new principle and got this flyer." He added as he pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. He sat on his bed and I took a seat at his desk.

"Attention! Starting at the end of the week, we will begin tryouts for out districts new archery club! All who are interest may apply! Please remember that all schools in our district will be on the same team and districts compete against each other, not campuses. Prepare for the most exciting archery club year to date!" I was grinning.

"So, if you join, you might be on the same team as someone from my school, or Mino's college?" Hata blushed. Aw, did little Hata want to spend some bonding time with me? Perhaps hope that I would join with him?

"Actually, Kagome, I was kinda hoping that we'd join together." I knew it! I laughed at my stupidity.

"It does sound interesting. Do you think daddy would let me?" If not, I'd have to figure out a way to join anyway. The person who gave me that note with the smiley face said it'd be good for me. I don't know how hiding my powers will help me control them during these lessons, but I guess there's no harm in trying out. It could be fun. Hata grinned in a way I haven't seen since he was four...ish.

"If not, we can always persuade him." Yup, there's the little mischivious brat who used to sweet talk his way into whatever he wanted from me. Under the rouse of 'wanting my attention' of course. Now daddy will eat his words. Haha!

xXx

HK: Okay! This long break in between updates was not fruitless! Though it was kind of pointless. I had tried to even out my chapter lengths, but I could only really do that if I merged the first two chapters. Turns out I really didn't care to do that. I like being able to say I have more than ten chapters on this story.

Um, I did go through the past chapters and clear a few things though. I think. I hope so anyway. I hope no one's lost. If you are, let me know and I'll try to clear it up without spoiling anything. Chances are I've already cleaned up any confusion in the earlier chapters.

Reviews let me know you're here!

And on a side note, I blame Naruto. I had a story idea I thought would be a one shot and it just, exploded. I think it'll be a few many chapters and I'm almost done with it.


	12. Training has begun

Kat#1:

KH: Hey look! A chapter! We're getting close guys! They'll make it to that field trip yet! I still don't know how many chapters this'll evolve into, but I think I'll always be changing it. Just little changes here and there, of course. I wouldn't want to mess up whatever balance I managed to create with so many fickle chapters.

xXx

Teamwork is the best thing humans could ever acknowledge. Daddy was the first of our family to walk through our front door when Hata and I both attacked. As we pleading our case, Shiori walked in as well and she was soon helping us convince Daddy to let me join the archery club. Unfortunately, he was more stubborn than a certain Inu Hanyou I know...

"Please!" I begged, Hata already trying to prepare his infallible puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"But Daddy!" And the puppy dog eyes fail... With slumped shoulders, we trudged upstairs in defeat, plan for the next round already forming.

By the time Mino came home, we had managed to ask for Shiori's help. She was actually delighted with the idea of us being in the same club. It was probably because she herself was an only child so the idea of family being together made her happy. She even asked a tired looking Mino for help as well, but I think the only thing on his mind was a nap. It was during the middle of dinner when Shiori began her part in our plan.

"You know honey, Kagome should really have a light activity to help her stay as healthy as she's been." Daddy was hardly paying attention. Perfect.

"Like what, dear?"

"How about something that doesn't really require her to run?" Hata asked.

"Yes, but how many sports don't require running?" He asked.

"Perhaps something along the lines of being more of a meditation occupation?" Shiori offered slowly, as if just thinking of it. I was grinning quietly.

"She will not be in Karate." Daddy said, looking at all of us as if were in on something together, which technically we were. Except Mino. He was just watching us as if we were plotting the end of the world.

"No no, I don't want that anyway, Daddy. No martial arts for me." I added to his thought, swiftly taking a bite of my meat to give my mouth something else to do besides smile. With a wandering eye, I gauged my new family's faces. Hata was smiling with his eyes, his mouth carefully void of any quirk or twitch. Oh well, that's where most people look to see happiness anyway. Shiori was smiling, but she was always smiling anyway. Her eyes were what betrayed her playfulness this time. They were brighter and glittering in a 'I know something you don't know' sort of way. Mino was watching, his thoughts hidden from everyone. Oh well. He's an odd demon anyway, so that must have come with some sort of practice... Hey! His black eye disappeared! Well, I guess he couldn't prevent it from healing forever.

"My baby girl should never need to protect herself. You'll be there for her, right boys?" As they answered, I got the feeling that Daddy really just wanted me to stay home, and that he was trying to change the subject.

"But Daddy, I think I should still get some fresh air. I think the air in this city is cleaner than where I was." Right, as if pollution comes in degrees... wait, I think it does. "I think it's helping."

"It'll help her become stronger, dear." Shiori said. If only Daddy could relent just a little.

"Well... Find me an activity that's indoors and out, as well as none violent and excludes any form of running." Yes! Me and Hata grinned at each other before he pulled out the flyer from his school.

"TADA!" We chorused. I think his eyebrow twitched before he sighed in defeat.

x

I hummed mentally, not wanting to spread the music from the past, and tried my hardest not to skip my way after Mino. He almost seemed amused, but he's had that quirk on his lips all day today. Well, at least during the time I've been with him. It was now the end of the week, and Mino had been ordered by Daddy to escort me to the place where the high school students of the Archery club will be picked up. Thus, we were walking from the college campus after our mythology class, and towards the high school. There was already a group of people there.

"As if Minamino Shuuichi isn't as perfect as can be already. Am I right in guessing you have to learn archery as well?" A familiar voice teased lightly.

"Oh! Oh! Kagome-chan is here too!" Another, more feminine voice added. Me and my step-brother, though seriously, he's as related to me as Youko is, both turned around at the same time to see another of our mythology class's brother and sister pair.

"Kaito, Sakura." Mino greeted. He's a kitsune, he's allowed to act regal. Especially after that Sake story the rest of our class still talks about. Aw...

"Hello! How are you two?" I asked as I waved.

"Since mythology class? Fine."

"So, are you joining?" Sakura asked as she looked at the other three groups of two or three people.

"No no. Not me." Mino pulled me in front of him. I'm pretty sure I squeaked. "My sister, Kagome is trying out."

"Uh, hello." Kaito said as if he had an epiphany.

"Sister? The whole school," Sakura gestured to our High School. "is saying she's your girlfriend." Mino frowned, obviously not pleased and very much annoyed.

"Really. What have Kuwabara and Yusuke said?"

"Well, nothing really. They just laugh." Kaito said.

"Keiko?" I asked.

"She'd giggle." Sakura answered. Great. Some friends they are. I looked at Mino and he seemed to be pondering something. I could see a glint in his eye. A rather familiar one that I've seen many times in Shippo. He turned away from us as he seemed to have made a decision.

"It's settled." He started in a calm voice. "They will all die a slow, torturous death by my bare hands." Kaito gulped mutely.

"What's their crime?" Sakura grinned teasingly. Mino replied with a straight face.

"Why, they have forever destroyed my reputation, of course. By the time the school realizes Kagome's true relation to me, everyone will have become stuck on the idea that we are dating. Humans are creatures that are stubborn in their beliefs; they will not change their views easily. Instead, they will mold their ideas together. What shall they begin to believe?"

"Um, they were wrong?" Sakura tried.

"They will think that I am dating my sister. Regardless of the fact that Kagome and I are in no way shape or form related by blood or flesh, the mere title of her being my sister coupled with their belief on our relationship is enough to destroy my reputation as the ideal role model and I will instead be the picturesque example of fallen perfection. Forever." He finished as he regarded us. We all looked at him in silence.

"Uh, huh." Sakura hummed, looking a bit confused.

"I think you've practiced that speech." Kaito accused as he pushed his glasses up. I joined in my brother's game, for that's what it was.

"No no, Mino is completely right. Our so-called friends have abandoned and betrayed us, allowing us to be forever tainted in name and shadow. If Mino's predictions are correct, by the end of the first quarter our names will be soiled irreversibly. These proverbial plaques will hang on our necks even after school. Moving is no solution because everyone has a connection to each other in some way or another.

"Now when we join the work force, we will be discriminated and most likely turned away. Forced away even! Unacceptable! We are still young and we have our whole lives ahead of us to live! To put an end to these lies, we must destroy those who allowed it and who posed as those who knew the truth. People will say to their smiles and laughter that instead of being wrong, they were right. For if they are our friends they would surely have corrected wrong rumors." I pointed to the front gates while posing dramatically by Mino's side. "Come with me, my brother, and let us get even with those we were foolish enough to trust!"

"Yes, my sister! Cold blood will be their forgiveness!"

"You get the boys, and I shall get Keiko!" At the same time, we both began to laugh maniacally. The fake evil laughter soon cracked to laughter given to comedy. We both laughed at ourselves.

"Kami, my eyes." Kaito mumbled, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Sakura laughed heartily with us. After a few minutes, our laughter was under control, the other archery students weren't looking at us anymore, and we were able to start a normal conversation again.

"Well, Kaito, are you coming to watch your sister?" Mino asked, starting our conversation to the topic of the Archery club.

"This will be my second year. I was a beginner last year."

"What about you, Sakura?" I asked.

"This will be my third year."

"Now you know who to go to for tips." Mino nudged me. I grinned. Hopefully, I wouldn't need those tips. I'm not aiming to learn, well, I guess I am, sort of. I just want to get better control. This is to keep my skills from falling.

"Kaito's here just so I wouldn't be alone while waiting for our ride. We normally don't have to wait long, but I guess either something's wrong with the bus, or van, or the driver's late."

"Since this is a district activity, the club offers rides for the participating schools?" Mino asked. Kaito nodded. "There doesn't need to be a parent's signature of consent?"

"No. All responsibility of potential injuries falls to the instructor and the students. When we get there, our instructor will talk about what's to be expected in the future and information sheets asking for emergency contacts and such will be passed out to be updated for newbies and not so newbies." Kaito answered. I thought that was kind of weird. Before any more could be said, Sakura broke into a grin and excitedly started to herd us towards the street.

"Our ride's here!" She said loud enough to announce it to the rest of the waiting students. We all crowded around the small bus and the driver got out. He looked friendly enough.

"Hello, hello! Sorry for the wait. My name's Toruki Hataka. I see quite a lot of familiar faces, as well as some new ones. I'm assuming everyone here is ready to begin archery club?" An enthusiastic agreement made me cringe. I saw Mino do the same. He stood closer for comfort, whether for mine or his I couldn't tell. "Well, most of you know that actual classes aren't held here at the high school campus since we have students from the other schools and grades as well.

"Some of you know about the rumor that had been going around last year. I have to tell you now, it was true. Our Archery instructor has indeed retired, but thankfully we were able to find a new one just in time for this year. She's really old," Mr. Hataka looked around sheepishly, as if expecting to be reprimanded. "but my wife tells me she's more strict than our last year instructor. With a new instructor comes a new training field so I'm going to warn you about that right now before people start panicking and saying we're going the wrong way. Well, I hope everyone's ready to leave. Let's go!"

Mino, as well as Kaito, looked suspiciously put down, but we all managed to get seats across from each other on the bus. It was a long ride, but Mr. Hataka said to use this time for our homework. I guess that's a good idea. After almost an hour, we made it to a shrine and the bus came to a stop. No one was in a hurry to get out. Actually, no one wanted to get out. Those stairs, very familiar to me, were intimidating.

"Goodbye summer, hello hell." Kaito mumbled as us four got out first. Mino hummed in sympathy and looked just as reluctant as his friend to continue forward. They probably knew who our instructor was, but if Mino's a kitsune, how would he know the owner of a shrine? As we reached the first step, Mr. Hataka turned around and realized that no one else was following.

"Come on everyone, pick up the pace. We're already late. It's not polite to keep an old lady waiting."

"He's the one who made us late." I said lowly after he passed us to go back to the bus.

"Up the stairs everyone." He continued. Everyone seemed to complain.

"You can't even see the top."

"Those monsters should be illegal."

"Nice joke, but really. Where's our way to practice."

Mino kept our pace fairly slow, probably so as not to tire me out. I didn't bother to tell him my shrine had just as many steps as this one probably did. By the time we reached the middle, about five hundred or so steps, we could see the others begrudgingly beginning. They probably ran out of complaints and excuses about how we were in the wrong place. After everyone made it to the top, Mr. Hataka led us inside. I saw Kaito grab Mino by the sleeve when he tried to take a turn.

"You're suffering with us." He whispered, visibly freaking out the rest of the class with us.

"She'll never let me hear the end of it." Mino actually whined.

"It's not my fault you actually chose to slack off and not do as she told you." Mino narrowed his eyes.

"You just don't want to be the only one she's going to kill immediately." Someone in the back actually whimpered.

"I'll admit to that. You're staying." Mino sighed. "Shizuru's lucky. All she had to do was quit smoking." Kaito added as he let go of my brother.

"And she didn't even have to do that since Genkai didn't quit either." Genkai? Is that our teacher? We were all led to some place in the temple and we came through the double doors into a big dojo. An old lady with pale pink hair was standing over the other sitting students of the club who apparently arrived before us. She turned to all of us, seeming to hone her gaze to Mino and Kaito. I saw Hata sitting at the edge of the deadly quiet mass, looking a bit intimidated and alone. I guess this Genkai person demands a lot of respect.

"Mr. Hataka, I was wondering if you got lost."

"Engine trouble, actually."

"Thank you." She said in dismissal. I could have sworn the man ran as soon as he was out of sight. "I am master of this shrine and your instructor. You may call me Master Genkai. Since it wasn't your fault for being late, I won't punish you. Go ahead and take a seat with your peers." Everyone seemed to rush forward, but she held Kaito and Mino still with just a look. Mino, in turn held me next to him. The class remained silent.

"You two." I think I heard them gulp. "You've been doing nothing that I told you to do. Do you want to do it all today?"

"Actually, Master Genkai, I'm here as part of the Archery club. Shuuichi isn't though." Mino threw a glare to him.

"I just came here to watch my sister." Mino said weakly as he pulled me in front of him like a human shield. Hey, that's not fair!

"Sister?" Genkai asked as she seemed to observe my soul. I unconsciously pulled my spirit and power even closer to myself.

"Higurashi Kagome, my step-father's first child. This will be her first year and since father is over-protective of her, I was to keep an eye on her as she is sickly." There was obvious doubt of the story in that old woman's eyes, but she kept quiet about them.

"Very well. Kaito, Kagome, sit down. Shuuichi," She gave a small pause, effectively scaring those who obviously knew this woman. "Fifty laps around my property." Is that even possible!? From what I could tell, this place was huge. "Take the winding routes. The numbskull is already there." Mino sighed, whether in relief or sadness it was hard to tell.

"Yes Master Genkai." Mino said as I was released and he turned around.

"Your box still has your clothes in it, cleaned."

"Yes Master Genkai." The double doors were closed. It was still very quiet.

"Okay you slackers, listen up!" Genkai started in a loud voice, startling almost everyone. Me included. "I'm going to explain just what I expect from all of you and what you all can expect from me. After that, I'll pass out the information sheets for you all to fill out about yourselves. I am Master Genkai, keeper of this temple, owner of this shrine, and your lesson's instructor for the year. How many of you are new to this club and sport." Me, Hata, and three other people raised their hands. "How many of you have never held a bow before." I was the only one to lower my hand. She looked at me, letting the others lower their hands on their own. "How long has it been since you held a bow and arrow?" I told the truth.

"A very long time ago." As in the Sengoku Jidai. She nodded and looked at the rest of the large group.

"Who's been doing this the longest?" A boy and girl both raised their hands. From what I ould tell, they were siblings. Twins, actually. They both had blond hair and blueish green eyes. They looked about twenty years old and very serious. They even dressed the same. Loose blue jeans and black sleeveless shirts. It was sort of creepy. "How long?" Genkai asked as she turned around to open a locker. It held a few bows, so I guess the other lockers also held bows and arrows.

"Six years." They answered. Genkai took out a simple, and very familiar bow.

"What are your names?"

"Nara." The girl said.

"Taim." The boy answered. Genkai nodded to herself and held out the two bows, each with an arrow in her hands, to the twins.

"Here."

"What is that?" Nara asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I believe their called bows and arrows. I want to see how good you are." Genkai grinned, not bothered by the obvious ego.

"I haven't used a Yumi since... ever." Taim said, refusing to even touch the bow. I felt insulted. They were rejecting the sort of bow that saved my life on more than one occasion. Sure, I didn't use long bows often, but I felt more comfortable with them than the smaller versions I had to bring around for traveling purposes.

"We don't use those relics. We use compact bows." Genkai pushed them into their hands.

"Simpletons! Didn't I just say I wanted to see how good you are? Get over there and show me how you shoot!" She all but growled. Surprised, the twins looked at each other, the bows and arrows in their hands, and the targets against the wall. "Do I have to get any older for you? Move!" They ran.

I think I see how this old woman can demand so much respect. She was stern with her words, but nothing she made you do was useless. This whole exercise was to get everyone acquainted with the idea that she wasn't their old teacher. She was serious about teaching, so we had to be serious about learning.

Grumbling, the twins stood in front of their chosen targets, drew their bowstring, loosened their grip, notched their arrow, drew again, and released. It hurt to watch. Not only was it painfully embarrassing to see them fire without any meaning, but the bows seemed to demand their spiritual energy. The two arrows barely made it three feet. I wanted to cry.

"See!? We can't use these outdated sticks!" Tain yelled in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Genkai yelled back. "If you can't use these traditional bows, what makes you think you can wield a more advanced one!?" Nara glared and walked to the lockers with the other bows. She opened a few and found what she wanted, looking at Genkai as if to dare the older woman to say anything. Genkai was smirking.

"Are you senile old woman? We've been using these kinds of bows since we started archery. We progress, not regress." To prove her point, Nara snatched her arrow from the ground and took her stance. I waited for Genkai to say something, but she only watched, waiting for something. Nara looked through the scope. "What the? Old lady, did you paint over the scope lens or something?"

"Those bows work from your own abilities." Shizuru answered instead. I didn't even see her earlier, but she was leaning against the wall farthest from the targets. Keiko was leaning next to her. She smiled at me while Shizuru continued. "It draws out what's called your reiki, your spirit energy." Keiko pushed herself off the wall and walked towards us, picking up where Shizuru left off. The other woman followed.

"It makes the bow considerably harder to wield, but your accuracy spikes up unbelievable because of it." Genkai retrieved the bow and arrow from Nara.

"That's what you want, right? To win competitions? Guess what, you win bonus points for using 'less advanced' bows. They're called difficulty points. With today's advance in bow technology, anyone can hit a bulls-eye. So shut up and get used to the idea. Later, when you can at least hit your target, I'll let you use the compact bows if you want. They demand more reiki anyway. They're only for practice though so you can strengthen your reiki. I want all of you to use these types of Yumi during competitions."

"Evil old hag." Tain muttered as he sat down next to me.

"Kaito." Kaito stood up quickly.

"Yes Master Genkai!"

"Fire a bow."

"Yes Master Genkai!" It's like boot camp...

"You can't honestly expect him to hit the target. Regardless of the bow needing reigi or whatever, momentum should still make an arrow fly. If my skill can't get the arrow to hit-" The class ignored Nara as Kaito took a deep breath and steadied himself. He notched his arrow, aimed, and waited. I could see him concentrating his spirit energy in his hands, and throughout his bow. While Nara ranted, the class stared.

A thud shut her up quickly enough.

Kaito didn't hit a bullseye, but he got close.

The silence was echoing, almost no one wanting to believe that they just saw Kaito's arrow glow with a fiery light. I bit my lip. Reiki doesn't seem to be the same as my miko abilities, but they seemed so similar, I wondered if my abilities aren't as special as I always thought. No. My abilities are different. Reiki actually comes from a person's aura, my miko abilities comes from my soul. I think this'll be fun; To learn another power.

xXx

HK: Yay! Genkai rocks! I love that old lady! She's so fun to write with when she's in training mode.

And sorry for the long wait. Kurama wasn't cooperating...

Reviews are wished for!

**A want it to be known that I own no one from either InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively. I'm just torturing the characters for my own amusement and sharing my fun with you all. Heehee.**


	13. Archery Lessons and Phone Calls

Kat#1:

KH: Look, an update! It's a bit shorter than I would like, but it's a chapter.

I'm pretty sure that Kagome's miko energy has a name, but I can't remember what it is and if I ever wrote it down, then that note has been lost. If anyone can help, please do.

xXx

Kaito humbly pushed his glasses back up. Sakura was gaping, along with the rest of the class. I guess she didn't know he could do that.

"That light you saw in Kaito's hands is something each of you has. Some may be a different color or may even feel different. Regardless, once you find it I want you to work on gathering that energy and molding it over your bow and arrow quickly. It will be done, eventually, to the point where you don't even have to see it, but can feel it. Some of you may even be able to sense it." Nara crossed her arms defiantly, making me want to laugh. She may be older than me, but she was acting so childishly.

"You think you're better than me? You just got a lucky shot, Kaito."

"Nara, he-" Taim was interrupted by his sister.

"No, shut up." He did. I'm guessing she was the first born. "You, new girl, prove to me that I'm wrong." She glared, all but growling at me. She quickly snatched the bow away from Kaito.

"Nara, Kagome hasn't done this in a long time. You're being too hard on-" Whatever Sakura was about to say was cut off.

"Spirit energy? Ha! I didn't see anything." She pulled me to my feet and pushed me towards the targets, shoving the Yumi and Ya in my hands almost painfully.

"Hey! Leave Kagome nee-chan alone!" I looked at Genkai for some help, but the old woman only winked. Crap. Does she know I can perform a Hama no Ya? If I can do an Arrow of Purification, surely I can shoot a normal arrow. But, how could she? I don't use my powers in this time and next to no one outside of my family even knows I live in a shrine. Genkai picked up the other Yumi and cleared the target.

"Sit down Nara and pay attention." Huffing in poorly contained fury, Nara did as she was told. "Okay, Kagome, I want you to relax. Calm your mind, body and spirit."

Easy. I relaxed nearly to the point of dropping my bow and arrow.

"Good. Close your eyes and concentrate on your life force. Feel the energy in your core and bring it to your hands. I don't expect you to get it right away, but try to-" I inwardly rolled my eyes. If I took as long as it did my first time gathering my powers, it would take another fifteen years and a similar incident to Mistress Centipede.

I concentrated on my Miko powers, trying to separate the purity of it to leave only my raw life energy. I gathered in slowly but smoothly into my hands.

"... Good. Very good." I had to fight a smirk. She clearly didn't even think I would do it, or even get it this fast. "Alright, open your eyes and walk to the line. Try not to break your concentration. Move your right foot behind yourself..." I could see how she was demonstrating as she explained.

I took up my normal stance, which was created by running around while battling demons and having to stop and shoot spontaneously.

"Spread your feet, girl!" She suddenly demanded. Startled, something Inuyasha would probably be ashamed about, I dropped my bow and arrow. Geesh, I never even flinched on the battlefield. The group laughed and I could tell Nara was being the loudest on purpose. I ignored them.

"Sorry... Master Genkai." I mumbled as I picked everything up. I purposely took my time gathering my reiki back into my hands. I moved my right foot back comfortably, but not as close as I was used to. It was wider than shoulder-width apart.

"Good. Now look at your toes. Imagine a line connecting them and aim that line to the middle of your target. Use the floorboards if you must. Now find your balance. Make yourself comfortable. You shouldn't be tense, but you shouldn't be jelly either."

I took a breath to calm myself. All eyes were on me and I could feel the pressure. What I wouldn't give for a stray demon terrorizing the city...

"Normally, I'd have you wear a Yogake, but since I have to order those for you all, I don't have any." Oh well, it's not like I use it anyway. "Grip the bowstring in your right hand and the bow in your left. Yes, right there. Fix the arrow... Now look at the target with your whole head, not just your eyes. Move your head girl! Yes, like that."

Sheesh, so picky. Kaede wasn't like this. Why couldn't Genkai be a nice old lady instead of one of the crazy old ones?

"Raise your bow over your head and slowly bring it down as you draw. Freeze." I did. "I want everyone to observe Kagome's back. None of you should slouch or curve your back during the draw. If you do, you will pay." Genkai let our imaginations foretell her punishment.

"Now, Kagome, as you pull the drawstring, push the bow. Slowly. Stop when the arrow aligns with your cheekbone. Freeze."

I mentally checked myself. I thought everything was okay. My arms weren't quivering, my breathing was steady, my focus was on target, my bowstring wasn't too far…

"At this point I want everyone to note that your arrow and that imaginary line made by your toes should be fairly aligned. Kagome, release."

I was surprised when the bow seemed to pull out more of my reiki. Naturally, I fought against it and thus caused me to move my bow and therefore my aim. The arrow hit just a little outside the ring Kaito's had hit. Not bad for someone trying NOT to make a great shot.

"Alright Kagome!" Keiko cheered with Hata and Sakura.

"You would have had it if you didn't tense up." Genkai said, smiling approvingly.

"So she hit it. Have her hit a moving target." Nara frowned. A girl from my school stood up.

"Nara, I've been doing this for only one year less than you and _I_ could barely hit a moving target."

"So? The only reason she hit the target was because Genkai was instructing her." Is she even listening to herself?

"That's Master Genkai to you, you disrespectful brat. And yes she hit the target because of me. If you pay attention and do as I instruct, you'll hit the target too." Nara's face turned red in silent anger. I clutched the Yumi to myself. I don't think I'll like this club too much if this girl is going to hold a grudge against me.

I wish Inuyasha were here. I'd have an excuse to run out of the building and disappear. 'Girl Gets Kidnapped by Dog Demon'... yeah, that'd go well. Shiori might fret and Mino and Hata would throw a fit or something and Daddy might hire someone to find me or my remains and destroy Inuyasha. Not that they'd find us since I'd hide in. Or time... There goes my imagination...

"Well?" Nara demanded from me, holding another arrow for me to fire. "That's your target." She pointed to a target on a pulley. She even started it so it was moving left and right and a fairly moderate pace. I looked at Genkai. She rolled her eyes and waved for me to go ahead. Taking a less ceremonial stance, I aimed quickly, this time letting the bow pull my reiki and I let go... too soon. I had forgotten the most basic part of my target. It moves.

I failed to move my bow with the target and my arrow flew out the window.

"Gah!"

"Holy-!" Hey wait, I recognize those voices! A few people called for Yusuke and Mino while I ran to the window. Hata, Keiko, Shizuru and Genkai all ran to the window as well. Keiko slowed down in relief when Yusuke's face peaked in from the corner.

"Hey, Grandma, I know you're mad at me and all, but isn't this a little bit extreme? I could have died!" I heard a mumble from behind Yusuke but couldn't make it out. Yusuke grimaced at the words though. I wonder what Mino said, but I'm glad he's okay.

"It wasn't me." Genkai answered, probably bored now that she wasn't obviously worried. I guess being frightened from accidents is a regular occurrence for her or something.

"I'm soooo sorry Yusuke-kun. Are you okay?" I asked when I got close enough to the window.

"Just a slight heart attack." I frowned at the thought. He saw it and quickly added, "I'll live." Yusuke stepped away from the window when I tried to peak out for myself.

Mino?" I asked. He looked fine, already brushing himself off from the ground, and I couldn't see any blood, even if his clothes looked worn and ripped in some places. I wonder how that happened.

"I'll be fine." My brother reassured. I smiled. Hata peaked for himself and let out a loud sigh.

"Um, could you get the arrow, please?" They looked at each other as if deciding who'd touch the weapon. Yusuke seemed to be the chosen one and he headed towards the trees to look for it. Wow, it went far. After a short while, he came back and handed it to me. "Thank you. And again, I'm soooo sorry. I'm glad I missed you."

"Believe us when I say we're relieved too." Mino said. He pushed Yusuke away to continue their run to wherever and I ushered Hata away from the window. I gave the bow and arrow back to Genkai and she nodded in thanks before glaring at Nara.

"Are you satisfied now? You almost got two of my other students killed!" She started loudly. Mino and Yusuke are her students? I wonder what she's training them in. "You're supposed to be an adult! Act like one! So a new girl caught on faster than you – big deal! You're so stuck on your way of thinking of course it's easier for her! If this is the way you're going to be, leave. Anyone who relies on what they're used to instead of expecting to learn something new shouldn't be here! I'm not your last instructor. Get used to the idea." Nara stared hard at Genkai, but made no move to leave. Keiko cleared her throat.

"Everyone gather in six groups of three. One of those groups will have four members."

We spent the rest of the lesson trying to find our reiki.

x

"And then she made it glow and it hit the target!" Hata exclaimed in enthusiasm. Shiori was washing dishes as she listen to him talk about his day, though it was obvious she wasn't really paying attention.

"That's great, dear. What happened next?"

"Then the other girl got really jelous-" I walked upstairs. Daddy had a late night tonight, so he wasn't home yet. I flopped on my bed. Mino had stayed at Master Genkai's Temple for a few extra hours for whatever the old woman trained him in, but he should be heading home soon.

"I wonder just what all reiki can do." I mumbled as I summoned it to my hand. Hiei had once told me about Youki, but it was vague and Youko and Kuronue were too busy laughing at his attempts to bother correcting or elaborating on anything.

I tried manipulating the spirit energy, shaping it and changing it. I could eventually make it into a ball, no matter that it was really sloppy, and I wondered if I could make a bow or arrow out of it.

About five minutes practice and all I could make was a stick. By now, I heard my older brother and another person walk upstairs. Huh, I wasn't expecting him home for another hour at least.

"All right! What kind of-" Yusuke cut himself off and there was silence for a moment. I wonder what they're doing. "Damn. Hell no. You're insane. I'm not dressing up like that."

"I told you so."

"Liar."

"You wound me, Yusuke. I did too tell you my suggestions wouldn't help you."

"But Keiko would dress me up just like this!"

"Then I cannot help you." There was a fainting ringing of the telephone and it was quiet for a moment before Hata called up the stairs as he ran up.

"Kagome, it's for you!" I rolled off my bed and opened my door just as Hata started to knock. He held the phone out to me and I smiled in thanks.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Kagome!_" It was Souta. I leaned on my doorframe and smiled.

"Hey Souta, how are you?"

"_I'm doing great. My soccer team won all of its games so far and Grandpa's trying to ward the well off from 'wayward demons' all the time. It's really annoying Inuyasha._"

"Good job for your wins." I tried not to laugh as I could easily imagine Grandpa doing that. "Hey, have any of my friends asked for me?"

"_Yeah, those three girls from your school and Hojo have been coming by a few times._"

"They have? Do they know I'm here?"

"_Well, Gramps has told them that you've been sent to a hospital overseas for a new type treatment or something._" I sighed.

"Of course he has."

"_Hey, Inuyasha's here now._"

"Don't give him the phone!" I yelled.

"_Inuyasha, Kagome's on the phone! You wanna talk to her?"_ I felt like crying. I could practically feel Inuyasha's anger.

"_Give me that!"_ I heard the clicking of Inuyasha's nails on the phone as he tried to figure out how to use it. I contemplated hanging up, but I guess I'd might as well get this over with. "_I gave you a WEEK, Kagome! Now I'm told you're going to be gone for __**three seasons**__! I know that we don't have to look for the Jewel Shards any more, but Rin and Sango's been looking forward to that 'wedding' from your time and since I'm the only one able to cross the well, it's so annoying!_"

"Actually, um, I kind of _don't_ have the jewel anymore." I admit quietly. There was silence on the other line, so I tried to give a quick excuse. "You know when I was gone for that two or so weeks after the heavy rain and I came back at Kaede's?" Still silence. "Well, I kind of lost it after I came back."

"_**YOU LOST IT!? **__**AGAIN!?**_" I held the phone away from my ear.

"It's not like I meant to, you jerk!" I yelled back. He was still ranting loudly.

"_**After all that work! Sango and Miroku were gonna get married!**_"

"They can still-" I glared when I was cut off. Obviously Inuyasha is either ignoring me now or holding the phone wrong.

"_**The demons were starting to get the idea to stay away from humans too! Now they'll be all over the jewel!**_"

"I know, but-" I clenched my hand into a fist as I felt angry at being cut off, again.

"_**You can't do anything right!**_" That was just uncalled for!

"Hey, shut up! I-"

"_**You might as well have BROKEN the jewel again! Now we'll have someone stronger than Naraku!**_"

"Well, at least you know so-" After being cut off, I heard myself growl uncharacteristically.

"_**I KNEW I should have just-**_"

"Will you shut up!?"

"_**And now you won't be- Dammit Kagome! I-**_"

"SIT!" I heard a satisfying crash on the other line. Inuyasha moaned, but since it was so clear on my end, the phone was close to him and obviously intact. "Are you going to let me talk now?"

"_...yeah._"

"Good." I noticed Mino and Yusuke watching me and promptly blushed and took the three steps necessary to walk into my room and close the door. "I know that I have to help find the jewel, but I just can't right now. It has to be near the village though, so there's a chance that you guys don't even need me. If you do though, the next break we get," I took a breath, not really wanting to, but having to say this. "I'll go back and help."

"_Alright... I still can't believe you lost the damn jewel._" I ignored that and tried to appease him, since I just knew he was really sad. I could see his ear flattened to the side, really. He was missing me.

"I'm taking archery lessons though, so I'll be even better with it next time I go back. Plus, I'm learning how to use reiki, a type of spirit energy. It's kind of like my miko powers, but different. I don't know, but I'm not just doing nothing over here."

"_Fine, you keep training then. I'll let everyone know._" There was some shuffling and I heard Souta speak next.

"Hey sis, Inuyasha looks pretty sad."

"He's just sulking right now. He'll be fine once I visit during winter break." I reassured, though I knew he'd probably mope around for a few days at least. Then after that he'd be hell bent on finding that jewel and getting it back to me to keep pure.

"_He was mumbling about training._"

"Yeah, I'm taking archery lessons!"

"_That's so cool! You think I can visit for one of your competitions?_"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask momma."

"_I'll do that! Here's grandpa. Mom!_" I smiled, wondering if I should mention this to daddy.

xXx

HK: I can't remember where, but I got the info for archery from a website. How Genkai instructed Kagome really is how one traditionally prepares to use a bow in Japan.

Poor Inuyasha, he's gonna miss his friend. And poor Sango too, she was looking forward to that futuristic wedding.

I can smell my plot coming together! Yay me!

**A want it to be known that I own no one from either InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively. I'm just torturing the characters for my own amusement and sharing my fun with you all. Heehee.**


	14. Crossover 1 other than YYH

Kat#1:

KH: I have been moving and that is my excuse for the late update! As well as Kagome's lack of cooperation. And the normal writer's block... Okay so yeah I have issues, but I love typing for you all!

And here is your chapter!

xXx

After the night I spoke to Inuyasha, Yusuke had come over and asked if I could help him choose an outfit for a special occasion. He said he and Mino were going to visit a friend of their boss. Since the man was really wealthy and powerful, he wanted to make a good impression without feeling too weird. He normally never dressed up, hence his lack of an outfit. Well, his rant was much longer, but that was the gist of it. I agreed and promised to try to find something acceptable in his style. We then tried to convince my daddy to let us go on without Mino. We ended up bringing Hata.

Yusuke spoke a lot during our trip to one of the closest stores; mostly about Keiko and some annoying pests that kept showing up in their job. He said he thought he had been fired, but their boss missed him and is trying to get him back by pleading to the higher ups. I just knew he was being vague, one doesn't hang around kitsune and not recognize the signs, but I didn't press the matter. Yusuke was a demon, and so was Mino, and if they were visiting a friend of their boss, it was probably as representatives or something. They were demons, had known it for a while, and no doubt knew more demons which could very well be what their boss was sending them to. Yusuke needed to find clothes that were neat and comfortable, since I have no doubt he's a fighter.

Hata threw a few suggestions about the stores to visit and the boys agreed on one I never heard of. Yusuke claimed it was near a WacDonald so he proposed we could have lunch afterwards. Thirteen outfits later – 'Wow, that's not me.' 'How about this?' 'He looks funny in those pants.' – I saw a simple shirt that was loose but not big and a nice pair of slacks that were thick enough to survive a scrape against the ground but not impedingly so. I grinned triumphantly as I held them out to him. He stared at them.

"Well?" I asked. I was sure these were perfect. He cocked his head and smiled.

"I dunno..." I laughed at him and pushed them into his hands.

"Just go try it on." I ordered as I pushed him and Hata towards the dressing rooms. Hata waited outside with me since daddy wouldn't let me be without a 'guard' for a moment. I swear, he's worse than Inuyasha. After a moment I heard Yusuke speak.

"Kagome, if I didn't already have Keiko I'd beg your father and brothers to let me marry you." Hata and I laughed and he came out, doing a spin to show us just how well he fit the outfit. I clapped and he took a bow modestly.

"Don't celebrate just yet, you still have to pay for it." Hata reminded us as he clapped with me. Yusuke gave him a salute before going back in the changing room. He paid for the outfit and we headed over to lunch, Yusuke paying for me and Hata as a thanks. We headed to the park next and just hung out, talking and getting to know each other a bit more. It was nice. Yusuke was more polite than I thought he'd be, probably Keiko's influence, and I learned a lot about Mino and his coworkers.

"So, Hiei actually works with you?" I asked. Yusuke thought to himself.

"Sort of. He was really hard to find when we needed him, but he does watch our backs." I smiled. Hiei cared for his friends. "Now though..." My smiled died. Hiei wasn't one to just take care of people on a whim. If he saves you, you were worthy enough for him to risk himself for your sake.

"Is something wrong with Hiei?" Yusuke grimaced as if Hata had made a major understatement.

"Well, he's kinda not talking to us right now. We're worried." I breathed a sigh of relief, quietly of course. Hiei wasn't allowed to talk, so they probably just didn't know what he was doing as Sesshoumaru's torture. I don't have any ideas myself, but they knew each other so that tells me it wouldn't be too difficult. Hiei's expecting humiliation at the most.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Yusuke looked at me funny. "If he has a habit of being there for you, he'll come back." I said when I realized they don't know I know Hiei... Wait, has Hiei told them? No, he said he wouldn't. Good, Yusuke's looking away.

"Hey, I've been hogging the spotlight. Tell me about yourself." I smirked.

"Careful, Keiko might think you're trying to squeeze this into a date." He snorted and gestured to Hata, who was watching the ice cream cart get closer.

"He, as well as K- Keiko and your older brother would kill me." I wondered briefly why he stuttered with Keiko's name before shrugging to myself and admitting the truthfulness of his words. "I think Hiei would try to kill me too." I laughed out right.

"Why Hiei?"

"I saw that look he gave you when you met." He grinned at me, wagging his eyes as if to imply something. I shoved his away since he was invading my space.

"What look?" I asked, keeping my hand against his shoulder since still wasn't stopping. I was grinning, wondering what he was trying to say.

"He was looking at you, watching your every move. Hiei's really quiet; really really quiet." Yusuke started, giving me a good reason to snort as I tried to keep myself from laughing. "He hardly talks to anyone one, let alone girls. At first we thought it was because he's just too young, then we thought it's because he's shy-"He grinned widely as I started to cry in my laughter. He was _sooo_ far off, it was hilarious. What Yusuke was trying to call Hiei-

"Hiei, a romantic!" I managed to say. Yusuke started laughing loudly at my statement and Hata started laughing with us just because laughter was that contagious.

Then Yusuke and I were cut off when a horrible screeching roar grated our ears. Hata didn't seem to hear it, but he did quiet when he realized Yusuke and I were very silent. I gulped and realized that the air was very still, a bad omen.

"Wha- what was that?" I asked. No one else but us two seemed to hear it. Yusuke shook his head and stood up.

"What was what?" Hata asked, obviously getting scared by our behavior. I stood up as well and stood close. I couldn't sense anything, so it wasn't demonic. At least, I don't think it was, but it sounded so horrible.

"Now would be a very good time for those Miko powers of yours." Yusuke mumbled. My heart jumped.

"What?" Was he implying that this was dangerous?

"There's a demon, and I've never felt anything like it. With your powers, it'd be easy and I could tell this is a strong demon. I've never felt anything like it." He repeated. Some children started crying for no reason and a lot of people started leaving the park. A feeling of danger engulfed the park, and people were wanting to leave. Hata included.

"Come on, let's go home now. I, I'm scared." He said, pulling weakly at my sleeve.

"No, this thing is dangerous. We have to do something, anything." I said, gaining a look of calm amazement from Yusuke.

"What? Dangerous?" Hata stared wide-eyed and looked terrified as he cut himself off. We looked in the direction of his sight and I gasped.

It was very, very ugly and very, very large – building large. It definitely looked like a demon, but its aura felt more like Kikyou's had; kind of undead. Was it some sort of death demon or something? I really really wished for some arrows. Yusuke pointed his finger at it and his own blue reiki glowed on the tip. With a bang, he fired at the demon. The power was amazing and Yusuke was obviously not a novice when fighting demons with pure energy. The shot itself was huge and it quickly made its way to the thing's head.

The shot when right through, not even injuring it.

"Oh shit." I whispered. We were in trouble. "Hata, run home."

"What!?"

"Run home. Get to somewhere safe. Run away from here!" I yelled as it started another loud roar. It looked in our direction and started to walk our way. I pushed Hata to get going.

"What about you and Yusuke?" He asked, torn between leaving and staying with us.

"I've been practicing my reiki, I can sort of help Yusuke." I said, not wanting to say I really could just purify it. I just need it to look like an accident, preferably with Yusuke's attention away from me. "You didn't even hear it." I said loudly as it became louder the closer it became. "Run!" I yelled as it jumped towards us. Hata saw it though, duh I told myself, and was petrified.

Its jaws were gaping open, two rows of teeth on both jaws. While those teeth may not have been sharp, it was the fact that they were so big and there were so many of them that was frightening. It was vaguely human, at least in shape, with abnormally long limbs. It took a swing at us three, who were the only ones still in the park. Yusuke jumped unbelievably high above the arm and Hata and I had to roll away. Well, fly really, considering it caught me and I tripped over my brother as I was hit. Yusuke tried to fire that finger bullet again, but it still had no effect. Hata landed at the edges of some trees and I hit a tree trunk farther in.

"Ow... Not fun." I mumbled, holding my head.

"Kagome! Kagome are you hurt!?" Yusuke yelled over a snarl from the creature. I tried to answer, but was startled to see someone next to me.

She was resting on the grass, only raising an eyebrow with a teasing smirk at me when she saw I noticed her. She was rather pretty, but I couldn't understand why she was relaxing in such an obviously dangerous place. She had on armor, for her torso and shoulders anyway, and pants similar to the kind Sesshoumaru wears. She even had a sword on her hip in a smooth blue sash. Her hair was as dark as mine, but longer and straighter. Like she was a mix between me and Kikyou, or Madoriko herself...

"Well, are you going to stand, Kagome?" She said lightly. I blushed and closed my mouth before standing up. I wasn't hurt, thankfully. Daddy would kill the boys if I were, Yusuke included.

"Um..." If she was battle ready, why wasn't she helping?

"I like this part of the park, the clearing between the swings and water fountain. It's right in the middle of everything but no one really comes in." She said conversationally. I wonder if she's responsible for the attack. I tensed, calling forth both of my powers. When they fought against each other, I called my miko powers instead. No need to rely on something I hadn't mastered yet. She chuckled and stood, me skirting around her. I was hyper aware of my trademark weapon at her feet.

"Um, good for you." I managed to say, trying not to eye the bow and arrows with her noticing.

She laughed, picking up the bow and arrows and effectively destroying all hope I had to get away from this fight with minimal injuries. I could hear Yusuke yelling in frustration and the demon screaming for whatever reason it had. The woman broke the arrows in half and tossed the bow to me. I caught it out of reflex, but I figured she was just teasing. I had no real weapon now, she just broke them. She laughed again, but it wasn't the evil 'you're in a hopeless situation' laugh. More like an 'I know what else you could do' sort of laugh.

"Well, dear Kagome-chan. What ever shall you do? I really can't remember if you've managed an arrow of energy yet..." That was the idea she knew! Wait... remember?

"What do you mean 'remember'? Do you know me?" She smiled even wider to me and walked to me. I didn't do anything but watch her, and then she was behind me. I jumped when I felt her touch my hair.

"I know you very well, little Kagome." She said as she pulled my hair into a ponytail. I was frozen, stuck staring in the spot she was in just moments before.

"How?" I gulped.

"I'd say I'm psychic, but that would be a lie. I know your future though." She said, tying my hair. I realized it now looked like hers, only more wavy and shorter. "I know your past, and a little bit of your future. So does Hiei, you know. Not as much as me, of course, but still." She stepped away and faced me, fixing my bangs as if she were my mother. I didn't do anything; I was too confused. What the heck was going on?

"How can you not be a psychic and still know so much of me? Who are you?"

"Ah, just because I never got the answer, I'm not giving it to you." She gave a light giggle. I frowned. "Time, has an odd way of making sure things happen." She continued as she draped a small cape over my shoulders. It was similar to hers and after she held an odd hand sign with her right hand, she had cast some sort of illusion over me to make it look like I had her armor on as well. "For instance, I can remember a moment very similar to this one. I must admit, it's an odd case of déjà vu. Shizuru-chan is an identity twice breathing this time, at least right now. Same with a few many more important characters. You're not the only time jumper after all." She wrapped a blue sash around my sweater, over the illusion, and once again made an illusion, this time recreating her pants and shoes.

"Who are you?"

"I am like you, only more powerful of course."

"Are you Madoriko?" I asked, quietly of course. This was getting weird, and I have a very high weird scale because of my experiences. She gave a soft smile, which was very pretty.

"My story is similar to hers, yes." That didn't answer my question. "I am a Warrior, and a Miko. However, after my first chapter ended, the rest became secret so I suppose it's really no surprise you haven't heard of me." She handed me the broken arrows, the halves with the arrowheads. "Here, try using them as a medium. Good luck."

"What?" She started pushing me out of the little cluster of trees. She yanked me back suddenly.

"Oops, almost forgot something. Of course." She seemed to mentally smack herself. She took out a small necklace. "When you wear this, it'll hide you. Scent, Aura, Ki- you will be impossible to find. You are not invisible, nor are you completely hidden from sound. Anything that can be used to track you will fail to give any clues to your whereabouts. I have no idea where it came from, but I'm giving it to you."

It was really pretty. The silver chain was thin and a small clear crystal was crudely cut like a four pointed star that seemed to be grabbing something. It twinkled like it caught every ray of light around it and was heavier than it looked.

She pushed me out and I saw Yusuke get smacked to the ground. I hope he's strong enough to survive that. I gulped and took aim with my half an arrow. The weird creature -I'm doubting it's a demon but because of this I don't know what it is - looked at me and lunged. I fired.

The thing disintegrated.

"Yusuke? You okay?" I called. He was busy staring at the disappearing remains of the, thing. He passed out when I got close though. Darn. I sighed and started dragging him to a bench. I'd try waking him up, but he just passed out so he'll be impossible to wake up for a few minutes. Ten at most. I then found my brother, who thankfully wasn't hurt at all, and half dragged half carried him to the same bench. I examined the bow I had used to pass the time.

It felt like it was made of bone, but it was a bit too heavy for that. Sango would know... Speaking of whom,

"Sango?" I saw the woman from my first day of school walking down the path, another familiar woman next to her. She smiled brightly at me.

"Kagome! You did wonderful back there. I don't feel any remains of the, thing." She ended lamely. The other woman, who looked like an older Shizuru, rolled her eyes.

"Very good, Princess." She added.

"I take is you know what that was?" They nodded, but didn't say anything. "What was it?"

"Ah, what good will it be to tell you what you named them?"

"Shizuru, shh." Sango frowned. Shizuru shrugged.

"What? Paradoxes are nothing."

"Paradoxes?" It was then I noticed something in Shizuru. "Did your hair grow like, two feet since I saw you last?" She grinned. I had just seen her in Mythology class, and she was definitely different.

"Maybe. Since I saw you, it's been about..." She grimaced before clutching her temple lightly. "Never mind. Time travel is too confusing with us." Oh crap! Shizuru knows!

"T-Time travel!?" I dropped my bow. It wouldn't be till later when I realized that Sango caught it and made it shrink into a charm similar to the one she had of the Hiraikotsu. Regardless, it hit me and I stumbled back, almost falling. "What? But how?"

"How else?" Sango smiled.

"The Well." They stressed together. My eyes widened and they laughed at me. Any other time I would have been offended, but they...

"You've been using the well on my shrine." I stated. After they were calmed, they nodded. "You..." I took into consideration that they looked older than what I knew. When I say older, I mean by years. They weren't really from the past or future, since they could probably be anywhere so... "You're from an older timeline." It wasn't the future. They just lived longer.

"Right Princess." Shizuru fanned her hair off her shoulder and along her back. "Wow your smart. I still don't get how you were last to put the pieces together." Sango elbowed her.

"Stop trying to create knots."

"I'm not. If anything, her brothers made the mess."

"I'm confused..." As Shizuru opened her mouth for an elaboration, Sango pushed her away, forcing something into the other woman's hand. I later realized it was that Bow charm.

"We were sent to let you know that there exists more than one path for the Well, only those paths are determined by the individual. We can safely say that this time is crowded with doubles from a future you who lived in the past. Well, sort of anyway. Your position is kinda tricky." I opened my mouth to speak when Sango covered my mouth with her hand and Shizuru made her hands glow.

"Just remember and smile for now. Don't worry. No one will be any wiser." She said before covering my eyes. I had the feeling of falling just as the sensation of unconsciousness began to steal me.

_It started as the feeling of temperature first. It was cool, but still comfortable. Then I could see. Sort of. It was night and I was in the forest, but everything seemed a bit too bright, too much. I was with Youko, Kuronue and Hiei and that made me feel a little better._

"_Now just breathe." I heard Kuronue say softly. It was in a whisper, I knew this, but it still seemed loud. I tried to listen and obey, but I felt so sleepy. The sensation reminded me of when my soul was being forced out of my body and into the clay model of Kikyou. Only this time is was a gentle coaxing instead of a forceful pulling._

"_Is hers stuck?" I heard Hiei ask._

"_She's human, young, and probably not used to this type of energy." Kuronue answered. "Youko, get your spiritual fox ass over here." I felt a nudge against me then. It was weird, like it touched me but didn't._

"_I know why her soul is slow. It was forced from her before." The nudge came back, a tap, and seemed to tease. "Come on, come out. I wanna dance and make you my sister. Don't you feel honored?" I slowly relaxed, familiar with the voices, and allowed whatever was pulling at me to continue._

_I later woke up to realize that Kuronue had used a powerful drug in the water we were in. It made our bodies relax to the point of loosening our souls, very similar to what that mountain witch who revived Kikyou did, only not as forceful. It was a technique mixed from the knowledge of the bat tribe and Youko's past. After Kuronue coaxed our souls out, Youko –being a spirit fox of a sort – made us do a 'dance'. Depending on the relations we see each other as, brothers, sister, mother, son, uncles, we recognize and remember our very souls._

_Because I am a human, and they are demons, my appearance and senses are slightly altered to correspond to the bits of the other three souls I kept with me. It's small now, but in a few more months, a bit after winter, I should be donning the traits of my new soul-bound family. I'd gain a bit of height from my brothers, as well as strength and night sight. Youko and Kuronue warned me about an affinity to shiny objects also. Hiei said I might gain a bit of speed and maybe a bit of a calculative mind towards how to use everything against an enemy, like terrain, objects, and weaknesses all at once. He wasn't sure, since he didn't know if this was a habit of his or a trait from his mixed blood. He also warned me against sharp objects, stating that he just knows that his father had such a trait and so did he so it had to be a demon thing. He licked his fangs._

_I just smiled._

"_Okay, I'll look and act a bit like you guys, got it. Will you guys become a bit like me?" Youko shrugged._

"_No idea, but most likely not." He glanced at Hiei. "Well, not for us anyway. Hiei might, since your soul is in a higher level than his, being a mother and all." I nibbled my lip._

"_I have a kit whose father chose me to take care of. What about him?"_

"_What about him?" Youko asked. Hiei curled up next to me._

"_Will I be able to be his mother as well, since I bonded with Hiei even though I knew him longer?"_

"_I don't see why not." Kuronue said._

"_What's his name?" Youko asked, though I'm pretty sure I told him about him before._

"Shippo."

"Eh? Kagome, wake up." Yusuke poked me lightly.

"Wha?" For half a second, maybe less, I could have sworn I saw tattoos on Yusuke. I looked around and saw people walking in the park. I was leaning on Yusuke, who had a pretty comfy shoulder I might add.

"You took a nap. You okay?" Hata asked. I nodded, wondering if that whole deal with that undead demon thing was a dream.

"Ready to go home?" Yusuke asked. I nodded again before standing up and stretching. From what I could tell, since I don't have a watch, I'd been asleep for about half an hour or so. We started to walk home. Well, Yusuke was walking me and Hata home. I felt slightly disoriented. Nothing remained from the battle, not even those clothes or the ponytail that woman put my hair in.

"Hey Kagome, who's Shippo?" Hata asked.

"Yeah, who? Your boyfriend?" I frowned and sniffed in silent defense while I tried to remember what I told Mino.

"No, he's not. I don't have a boyfriend. Shippo is my son." Yusuke tripped while Hata just stopped walking.

"You're _married_?" He asked as Yusuke wore the most confused expression I ever saw.

"No."

"How old is Shippo?" Yusuke asked. I put a finger to my chin as I thought.

"About eight or so..."

"Or so?" Hata repeated.

"I never actually bothered to figure out the difference between human and fox years. I'm pretty sure it's different than dog years."

"Fox?" Both boys chorused.

"Yup. He's a little orange coated fox kit. I took him a while ago." I smiled sweetly at them. "What did you think he was?" I absentmindedly fingered the small necklace in my pocket and walked away, turning into the street three turns from the house.

xXx

HK: Yup, time travelers! Woot for confusion abound! Shizuru from the present has moved in with her future self and companions. She's in the loop of what all gonna happen, sort of, so to keep accidents from happening, she just keeping her distance from her own timeline.

The Bone Eater's Well is and has been in use for more than just a few years by Kagome alone! And the Higurashi family took no notice.

Does anyone care to guess what Kagome fought?

**A want it to be known that I own no one from either InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively. I'm just torturing the characters for my own amusement and sharing my fun with you all. Heehee.**


End file.
